Ein unerwarteter Gast
by SharonFan1986
Summary: Die Nacht des Ballettabends verlief anders als es schien und wird das Leben von Captain Sharon Raydor und Leutnant Andrew Flynn komplett auf den Kopf stellen.
1. Chapter 1

**Die versprochene FanFiction von Major Crimes :-). Die Geschichte „Die größte Wendung ihres Lebens" schreibe ich selbstverständlich auch weiter, aber im Moment bin ich voller Tatendrang für diese Geschichte. Für diese Geschichte war es nötig etwas an dem Alter der Personen zu drehen, aber da man in der Serie nie das genaue Alter erfahren hat, ist das schon ok. Nun viel Spaß und bitte lasst mich wissen wie es euch gefällt.**

**Ein unerwarteter Gast**

Kapitel 1

Wartend saß Sharon in dem Wartezimmer von Dr Miller. Es war nicht so das Sharon Probleme mit ihrer Gesundheit hatte aber es war wieder einmal an der Zeit einen Routinecheck machen zulassen. Als Sharon gelangweilt in einer der Zeitungen blätterte fiel ihr das junge Pärchen auf, immer wieder streichelte der Mann liebevoll über den dicken Bauch der jungen Dame. Sharon lächelte, es war schon über 20 Jahre her, dass sie wegen Ricky hier saß.

„Mrs Raydor." rief eine Stimme und Sharon stand auf und ging in den Behandlungsraum ihres Gynäkologen.

„Hallo Dr Miller." grüßte Sharon mit einem Lächeln den Mann im mittlerem Alter.

„Hallo Sharon, schön Sie zu sehen. Es ist immer wieder erfreuend festzustellen das wenigstens eine meiner Patientinnen ihre Vorsorgetermine einhält. Bitte setzten Sie sich doch erst einmal. Also, wie geht es Ihnen?"

Sharon nahm vor Dr Millers Schreibtisch platz und seufzte.

„Mir geht es gut…naja meistens. Ich denke es ist so weit und meine Menopause hat eingesetzt und das ausgerechnet kurz nach meinem 50. Geburtstag. Also, es ist amtlich…..ich werde alt." sagte Sharon mit einer Sarkasmus-gefüllten-Stimme.

Dr Miller lachte „Man ist immer so alt wie man sich fühlt, außerdem sehen Sie großartig aus Sharon. Haben Sie Beschwerden?"

Sharon schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf „Nein, aber seit 3 Monaten bleibt meine Periode aus und ich habe gelegentlich mit Schwindel zu kämpfen."

„Ihre Periode ist ganz ausgeblieben? Das ist ungewöhnlich, aber nicht ganz ausgeschlossen. Haben Sie mit Herzrasen und Hitzewallungen zutun?"

„Nein gar nicht."

„Okay, na dann wollen wir mal."

Nur 5 Minuten später, machte sich Dr Miller aufgrund einer Vermutung als erstes dabei bei seiner Patientin einen Ultraschall zu machen. Bewusst drehte er den Monitor zu sich, dass Sharon nichts sehen konnte. Es war Sharon mehr als unheimlich, normalerweise war Dr Miller sehr gesprächig selbst bei einer Untersuchung, doch heute war er auffallend ruhig. Er machte einige Ultraschallaufnahmen und nickte ab und zu unbewusst.

„Ähm Dr? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Ich meine, bin ich krank?" fragte Sharon und versuchte den Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes zu deuten. Dann drehte sich Dr Miller zu ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Keine Angst Sharon, Sie sind ein Beispiel für Gesundheit und Sie sind auch nicht in der Menopause…." er drehte den Bildschirm zu Sharon und deutete auf das kleine Etwas auf dem Schwarz-Weiß Monitor „Sie sind Schwanger meine Liebe und das bereits in der 12-14 Woche."

Wie in Trance erhob sich Sharon um einen besseren Blick auf das kleine Wesen auf dem Bildschirm zu werfen. Plötzlich fühlte sich die Welt wie in einem Traum an, Sharon hatte das Gefühl nichts mehr zu hören, nichts mehr zu spüren und nichts mehr zu sehen außer diesen kleinen Menschen dessen kleines Herz fröhlich pochte.

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein…." flüsterte Sharon und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

„Es ist aber so Sharon und wie ich es jetzt einschätzen kann, ist es ein gut entwickeltes kleines Würmchen. Ich drucke Ihnen die Ultraschallbilder aus."

„Schwanger? Ich…bin….wirklich….Schwanger!" schockiert sah Sharon zu Dr Miller, der lächelnd nickte.

„Ziehen Sie sich doch wieder an und dann besprechen wir alles weitere." er schenkte Sharon einen aufmunternden Blick und ließ Sharon einen Moment um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln.

**3 MONATE ZUVOR**

„Das war ein ganz zauberhaftes Ballett, ich bin froh das Sie nicht Provenza mitgenommen haben sondern mich." witzelte Sharon als sie mit Andy den Flur zu ihrem Apartment entlang ging.

„Die Entscheidung war nicht schwer. ich hatte die Wahl zwischen einer wunderschönen und witzigen Lady und einen alten nörgelnden Mann der auf Frauen abfährt die nur halb so alt sind wie er."

Lachend und etwas beschwipst drehte sich Sharon zu Andy „Oh Leutnant Flynn, jetzt sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie das nicht auch tun."

Ernst sah Andy zu Sharon und fing ihren Blick mit seinen Schokobrauen Augen auf, er schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte „Nein, nicht mehr….."

Er beugte sich zu Sharon und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Sharon spürte wie ihr ganzer Körper prickelte und sie wusste genau was sie wollte. Es war falsch und kindisch, doch sie wollte es so sehr. Einmal in ihrem Leben wollte sie etwas verrücktes tun. Als Sharon den Kuss beendete, sah sie Andy mit großen Augen an. Den Mann für den sie in den letzten Monaten mehr als nur Freundschaft fühlte.

„Andy, wir sollten diesen Abend jetzt wirklich beenden, sonst machen wir womöglich noch eine große Dummheit."

Sanft streichelte Andy das Gesicht der Frau in die er sich verliebt hatte „Manchmal machen Menschen Dinge die Dumm sind, weil sie trotz allem richtig sind und ich weiß das es richtig ist."

Er zog Sharon an sich und küsste sie mit all seiner Leidenschaft. Gott, er liebte diese Frau wirklich und er wollte es ihr in dieser Nacht beweisen.

Andy und Sharon verbrachten miteinander eine wundervolle Nacht, eine Nacht voller Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft und es hätte alles so wundervoll werden können. Immer wieder hauchte er ihr ins Ohr wie sehr er sie liebte und auch wenn sie seine Worte nicht erwiderte, sah er in ihren Augen das sie ebenso fühlte. Als beide am nächsten Morgen erwachten, konnte Andy in Sharons Gesicht lesen wie in einem Buch und er wusste das diese Nacht eine einmalige Sache war. Er spürte wie sich sein Herz zusammen zog aber er konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen. Als er sich in sie verliebte, wusste er das dieser Frau ihre Regeln heilig waren. Als er ihre Wohnung verließ hörte er ihre kleine verletzliche Stimme hinter sich.

„Es tut mir so leid Andy, aber es ist besser so! Es ist besser wenn wir diese Nacht vergessen und wieder Captain Raydor und Leutnant Flynn sind."

Dann verschwand Andy und betrat nie wieder die Wohnung von Sharon.

**ENDE RÜCKBLENDE**

Nun saß Sharon hier und hörte zu wie ihr Dr Miller ausführlich alles über die Risiken einer Schwangerschaft in ihrem Alter erzählte. Immer wieder sagte er ihr aufmunternd das sie eine gesunde Frau sei und das Baby auch gut entwickelt ist. Er reichte ihr die Bilder des Ultraschalls und gab ihr gleich den nächsten Termin.

Völlig hin und her gerissen fuhr Sharon nach Hause und versuchte alles um nicht in Panik zu verfallen.

_‚__Was mache ich jetzt nur? Oh mein Gott, ein Baby…ich bekomme ein Baby. Ich bin Schwanger von einem Mann den ich liebe aber mit den ich nicht zusammen sein sollte.'_

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und rief Provenzas Nummer an.

„Leutnant, ich wollte Sie nur informieren das ich heute nicht mehr ins Büro komme…..ja…..nein es geht mir nicht gut…Danke."

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Provenza legte Sharon auf und fuhr nach Hause. Sie brauchte einige Zeit für sich um das alles zu verarbeiten.

Louis Provenza schaute verwirrt auf das Telefon in seiner Hand „Seltsam" brummte der alte Mann. Er war nicht gerade Sharons bester Freund doch etwas war hier nicht in Ordnung. Die erste die Provenzas nachdenkliches Gesicht bemerkte war Skyes.

„Sir? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Was? Ja sicher, es war nur Captain Raydor, sie ist krank und nun muss ich wohl den ganzen Papierkram fertig machen."

Sobald Andy den Namen von Sharon hörte in Verbindung mit dem Wort krank, wurde er hellhörig.

„Was hat sie?" fragte er besorgt.

„Was weiß ich, sehe ich aus wie ihre beste Freundin?" fuhr Provenza seinen Kollegen an.

„Ich hoffe es ist nichts schlimmes. Ich finde der Captain sah in letzter Zeit sehr blass aus. Vielleicht sollte einer von uns nach ihr sehen."

„Kommen Sie Sykes, der Captain ist kein Baby mehr."

„Nein, Amy hat recht." fiel Andy seinen Partner ins Wort „Ich werde bei ihr vorbei fahren."

Andy nahm sein Jackett und lief zu den Aufzügen, dicht gefolgt von Provenza.

„Hey Flynn, was soll der Mist? Du willst zu ihr? Lass Sykes fahren."

„Ich muss nur wissen wie es ihr geht ok?" sagte Andy und drückte immer wieder den Knopf des Liftes.

„Nein, nichts ist ok? Nachdem du das letzte Mal bei ihr warst, bist du fast in eine Depression gefallen. Das kommt davon, wenn man sich in seine Vorgesetzte verknallt. Lass es einfach sein ok? Such dir eine nette kleine Freundin und vergiss Raydor."

„Das kann ich nicht!" schrie Andy seinen Freund an, der ihn fassungslos ansah. Nervös strich sich Andy durchs Haar und wiederholte seinen Satz noch einmal in einem Flüsterton „Ich kann nicht. Verdammt ich liebe sie und ich will doch nur wissen wie es ihr geht."

Dann verschwand Andy in den Fahrstuhl und ließ einen kopfschüttelnden Provenza zurück.

_‚__So ein Dummkopf.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vielen vielen Dank für die tollen Bewertungen, ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran und das euch Kapitel 2 ebenso gut gefällt. Viel Spaß**

Kapitel 2

Als Sharon Zuhause ankam, verspürte sie den Drang nach einen schönen großen Glas kühlen Weißwein, doch sie wusste das damit für die nächsten Monate Schluss sein würde. Sie holte ihre angefangene Flasche Wein aus dem Kühlschrank und goss den letzten Rest in den Abfluss. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf ihren Bauch. Wie konnte sie nur die Zeichen nicht bemerkt haben? Jetzt wo sie wusste das sie Schwanger ist, waren die Anzeichen plötzlich ganz klar. Der Schwindel, ihr Appetit auf Pasta in jeder Variation, das Schmerzen ihrer Brüste und die ausbleibende Periode.

Sanft berührte sie ihren Bauch und bemerkte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Schon einmal war sie in der Situation gewesen. Damals als sie erfuhr das sie mit Ricky Schwanger war, hatten Sharon und Jack sich das erste Mal getrennt.

_‚__Was soll ich nur tun? Ich bin 50 und Schwanger….Schwanger von einen Arbeitskollegen mit dem ich einmal geschlafen habe. Ich bin eine verheiratete Frau und es ist nicht einmal mein Ehemann der mich geschwängert hat.'_

Plötzlich begann Sharon zu lachen, doch es war kein Lachen der Freude.

_‚__Jack und der Vater? Gott, dass wäre das Schlimmste überhaupt.'_

Sharon bemerkte nicht das Rusty plötzlich hinter ihr in der Küche stand und seine Pflegemutter irritiert ansah.

„Ähm Sharon? Alles ok bei dir?"

Erschrocken drehte Sharon sich um und sah in das verstört guckende Gesicht von Rusty.

„Himmel Rusty, du hast mich erschreckt." Sharon brauchte einen Moment um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen und sah dann aus ihre Uhr „Was machst du hier? Es ist doch noch Schule."

„Nein, ein Lehrer ist krank geworden und wir konnten früher gehen. Ich muss aber gleich nochmal los, ich habe eine Schachverabredung." Rusty fiel plötzlich auf wie blass Sharon aussah und wie nervös sie ihn ansah „Sharon? Bist du sicher das es dir gut geht? Du sieht echt übel aus."

„Danke" antwortete Sharon mit trockener Stimme.

„Nein, so war es nicht gemeint. Du siehst krank aus, wenn du willst sage ich Schach ab und bleibe hier." Rusty wollte gerade sein Handy nehmen und eine SMS versenden, als Sharon ihre Hand auf seine legte.

„Sei nicht albern, du kannst ruhig gehen Rusty, mir geht es gut…es ist nur." Sharon wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie hatte Rusty so oft versprochen ihn nie anzulügen aber etwas zu verheimlichen war ja schließlich auch keine Lüge.

„Bist du sicher? Hey, warte mal…..du hattest heute einen Arzt Termin oder? Oh mein Gott Sharon, bist du etwa krank? Ich meine richtig krank." Die Panik war dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken, dass Sharon krank sein könnte. In den vergangenen 2 Jahren war Sharon seine Familie geworden, was sollte er nur ohne sie tun.

„Rusty, bitte ich werde dir alles erzählen aber…..ich brauche im Moment Zeit für mich, nur ein wenig." sie sah ihn bittend an, doch an Rustys Gesicht konnte sie erkenne das der Junge noch immer in Panik war „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht krank bin ok? Wirklich, aber mehr kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen." Sie legte ihre Hand auf Rustys Schulter und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln „Geh zu deinem Spiel Rusty und komm nicht zu spät nach Hause ok?"

Etwas erleichtert aber skeptisch sah er Sharon an „Ok, wenn du darauf bestehst aber du rufst mich an wenn etwas ist."

Sharon musste lachen und dieses Mal war es ein echtes Lachen „Jawohl Sir und nun verschwinde."

„Ich bin zum Abendessen wieder da." er nahm seinen Rucksack und bevor er die Wohnung verließ rief er noch „Ich hab dich lieb."

Rusty lief den Flur entlang zum Fahrstuhl und grübelte.

_‚__Man, ich hoffe es ist nichts Schlimmes.'_

Für einen Moment überlegte er ob er zurück gehen sollte, aber dann öffnete sich die Tür des Fahrstuhls und Rusty erblickte einen Mann den er sehr gut kannte.

„Oh, hey Leutnant Flynn."

Andy lächelte den Jungen freundschaftlich an „Hey Junge, wie ich sehe gehst du zum Schach. Sag mal, ist Shar….der Captain Zuhause?"

„Ja, ist sie aber sie ist echt seltsam drauf heute. Sie sagt es ginge ihr gut aber etwas stimmt nicht. Sie wollte nicht mit mir reden, wie immer. Eigentlich unfair, ich erzähle ihr alles und sie mir nichts." schmollte Rusty.

„Du bist eben das Kind."

„Ich bin kein Kind ok? Ach, egal….sehen Sie nach Sharon? Ich glaube ich kann mich sonst echt nicht auf mein Spiel konzentrieren."

„Sicher Junge, geh nur und viel Glück."

Rusty grinste leicht überheblich „Glück gibt es nicht beim Schach. Man kann es oder eben nicht."

Dann verschwand Rusty und ließ einen lächelnden Andy zurück, doch sein lächeln verschwand schnell. Die Sorge um Sharon war größer als alles andere. Bevor Andy an der Tür klopfte, atmete er tief durch.

_‚__Bitte lass es ihr gut gehen.'_

Er klopfte dreimal und wartete. Nach einigen Sekunde hörte er die Stimme von Sharon.

„Rusty, hast du wieder deinen Schlüssel vergessen?"

Sharon öffnete die Tür in der Erwartung Rusty zusehen, doch es war nicht Rusty. Sie hatte das Gefühl das ihr Herz einen Moment stehen blieb, als sie in das Gesicht von Andy blickte.

„Andy." entkam ihr ein leises Flüstern.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen, bitte sagt mir wie es euch gefallen hat :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ihr seit einfach super :-), ich freue mich jedes Mal so sehr wenn ich eure tollen Bewertungen lese. Vielen lieben Dank und nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3**

**Kapitel 3**

Sharon stand wie versteinert in der Tür und blickte Andy mit großen Augen an. Sie wusste sie sollte etwas zu ihm sagen, irgendetwas aber in ihrer Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß und sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Warum musste ausgerechnet Andy jetzt kommen? Das Schicksal erlaubte sich heute wirklich ein böses Spiel mit ihr. Sharon hatte selbst die Nachricht von ihrer Schwangerschaft noch nicht verdaut geschweigenden überlegt was sie tun sollte und vor allem wie sie es Andy sagen sollte. Das er es wissen musste war ihr bewusst aber sie konnte es ihm doch nicht einfach zwischen Tür und Angel sagen.

_‚__Das muss alles ein Traum sein.'_

Andy schaute Sharon für einen Moment genau an, sie sah wirklich krank aus. Sie war kreideweiß und ihre Augen wirkten glasig aber das war nicht das was Andy so beunruhigte. Er hatte Sharon nun mehr als gut kennen gelernt und er dachte er könnte langsam ihr Verhalten der Situation zuordnen, doch wie sie da in der Tür stand wusste er das dem nicht so war. Sie wirkte erschrocken, ja fast ängstlich und sie sah ihn an als wäre er ein Geist. Er trat einen Schritt näher und sah wie sie schwer schluckte.

„Sharon, ich bin gekommen um nach dir zu sehen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Er wartete auf Sharons Reaktion, doch sie bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter. Immer noch sah sie Andy starr an.

„Himmel Sharon, was ist los? Bist du krank? Bitte rede mit mir…kann ich reinkommen?" Andy trat noch dichter an Sharon heran und plötzlich reagierte sie auf ihn, aber nicht so wie er es erwartet hätte. Sie sprang zurück und schloss die Tür etwas mehr.

„NEIN,….nein du kannst nicht reinkommen." schrie sie ihn fast an.

Andy starrte Sharon verwirrt an, so hatte er sie nie erlebt.

„Hör zu Sharon, ich will doch nur wissen ob es dir gut geht." seine Sorge war nicht überhörbar und er sah sie bittend an.

„Es geht mir gut, warum fragt mich das jeder? kann man nicht mal einen Tag Zuhause sein ohne das man gleich eine schlimme Krankheit haben muss? Es geht mir gut und ich will einfach nur allein sein." ihre Stimme klang gereizt und aggressiv aber sie konnte sie einfach nicht abstellen. Sie dachte 20 Jahre zurück, bei Ricky hatte sie auch extreme Wutausbrüche. Es reichte schon eine offene Shampoo Flasche um den Vulkan zum ausbrechen zubringen.

Andy wich einen Schritt zurück, hatte er sie wirklich so sehr bedrängt? Er hielt die Hände hoch und schüttelte den Kopf „Okay Okay, es tut mir Leid wenn ich dir warum auch immer zu nahe getreten bin. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht und ich wollte nur mit dir reden okay?" er seufzte schwer, dann das was er Sharon sagen musste tat ihm mehr weh als alles andere aber er musste die Dinge ins Reine bringen. " Hör zu, ich weiß das unsere gemeinsame Nacht nur ein One-Night-Stand war, ich bin mir darüber jetzt im Klaren, also keine Angst das ich deswegen herkam. Wir sind Freund und das ist wirklich auch das Beste und ich hoffe das wir auch Freunde bleiben, ich meine das ein Fehltritt ja keine Freundschaft zerstören muss. Ich bin mit einigen Frauen befreundet mit denen ich mal was hatte, also ist es nicht besonderes."

Während Andy erzählte, spürte Sharon wie sich ihr Herz schmerzlich zusammen zog. Sie hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Fehltritt? One-Night-Stand? Nichts besonderes? Diese Wörter ertönten immer wieder in Sharons Kopf.

Er sah ihre gemeinsame Nacht als Fehltritt und nun war sie Schwanger von einem Mann der wahrscheinlich schon unzählige andere Frauen in seinem Bett hatte. Sie war eine von vielen und diese Erkenntnis ließ sie übel werden. Sie hörte Andy kaum noch zu und nickte immerzu.

„Also, sind wir beide wieder gut?" fragte Andy mit einem Lächeln, obwohl er selbst hätte heulen können. Da stand die Frau die er liebte und er musste so tun, als wäre sie nur eine unwichtige Exgeliebte. Doch es war wohl das Beste.

_‚__Warum soll ich mir was vormachen? Sie und ich werden nie zusammen sein.'_

„Ja…ja wir sind gut." flüsterte Sharon und versuchte nicht zu geschockt zu klingen, sie räusperte sich und sprach in einem offiziellen Ton weiter „Dann sehen wir uns morgen bei der Arbeit Leutnant."

Sie nickte Andy kurz zu und schloss dann ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten die Tür. Sie lehnte mit den Rücken an der Tür und rutschte langsam auf den Fußboden. Endlich war er weg und endlich konnte sie das tun, was sie schon tun wollte seit sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf und weinte hemmungslos. Kein Rusty, kein Andy…nur sie und ihr ungeborenes Baby. Sie schniefte laut und sah auf ihren Bauch.

„Was machen wir beide jetzt nur? Was sollen wir machen?"

Andy war noch immer mehr als verwirrt, er verließ das Haus indem Sharon wohnte und fühlte sich elend wie schon lange nicht mehr.

_‚__Was stimmt nicht mit ihr?'_

Als er in sein Auto stieg, ließ er kurz seinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad fallen.

_‚__Freunde? Freunde, dass ich nicht lache. Ich liebe sie so sehr und versuche mir und ihr etwas vorzumachen. Ich bin so ein feiger Hund.'_

Er ließ den Motor an und fuhr zurück zum LADP.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Es waren 4 Stunden vergangen seitdem Andy gegangen war und Sharon hatte fast die ganze Zeit über geweint bis sie endlich in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Sie lag zusammen gerollt auf der Couch und hielt das Ultraschall Bild ihres Babys in der linken Hand und die rechte ruhte liebevoll auf ihrem Bauch.

Ein klirrendes Geräusch holte Sharon schließlich wieder aus ihrem Schlaf und sie schreckte auf, schnell packte sie das Foto in die Tasche ihrer Strickjacke und versuchte sich zu ordnen. Dann ertönte Rustys fröhliche und aufregte Stimme.

„Hey Sharon, stell dir vor was mir passiert ist." rief der Junge und lief als erstes in die Küche um sich einen Pudding aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. „Ich habe das Spiel gewonnen, natürlich. Aber pass auf, jetzt kommt es…..da war ein Typ der dieses Jahr ein Tournier veranstaltet indem die Besten Spieler von ganz Kalifornien spielen sollen und er will mich dabei haben. Wow Sharon, stell dir das mal vor! Ist das nicht der Wahnsinn? Man, die anderen waren so neidisch." lachte Rusty fröhlich und ging zu Sharon ins Wohnzimmer. Er erblickte wie sie ihr haar richtete und ihre Brille zurecht rückte.

„Rusty, dass ist ja großartig. Du hast es verdient mein Junge." sagte Sharon aufrichtig und lächelte ihren Ziehsohn an. Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

Als Sharon von ihm wegzog, sah sie Rustys verstörtes Gesicht „Was?"fragte sie misstrauisch.

Kopfschüttelnd stellte Rusty seinen Puddingbecher auf den Tisch und sah Sharon ernst aber besorgt an „Okay Sharon, ich möchte jetzt wissen was mit dir los ist!"

Verwirrt sah sie Rusty an „Was meinst du?"

„Du hast geweint und nicht nur ein paar Tränen, du musst geheult haben wie ein Schloss Hund. Du siehst furchtbar aus." er zog Sharon mit sich zu den Spiegel in ihrem Flur und deutete darauf. Erst jetzt sah Sharon, dass durch das viele weinen ihr ganzes Make Up verschmiert war und die Ähnlichkeit mit ‚The Crow' hatte.

„Oh mein Gott, ich muss ins Bad." wollte sich Sharon erst einmal aus der Affäre ziehen aber dieses Mal ließ Rusty nicht locker.

„Nein, das kannst du auch später tun. Ich will….nein ich muss wissen was los ist Sharon. Ich meine, ich lebe seit über 2 Jahren hier und du warst immer für mich da und nun will ich ein einziges Mal für dich da sein. ich sehe doch das etwas nicht stimmt und ich bin keine 6 Jahre alt. Ich habe dich lieb und will doch nur für dich da sein, so wie du es immer für mich bist."

Rustys aufrichtige Worte berührten Sharon so sehr und sie wollte und konnte ihn auch nicht anlügen. Sie seufzte und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Fingern und zitterte leicht, während Rusty sie genau musterte.

„Rusty hör zu, es ist wirklich sehr schwer für mich es dir zu sagen und ich habe auch angst davor, ich habe angst es überhaupt jemanden zu sagen aber du musst es wissen, weil ….nun unser Leben wird sich in nächster Zeit ändern."

Rusty sah sie panisch an, unterbrach sie aber nicht.

„Wie du weißt, hatte ich heute einen Termin bei meinem Arzt und er sagte mir das…..das…" Sharons Stimme brach und sie spürte wieder den Kloß im Hals und wie sich die Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

Rusty griff nach Sharons Hand und drückte sie „Bist du etwa doch krank? Bitte sag mir was los ist."

Sharon atmete tief durch und versuchte ihre Tränen herunter zu schlucken „Nein, ich bin nicht krank Rusty aber ich bin….." sie holte das Bild aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es Rusty, wieder blickte sie auf ihre Hände, die Angst Rusty in die Augen zu sehen war einfach zu groß.

Rusty nahm das Bild und wusste nicht genau was es bedeuten sollte, er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Bild und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist das für eine scheiß Foto? Man erkennt nichts und wer macht noch schwarz weiß Bilder?" doch dann dämmerte es ihm. Er drehte das Bild ein paar mal und erkannte nun was auf dem Bild zu sehen war. Es verschlug ihm die Sprache.

_‚__Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.'_

„Ist das etwa ein Baby? Ist das etwa DEIN Baby?" seine Stimme klang fassungslos und schockiert, mit großen Augen sah er zu seiner Ziehmutter und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch sie sagte kein Ton.

„Sharon? Ist das etwa dein Kind? Du bist nicht schwanger oder?"

Sie sah endlich doch zu Rusty und konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. War es Wut, Zorn oder sogar Ekel? Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, spürte sie wie ihr übel wurde und sie sprang von der Couch auf und rannte ins Bad. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr die Tür zu schließen und sie begann sich zu übergeben.

_‚__Okay, dass war wohl die Antwort auf meine Frage.'_

Er legte das Foto bei Seite und folgte Sharon, als er bei ihr ankam sah er das sie sich immer noch übergab. Er trat neben sie und hielt ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Ruhig wartete er das sie aufhörte zu erbrechen und half ihr auf die Bein.

„Es tut mir Leid Rusty, du solltest das nicht sehen." schluchzte Sharon.

„Kein Ding, meine Mutter hat das oft getan aber bei ihr war es der viele Suff." zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging in die Küche um einen Tee zu machen.

_‚__Ich fasse es nicht, sie ist echt Schwanger.'_

Nachdem Sharon ihr Gesicht gewaschen hatte und sich die Zähne putzte ging sie wieder zu Rusty. Nervös sah sie ihren Ziehsohn an, der ihr ohne ein Wort zusagen einen Kamillentee hin stellte.

„Danke Rusty das ist lieb von dir." sie trank einen Schluck und für einige Minuten schwiegen beide, bis Rusty doch das Wort erhob.

„Jack ist nicht der Vater oder?" fragte er ganz unverblümt.

Sharon jedoch verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Tee, mit diesem Gespräch hatte sie nicht gerechnet…nicht heute. Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, es ist nicht Jack. Er war ja seit 8 Monaten nicht hier."

„Dachte ich mir, sonst wärst du bestimmt schon fetter aber du siehst aus wie immer."

Ein leises kichern entkam ihr „Danke…glaub ich."

„Hm, dann ist es wohl Flynn oder?"

Geschockt sah Sharon zu Rusty und stellte schnell die Tasse ab „Was? Andy…ich meine ….wie kommst du auf ihn?"

„Ach komm, ich bin kein dummes Kind. Ich sehe doch wie er dich ansieht und wie seltsam ihr euch in den letzten Monaten verhalten habt. Zudem hat Provenza ihm immerzu Kopfnüsse gegeben wenn er dir nachsah. Es ist Flynn, da bin ich mir sicher. Was sagt er eigentlich dazu? Warum ist er nicht hier? Sag bloß er ist abgehauen nachdem du es ihm gesagt hast." Rustys Blick wurde plötzlich wütend.

„Nein, nein, nein Rusty. Du liegst falsch, naja jedenfalls was das Eine angeht. Andy Flynn ist der Vater das stimmt, aber er weiß es noch nicht. Ich konnte es ihm noch nicht sagen weil ich nicht wusste wie. Bitte Rusty, niemand darf es erfahren. Ich sage es Andy wenn ich einen guten Zeitpunkt erwische." sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und sprach leise weiter „Was für mich jetzt wichtig ist, wie deine Meinung ist."

Rusty seufzte „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe mir nie Gedanken über Geschwister gemacht."

_‚__Geschwister? Habe ich das eben wirklich gesagt?'_

Schnell versuchte er sich zu verbessern aber wusste nicht wie, dann aber sah er Sharons lächeln und er wusste das sie es ihm nicht übel nahm.

„Du bist ein so guter Junge Rusty und ich bin so froh dich bei mir zu haben."

Das erste Mal an diesem Tag fühlte Sharon sich frei.

„Sag mal, wollen wir uns nicht erst einmal was zu Essen bestellen? Ich habe noch nichts gegessen und bin am verhungern."

„Klar, gerne…..Burger?" fragte Rusty und kannte bereits die Antwort, dass jedenfalls dachte er.

„Sicher wenn du willst, bestell mir bitte einen mit Bacon." Sharon nahm ihren Tee und setzte sich damit wieder auf die Couch und ließ einen irritierten Rusty stehen.

_'Sie will Burger? Man, was man über Schwangere sagt ist nicht übertrieben.'_

* * *

**Danke fürs lesen und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bin schon sehr auf eure Meinungen gespannt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Es waren 7 Tage vergangen seitdem Sharon von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfuhr und sie hatte weder den Mut noch die Chance gehabt es Andy zu sagen. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn allein im Muderroom sah wollte sie zu ihm gehen, doch sie hatte einfach zu viel Angst. Und Andy war nicht der einzige der noch im Unklaren war. Ihre Eltern, ihre Kinder, Jack und keiner ihrer Vorgesetzten wusste bisher davon. Lediglich Rusty und ihre Schwester Liz wussten von ihrem Geheimnis. Sie hatte Liz über Videochat angerufen und ihr alles gesagt, Liz die alles im Leben etwas lockerer sah als Sharon hatte ihr viel Mut gemacht und ihr gesagt das sie sich immer auf sie verlassen konnte. Auch Rusty kümmerte sich rührend um Sharon und als er ihr vor 2 Tagen sagte, dass er etwas angst hatte vor der Zukunft konnte sie den Jungen beruhigen. Sie sagte ihm das er immer ihr Sohn sein würde und das sein Zimmer immer sein Zimmer bleiben würde. Sharon hatte es schon bei ihren anderen Kindern so gehandhabt das sie bis zum ersten Geburtstag mit in ihrem Zimmer schliefen. Sie beteuerte immer wieder das sich an ihrer Liebe zu Rusty nichts ändern würde und letztlich gab Rusty zu das ein Baby vielleicht ganz niedlich sein könnte, solange er nie volle Windeln wechseln müsste. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie wenigstens Rusty als Unterstützung hatte und auch ihre leicht durchgeknallte Schwester.

Als Sharon an diesen Morgen ins Büro fuhr, hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen es Andy zu sagen. Sie ging immer wieder in Gedanken durch was sie ihm sagen wollte. Der Plan war gewesen ihm zum Abendessen einzuladen und es ihm dann zu sagen. Sie wollte ihm diese überaus private Nachricht definitiv nicht in einem Raum geben dem man Muderroom nannte oder noch schlimmer in den Räumlichkeiten von Doktor Morales. Sharon schüttelte sich bei diesen Gedanken und sie spürte das ihr übel wurde.

_‚__Oh nein, nicht im Auto'_ ermahnte sie sich und atmete tief durch. Seit 3 Tagen hatte sie mehr und mehr mit morgendlichen Erbrechen zutun _‚Mir geht es gut…mir geht es gut….'_

Als sie endlich beim LAPD ankam, war sie überglücklich an der frischen Luft zu sein. Sie parkte seit 3 Tagen extra außerhalb des Gebäudes um noch etwas frische Luft zu bekommen. Als sie mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben in die Etage von Major Crimes fuhr, merkte sie wie sie immer nervöser wurde.

_‚__Ich schaffe das schon..ich muss es ja schaffen.'_

Die ging verträumt den Flur entlang und hörte die laute Stimme von Provenza.

„Komm schon Flynn, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass sie keine niedliche Ablenkung von all dem war."

Sharon blieb stehen und schluckte schwer, es war nicht ihre Art zu lauschen aber in diesem Fall musste sie es einfach.

„Ach halt die Klappe alter Mann. Ich wäre sie fast nicht mehr losgeworden. Es war ganz nett aber immer will ich so was nicht haben. Nervig und anhänglich, ich hätte sie fast in der Nacht vor die Tür gesetzt. Also eines sagte ich dir, Kim kommt nie wieder in meine Wohnung oder in mein Bett."

Sharon hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde aussetzten. Konnte das sein? Hatte er sich wirklich schon mit einer anderen Frau getroffen? Und wie er über sie redete, es war schrecklich…der Gedanke das er vielleicht auch über sie so reden würde, ließ Sharon abrupt übel werden und sie lief so schnell sie konnte zu den Toiletten. Und während Sharon sich zum zweiten Mal an diesen Morgen übergeben musste, ging das Gespräch zwischen Andy und seinen Partner weiter.

„Ich finde Kim süß." lachte Provenza „Vielleicht kaufe ich mir auch eine Katze."

„Wenn du eine Katze willst, dann sage ich meiner Tochter sie soll ihr Vieh das nächste mal bei Onkel Louis abgeben."

„Du Spielverderber."

„Guten Morgen." betrat auch Amy Sykes den Murderroom und sah mehr als besorgt aus „Leutnant Flynn, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Sicher, alles ist besser als das dumme Gespräch mit Provenza. Was ist los?"

Amy ging etwas dichter zu Andy heran, sie wollte nicht zu laut sprechen „Sie waren doch vor einer Woche beim Captain, als es ihr nicht gut ging oder was auch immer und Sie sagten das ihr nichts fehlen würde."

Andy wusste nicht was Skyes meinte nickte aber „Ja, dass hat sie mir auch gesagt. Warum?"

„Ich sollte nicht darüber reden, aber gestern und auch heute habe ich gehört wie sie….naja, sie übergibt sich seit einigen Tagen und sie ist noch blasser als letzte Woche. Ich denke etwas stimmt wirklich nicht mit ihr und ich habe bedenken sie selbst darauf anzusprechen. Zudem verhält sich auch Rusty komisch. Gestern als der Captain zu Doktor Morales gerufen wurde, hörte ich wie er sie leise fragte ob das jetzt gut für sie sei. Vielleicht ist es auch nichts aber….."

„Nein Amy, es war gut das sie es mir gesagt haben. Ich werde nachher mit ihr reden. Danke, Sie sind wirklich eine gute Beobachterin."

Amy lächelte über das Kompliment und machte sich dann an ihre Arbeit. Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten und Sharon betrat den Muderroom.

„Guten Morgen, gibt es zu unseren Fall etwas Neues?"

Alle sahen zu ihrem Capatin und stellten nun auch fest, dass sie weiß wie eine Kalk Wand war.

„Guten Morgen Captain, wir verfolgen gerade die Anrufe zurück aber bislang hat sich nichts ergeben" meldete sich Tao.

„Dann informieren Sie mich wenn es etwas gibt, ich bin in meinem Büro." schnell lief sie in ihr Büro und versuchte Blickkontakt mit Andy zu vermeiden.

„Ich sagte doch sie ist seltsam." flüsterte Amy.

„Ja, ich muss Skyes ausnahmsweise recht geben." sah Provenza zu Sharons Büro und in diesem Moment stand Andy schon auf und ging auf Sharons Büro zu. Er klopfte zweimal und trat dann ein.

„Ich muss noch einmal mit Ihnen reden Captain." dann schloss er die Tür und sobald er wusste das sie ungestört waren, ging er wieder in einen vertrauten freundschaftlichen Ton über. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber und versuchte ihr Gesicht zu studieren. Sie sah in an mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Wut, Traurigkeit aber vor allem Furcht „Sharon, ich weiß wir hatten dieses Gespräch schon aber allen fällt auf das du dich seltsam benimmst. Du siehst krank aus und Amy hat dich im Bad gehört. Etwas stimmt nicht und ich will wissen was es ist."

Wie versteinert sah Sharon zu Andy.

„Warum? Ich will Sie nicht mit meinen Sorgen belasten Leutnant." fauchte sie ihn an, sie wusste nicht genau warum sie es tat aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie wusste sie hatte kein recht eifersüchtig zu sein aber sie war trotzdem so verletzt wegen dieser anderen Frau die er wahrscheinlich wie sie nur als One-Night-Stand sah.

Erschrocken sah Andy zu Sharon „Was soll das heißen? Sharon, ich verstehe nicht was los ist. Warum werde ich plötzlich so behandelt? Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen." aufrichtig sah er sie an, aber Sharon schien immer wütender zu werden.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich um Kim sorgen, die Sie ja in der Nacht am liebsten rausgeworfen hätten." ihre Stimme klang feindseliger den je aber Andy schaute nur immer verwirrter.

„Warum soll ich mir jetzt Sorgen um eine Katze machen? Das dumme Vieh hat mich im Schlaf gebissen."

Sharon schluckte schwer „Eine Katze? Kim ist eine Katze?" und ihre Stimme war so klein und leise wie Andy sie noch nie gehört hatte.

„Ja, die neue Katze meiner Tochter aber…Moment mal. Dachtest du das Kim eine Frau sein?" Andy blickte in Sharons Gesicht und sah das ihre Wangen sich leicht rot färbten „Du dachtest wirklich Kim sein eine Frau und bist eifersüchtig gewesen oder?" Andys konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

_‚__Sie war eifersüchtig, dass bedeutet das ich nicht nur einfach ein Freund für sie bin.'_

„Ich…ich war nicht eifersüchtig sondern…verletzt." sie schaute auf ihre Finger, am liebsten wäre sie gleich hier und jetzt im Erdboden versunken. Sie hörte das Andy aufstand aber sah nicht hoch um zu sehen wohin er ging, erst als er sich neben sie kniete und ihre Hände in seine nahm, wagte sie einen Blick zur Seite.

„Hey, was ist los? Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte mir eine andere Frau ins Bett geholt wo ich den ganzen Tag nur an dich denke?" er rieb ihre Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen „Ich weiß das ich letzte Woche als ich bei dir war, gesagt habe das ich des Öfteren Bettgeschichten haben würde und das stimmt auch, aber du warst nicht eine dieser Frauen. Ich liebe dich Sharon und wenn ich dich verletzt habe, dann tut es mir leid. Ich dachte es wäre so einfacher für uns, aber die Wahrheit ist das es nicht einfacher ist. Ich kann nicht schlafen weil ich nur an dich denke, ich kann mich kaum auf meinen Job konzentrieren weil ich weiß das du mir so nah und doch so weit weg bist."

„Andy…ich ….bitte." Sharon schossen Tränen die Augen und sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen „Ich bin verheiratet und du bist mein Untergebener…aber ich liebe dich auch und ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll. Ich kann nicht einfach nur mit dir befreundet sein, ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn du mit einer anderen Frau eine Beziehung hättest und du fehlst mir seit unserer gemeinsamen Nacht." Sharon begann nun heftig zu schluchzen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Hey hey hey, komm her. Wir beide sind schon ziemlich dumm oder? Wir lieben uns und sind unglücklich wenn wir nicht zusammen sind und trotzdem versuchen wir dagegen anzukämpfen. Verdammt Sharon, wenn es der Preis ist das wir zusammen sein können, dann werde ich meinen Job kündigen."

Sharon glaubte sich verhört zu haben, hatte er wirklich gesagt Job kündigen? Sie sah zu ihn und erkannte das er es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Das kannst du nicht…..ich….oh Gott! Andy, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen und ich habe angst davor."

„Es geht um deine Gesundheit nicht wahr? Egal was es ist, ich bin bei dir aber sag mir endlich was mit dir nicht stimmt. Hast du ….ich kann das Wort kaum aussprechen." Andys Angst, dass Sharon schwer krank sein könnte brauchte ihn um den Verstand.

„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Es ist keine Krankheit Andy." schniefte Sharon und kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Ultraschallbild.

_‚__Jetzt muss es ihm sagen.'_

Sie nahm das Foto und gab es Andy „Ich bin schwanger."

* * *

**So meine Lieben, die „Katze" ist aus dem Sack :-). Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen und ich freue mich sehr auf eure Meinungen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dieses Kapitel wird eventuell für etwas Verwirrung sorgen :-), aber ich hoffe ihr werdet es trotzdem mögen und mir sagen was ihr davon haltet.**

**Kapitel 6**

* * *

Immer wieder hörte Andy folgende Worte in seinen Kopf und es dröhnte wie ein Echo.

_‚__Ich bin schwanger….Ich bin schwanger…..Ich bin schwanger_.'

Ungläubig sah er auf das Bild, welches deutlich ein Baby zeigte aber wie konnte das passiert sein? Deshalb verhielt sich Sharon in letzter Zeit so seltsam. Andy schüttelte den Kopf und legte das Bild zurück auf Sharons Schreibtisch, er stand wortlos auf und sah aus dem Fenster.

Sharon blickte zu Andy auf und wischte sich die Tränen von ihren Wagen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet das Andy geschockt sein würde, aber sein Gesicht sah weniger schockiert aus, er schien wütend zu sein.

„Andy? Bitte sag etwas…irgendetwas."

Andy atmete tief durch und blickte zu Sharon herab, sein Gesicht war so kalt, dass Sharon das Gefühl hatte sie würde gleich erstarren.

„Ich soll etwas dazu sagen? Ok, ich sage es ist nicht möglich."

So hilflos hatte sich Sharon seit Jahren nicht gefühlt, warum nur war er so seltsam? Sicherlich war die Nachricht ein Schreck aber warum nur klang er so kalt.

„Ich weiß es ist unglaublich aber ich bin schwanger Andy und…."

„Das weiß ich jetzt, aber es ist nicht möglich das ich der Vater bin! Also, wer ist der andere Kerl?"

Die Wut in Andys Stimme war nicht zu überhören und Sharon konnte in diesen Moment nichts anderes tun als ihn mit großen schockierten Augen anzusehen.

„Andy, was soll das? Es gibt keinen anderen Mann. Warum sagst du das?"

Es war Andy nun egal ob er schrie und ob ihn jemand hörte, er fühlte sich so furchtbar verraten und verletzt und das ausgerechnet von der Frau die er liebte.

„Hör auf mich anzulügen Sharon! Du bist so ekelhaft scheinheilig, du machst mir Vorwürfe und spielst die Eifersüchtige und selbst hast du wirklich etwas mit einen Anderen gehabt und nun versuchst du mir ernsthaft deinen Unfall unterzuschieben? Also, wer ist der Vater? Ich kann es nicht sein weil ich vor 11 Jahren eine Vasektomie bei mir machen ließ."

Sharon wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, Andys Wutausbruch war einfach zuviel für sie. Sie spürte die heissen Tränen in ihren Augen brennen und ihr Herz war so schwer als sei es aus Stein. Langsam stand sie auf und ging einen Schritt auf Andy zu „Andy, bitte."

Doch Andy wich zurück und schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe Sharon, ich kann nicht glauben das du mir so ein Theater vorspielst."

„Ich spiele nicht Andy, es ist die Wahrheit…..ich…ich habe mit keinen anderen Mann geschlafen. Glaub mir doch." ihre Stimme klang aufrichtig und ehrlich, doch Andy wollte dies nicht hören.

„Und wie bitte bist du schwanger geworden? Bist du die heilige Jungfrau? Weisst du was Sharon, lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Andy stürmte aus ihr Büro und rannte zu den Aufzügen. Provenza stand vollkommen geschockt neben dem Muderboard und sah Andy nach. Er war so froh das der Rest des Team mit Buzz im Elektronikraum war um einige Videos zu checken. Der ältere Mann hatte jedes Wort welches Andy schrie mit angehört und er konnte es nicht glauben.

_‚__Raydor und schwanger? Flynn der mögliche Vater?'_

Sollte er jetzt seinen Freund hinterher laufen oder lieber nach dem Captain sehen. Beides war nicht gerade ein Hauptgewinn aber was sollte er sonst tun? Flynn war zu aufgeracht und würde ihn ohnehin nicht zuhören und Raydor war anscheinend schwanger und möglicherweise gerade nicht in der besten Verfassung. Langsam ging Provenza zu Sharons Büro und klopfte kurz bevor er den Raum betrat. Er konnte Sharon nicht sehen weil sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand aber er konnte sie hören.

_‚__Sie weint. Na toll.'_

„Was kann ich für Sie tun Leutnant?" erklang ihre gebrochene Stimme.

_‚__Ja? Was mache ich hier?'_

Er hätte sich nicht einmischen sollen aber die Tatsache das der Captain schwanger war und das sie in den letzten 2 Jahren zu einen echten Teil dieser Familie geworden war, ließ Provenzas Beschützerinstinkt in ihm aufkommen.

„Ich habe alles gehört Captain, Flynn war nicht zu überhören. Ich wollte sehen ob Sie in Ordnung sind."

„Hat noch jemand was gehört?"

„Nein, keine Sorge ich war allein im Muderroom, es kam ein neues Video was vielleicht einen Hinweis zeigen könnte."

„Oh ok dann sollten wir sofort….." Sharon versuchte alles um von ihrer Situation abzulenken aber da war sie bei Louis Provenza an der falschen Adresse.

„Stop Captain, da sind genug im Elektronikraum. Ich will wissen ob Sie in Ordnung sind, ich meine in ihrem Zustand sollten Sie sich nicht aufregen und naja, dass Gespräch war eben nicht sehr erfreulich."

Sharon atmete tief durch, sie konnte es kaum fassen das Provenza soviel Verständnis hatte, immerhin war er Andys bester Freund.

„Ich kann nicht sagen das ich mich gut fühle aber das wird schon. Ich weiß nicht wie, wenn ich ehrlich bin aber ich werde wieder in Ordnung sein. Das bin ich immer wieder."

Endlich drehte sie sich um und Provenza sah in ihre geröteten Augen. Er war nun seit so vielen Jahren bei der Polizei und er konnte langsam gut erkennen wer schuldig war und wer nicht. Und Sharon Raydor sah nicht schuldig aus und wenn Provenza ehrlich war, hätte er sie auch nie so eingeschätz. Sharon Raydor konnte nerven und einen manchmal wie einen kleinen dummen Schuljungen vorführen aber eines war sie nicht…sie war keine falsche Schlange.

„Hören Sie Sharon, Ihre Beziehung zu Flynn geht mich nichts an aber sie sollten das nicht so ernst nehmen. Er kann schnell aufbrausend werden, dass wissen Sie doch. Er war überrumpelt und naja unter normalen Umständen kann er auch nicht der Vater sein."

Sharon setzte sich in ihren Stuhl und sah auf ihre Füsse „Das spielt alles keine Rolle mehr, ich weiß nun wie Andy über mich denkt und über…" sie fasste an ihren Bauch und schluckte schwer „über meinen Unfall, wie er es nannte. Ich danke Ihnen Leutnant das Sie sich Sorgen aber ich möchte bitte etwas allein sein, ich muss das alles verarbeiten."

Provenza hatte sie niemals so niedergeschlagen gesehen, er nickte nur und ging zur Tür „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, ich bin an meinem Schreibtisch."

Er verließ ihr Büro und wählte Andys Nummer, nur um Sekunden später seine Voicemail zu hören. Er wartete bis die Ansage vorbei war und sprach leise in sein Telefon „Flynn du verdammter Blödmann, beweg nachher deinen Arsch zu mir nach Hause. Wir haben zu reden."

Seufzend sah er zu dem Büro von Sharon und schüttelte den Kopf. Was ist hier nur passiert in den letzten Jahren?

* * *

Freu mich auf eure Bewertungen :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Danke euch ganz doll für die vielen tollen Bewertungen, ich freue mich wirklich jedes Mal aufs neue wenn mein iphone eine neue Mail anzeigt und ich was von euch lesen kann. Vielen vielen dank und viel Spaß mit Kapitel 7.**

**Ich muss noch Spoiler Alarm geben, weil ich ganz und gar vergessen habe, dass möglicherweise noch nicht alle die komplette zweite Staffel gesehen haben. **

**Kapitel 7**

* * *

Verwirrt, wütend, verraten und verletzt ging Andy durch die Straßen von Los Angeles, er musste den Kopf frei bekommen und versuchen einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

_‚__Sharon ist schwanger, dass kann nicht sein, ich kann unmöglich der Vater sein. Ich kann keine Kinder mehr zeugen.'_

Er hielt an einen Irisch Pub und beschloss dort etwas ruhe zu finden. Andy war seit 18 Jahren trocken und er wollte auch nie wieder einen Schluck Alokohol trinken, dennoch liebte er das Ambiente der Bars. Das klicken der Billardkugeln, der Rauch der Zigartten und das klirren der Gläser. Er setzte sich an den Thresen und bestellte sich ein Soda. Er dachte an die Situation in Sharons Büro zurück, er sah ihre verletzten Augen und hörte ihre flehende Stimme. Wieso nur sah sie so unschuldig aus, obwohl sie den Verrat begangen hatte. Gut, sie waren kein offizielles Paar aber dennoch fühlte Andy sich verraten. Er trank gedankenverloren sein Soda und bemerkte nicht die junge Frau, die sich neben ihn setzte.

„Hey Hübscher, so allein hier? Soll ich dir die Zeit vertreiben?" lächelte die junge Frau.

Andy warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu und zeigte ihr seine Polizeimarke, er musste nichts weiter sagen, die Frau verschwand ebenso schnell wie sie kam. Dann gingen seine Gedanken wieder zu Sharon, als er ihr sagte er könne nicht der Vater sein, sah sie schockiert aus als könnte es unmöglich sein.

_‚__Was soll ich nur machen? Die Frau die ich liebe bekommt ein Kind und ich bin nicht der Vater. Ob das nun gut ist weiß ich auch nicht. Ich war ein schrecklicher Vater für Nicole und zudem bin ich jetzt 58 Jahre alt. Vielleicht ist es besser das ich nicht der Vater bin.'_

Der Gedanke von Sharon mit einen anderen Mann machte Andy verrückt. Er stellte sich einen jungen durchtrainierten inteligenten Mann vor, vielleicht ein Arzt oder Richter. Waren das vielleicht die Männer die Sharon mochte? Er schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und schaltete es ein. Sofort sah er die Nachricht, er rief seine Mailbox an und wurde promt von Provenza angegiftet.

„Flynn du verdammter Blödmann, beweg nachher deinen Arsch zu mir nach Hause. Wir haben zu reden."

Andy seufzte und stand auf, mit jemanden zu reden erschien Andy besser, als sich von Prostituierten anmachen zu lassen. Er bezahlte sein Soda und machte sich auf den Weg zu Provenza.

* * *

Für den Rest des Tages sah das Team von Major Crimes seinen Captain fast gar nicht. Für alle war es ein Rätsel wie sich der Captain benahm und warum Flynn plötzlich verschwunden war. Provenza hatte schließlich den anderen gesagt das Flynn etwas privates zu erledigen hatte. Was, wenn man es genau nimmt auch keine Lüge war, denn was war privater als ein Baby? Es war kurz vor 6 Uhr Nachmittag als Sharon endlich aus ihren Büro kam, sie sah niedergeschlagen und blass aus doch sie lächelte ihr Team an.

„Sie sollten nach Hause gehen, das NYPD wird uns erst morgen alle Informationen zu unseren Verdächtigen geben können. Machen Sie früher Feierabend, wir sehen uns morgen."

Dann verschwand Sharon und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, sie hatte das Gefühl auf Watte zu laufen. Alles fühlte sich so unreal an, fast als würde sie träumen.

„Captain? Captain warten Sie." es war Provenzas Stimme die sie hinter sich vernahm.

„Ja?" antwortete Sharon, als wüsste sie nicht warum ihr Leutnant hinterher kam.

„Ich wollte fragen ob ich Sie nicht lieber nach Hause fahren soll? Ich meine…der Stress und dann haben Sie auch noch mit Rusty zutun. Ich weiß ich sollte mich nicht einmischen aber wenn Rusty von Ihrer….Schwangerschaft erfährt könnte er vielleicht auch komisch reagieren."

Sharon lächelte Louis an, wer hätte je gedacht das ausgerechnet Provenza sich so rührend um sie kümmern würde.

„Danke Leutnant aber das wird nicht nötig sein, Rusty weiß es schon und er kümmert sich wirklich sehr gut um mich."

Provenza sah überrascht, er erinnerte sich an den kleinen nervigen großklappigen Rusty der Sharon das Leben schwer machte, es war kaum zu glauben das nur er nur 2 Jahre später wirklich ihr Kind geworden war.

„Nun, er ist ein guter Junge. Hören Sie Sharon, ich möchte nur das Sie wissen, dass egal wie das heute mit Flynn gelaufen ist…Sie haben mehr Unterstützung als Sie vielleicht jetzt annehmen. Kommen Sie gut nach Hause."

Dann drehte sich Provenza um, er hasste Gefühlsduseleien aber er konnte nicht anders. Auch wenn er nach außen der meckernde und grummelnde alte Mann war, so hatte er ein weichen Kern. Sharon sah ihn nach und schluckte, es war schon seltsam sie hatte Provenza als Unterstützung aber den Mann den sie liebte nicht. Sie seufzte schwer und schluckte ihre Tränen herunter.

_‚__Heulen kann ich später.'_

Und somit verließ Sharon das LADP.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Andy parkte seinen Wagen vor Provenzas Wohnung und stieg aus, seit vielen Jahren hatte er einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung seines besten Freundes. Er schloss gerade die Tür auf, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte und die unverwechselbare schlecht gelaunte Stimme seines Partners.

„Hey Flynn, gut das du da bist, dann muss ich nicht warten um dir in den Arsch zu treten." Provenzas Stimme klang sarkastisch und doch schien er es ernst zu meinen.

„Mir in den Arsch treten? Was redest du für einen Mist alter Mann?" Andy hatte auf den Zuspruch seines gehofft aber stattdessen schien er wütend.

Gemeinsam betraten die zwei Männer die Wohnung.

„Sag mal Flynn, hast du den Verstand verloren? Du kannst doch nicht wie ein beleidigter Junge einfach alles hinwerfen, stell dir mal vor Taylor wäre und die Ecke gekommen." mahnend sah er zu Andy du deutete auf sein Wohnzimmer.

„Ich hätte vielleicht nicht so gehen sollen aber du hast ja keine Ahnung was passiert ist." Andy seufzte schwer „Ich habe dir doch von den Ballettabend erzählt und naja, danach war mehr zwischen Sharon und mir und …"

„Stop Stop Stop, spare dir die Einzelheiten, das will ich nicht wissen. Außerdem hast du so laut im Büro des Captains gebrüllt das ich alles verstehen konnte. Sie ist schwanger."

Andy schaute seinen Freund schockiert an, hatte er tatsächlich so laut gebrüllt? Und warum zum Teufel ging Provenza damit so ruhig um? Als sein Freund sollte er auf die Frau fluchen die ihm hintergangen hatte.

„Ja, sie ist schwanger und du weisst auch das ich nicht der Vater sein kann." fauchte Andy.

„Würdest du das den ernsthaft wollen? Ich meine sie ist dein Boss, du bist Steinalt, hast nicht wirklich viele Rücklagen und einer müsste möglicherweise seinen Job aufgeben."

„Hey, bleib auf dem Teppich, du bist viel älter als ich….ach, das ist doch verdammt egal…..fakt ist, sie bekommt ein Kind von einen anderen Kerl und dann besitzt sie noch die Frechheit mich anzulügen. Sie hat mit keinen anderen geschlafen, wo soll bitte sonst das Kind herkommen?" Andy redete sich immer mehr in Rage und hörte erst auf, als sein Freund die Stimme erhob.

„Flynn, halt jetzt die Klappe und höre mir zu!" Louis seufzte und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch seine Haare „Ich versteh doch deine Situation und ich kann auch verstehen das du wütend bist aber zum einen kannst du keinen eifersüchtigen Geliebten raushängen lassen, weil ihr sein KEIN Paar und….."

Andy unterbrach Louis und stand auf „Ich weiß wir sind kein Paar aber trotzdem liebe ich sie….ok? Ich liebe diese Frau und sie sagte sie liebt mich auch, warum tut sie mir dann so etwas an?"

Provenza sah geschockt aus, er hatte es geahnt seitdem Andy wie ein dummer verliebter Junge von der Hochzeit seiner Tochter wieder kam aber es aus seinen Mund zuhören war etwas ganz anderes.

„Himmel Flynn, was erzählst du da? Du kannst dich nicht in sie verliebt haben. Die Frau ist deine Vorgesetzte und verheiratet."

„Verheiratet? Das ist eine Alibi-Ehe und jeder weiß das. Jack verdient sie nicht und sie liebt ihn auch nicht mehr."

„Was macht dich so sicher? Vielleicht ist er der Vater."

„NEIN, definitiv nicht…Sharon würde sich nie mehr auf Jack einlassen."

„Was soll dieses spekulieren? Ich muss erst einmal was essen. Bestellen wir uns eine Pizza?" Provenza stand auf und ging zu seinem Telefon.

„Pizza? Pizza? Mein Leben steht auf den Kopf und du denkst an Pizza?" Andy konnte es nicht fassen.

„Mit dir kann man doch nicht reden. Alles was ich dir sage, willst du nicht hören."

„Natürlich will ich das! Wie siehst du denn das alles?"

Provenza seufzte dramatisch laut und sah dann ernst zu Andy „Was ich denke? Ich denke du hast dich wie der letzte Arsch benommen. Klar warst du sauer aber trotzdem sollte kein Mann so mit einer schwangeren Frau umgehen. Verdammt Flynn, auch der Captain ist keine 20 Jahre mehr und es wird ohnehin schon ein Risiko und dann brüllst du sie noch an und betitelt ihr Baby als Unfall, das ist geschmacklos Kumpel. Und wenn du mich fragst, dann geht hier gerade ordentlich was schief. Ich weiß das du diesen Eingriff hattest und keine Kinder zeugen kannst aber sie schien mir auch nicht als würde sie lügen."

„Ok, vielleicht habe ich mich etwas im Ton vergriffen aber…"

„Nichts aber Flynn, du hättest sie mal sehen sollen als sie ging. Sie sah nicht aus wie das blühende Leben, das kann ich dir sagen. Hast du dir mal überlegt ob bei deiner Vasektomie etwas schief gegangen sein könnte?"

Schief gegangen, Andy wusste nicht auf was sein Freund hinaus wollte. Sein Arzt hatte ihn gesagt das es 100 Prozentig sicher sei und davon war Andy immer ausgegangen „Was soll da schief gehen? Der Hahn wurde abgedreht."

Provenza schnaubte wie ein wütendes Nashorn, wollte sein Partner einfach nicht verstehen?

„Ich bin kein Arzt ok? Ich sage nur, du solltest es prüfen lassen, wenn doch was schief ging dann musst du nicht überrascht sein wenn plötzlich 20 MiniFlynn vor deiner Tür stehen." grinste Provenza ironisch.

Andy wurde schlecht, konnte das wirklich sein? Was wenn es schief gegangen war? Er wollte es nicht wahr haben, aber diese Erklärung wäre die plausibelste. Es würde Sharons Verhalten erklären, es würde bedeuten sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Sah sie deswegen so unschuldig aus? Hatte sie nicht gelogen und er war der Vater. Andy geriet in Panik.

_‚Mein Gott, wenn ich wirklich noch in der Lage bin Kinder zu zeugen, dann habe ich Sharon grundlos beschuldigt und noch schlimmer, mein eigenes Kind als Unfall bezeichnet.'_

„Fahr mich ins Krankenhaus!"

Provenza der sich gerade eine Pizza bestellen wollte, sah verwirrt hoch „Was?"

„Fahr mich ins Krankenhaus, ich…ich kann jetzt nicht fahren." Andy war vollkommen außer sich, er musste es wissen.

„Ich habe Hunger."

„Verdammt, hol dir was aus dem Automaten im Krankenhaus. Komm schon…."

Andy öffnete die Tür und lief voraus, Provenza schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚Hitzkopf bleibt Hitzkopf.'_

* * *

**_Im nächsten Kapitel wird aufgelöst ob Andy der Vater ist und wenn nicht wer es ist und warum. Freu mich auf eure Meinungen..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, ich muss sagen ich bin wirklich überrascht wie viele Andy NICHT als Vater des Babys wollen *erstaunt guck**

**Ich wollte es eigentlich in diesem Kapitel auflösen aber ich verschiebe das noch einmal auf das nächste Kapitel :-). Dies wird ein kurzes Kapitel, aber er regt zum grübeln an ;-). VIEL SPASS**

**Kapitel 9**

Rusty stand in der Küche und holte gerade die selbstgemachte Lasagne aus den Ofen, er wollte das Sharon so wenig wie möglich im Haushalt zu erledigen hatte. Immerhin war er 18 und kein Kind mehr und er wusste nach 2 Jahren genau was man in dieser Wohnung tun dürfte und was absolut Tabu ist. Der Junge Mann hatte sich in den letzten Tagen viel mit dem Thema schwangere Frauen auseinander gesetzt. Er laß viel über deren Essgewohnheiten, Stimmungsschwankungen und auch sehr viel zum Thema Risikoschwangerschaften. Er wollte für alles vorbereitet sein, sollte es Komplikationen geben, dann wollte er genau wissen was zutun ist. Sharon wusste es noch nicht aber Rusty hatte heimlich ihre Schwester gebeten nach Los Angeles zu kommen um Sharon zu unterstützen. Und so versprach Liz zukommen, sobald sie den Urlaub genehmigt bekommen würde. Rusty war sehr erleichtert, denn Sharon schien mit jeden Tag der verging angespannter zu werden. Niemand musste Rusty sagen, dass Flynn noch nichts wusste und er wusste auch das die Zeit knapp wurde, denn in einigen Wochen würde man es sehen.

Er hatte gerade den Salat fertig, als er die Schlüssel hörte, verwundert sah er auf seine Uhr.

„Sharon? Du bist aber heute früh Zuhause. Ich habe essen gemacht."

Sharon musste lächeln obwohl ihr nicht danach war. Rusty war ein so fürsorgliches Kind.

„Das riecht fantastisch, ist das Lasagne?"

„Ja und so wie du sie gern magst, mit wenig Fleisch und viel Grünzeug."

Sharon ging zu Rusty in die Küche und schaute sich erstaunt um „Rusty, hast du etwa die ganze Küche geputzt?"

Rusty strahlte, er hatte nie Probleme mit der Hausarbeit aber früher bei seiner Mutter bekam er nie ein Lob dafür wenn er ihren Dreck weggeräumt hatte und somit ließ er es. Stolz deutet er auf die Fenster „Die Küche ist geputzt und die Fenster habe ich auch gemacht."

„Oh Rusty, das ist so lieb von dir aber du solltest deine freien Tage nicht mit Hausputz vergeuden." Sharon war gerührt von Fürsorge.

„Es stört mich nicht wirklich und du bist arbeiten und solltest nicht zuviel machen. Setz dich, das Essen ist schon fertig und ich habe Hunger. Manche sagen man wird schon satt von kochen, stimmt bei mir jedenfalls nicht. Ich falle um vor Hunger."

Er stellte alles auf den Esstisch und legte 2 große Stücken Lasagne auf die Teller.

„Das sieht köstlich aus Schatz, danke."

Sharon spürte wie ihr Magen grummelte, sie hatte noch nicht wirklich gegessen und obwohl ihr nicht nach essen war, musste sie zugeben das sie wirklich Hunger hatte.

„Und wie war dein Tag?" fragte Rusty beiläufig und hätte sich im selben Moment am liebsten getreten als er Sharons Gesicht sah.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht so toll aber lass uns nicht darüber reden….nicht jetzt."

Sie lächelte ihren Ziehsohn traurig an.

„In Ordnung, später?"

„Was?" fragte Sharon.

„Reden wir dann später? Es ist nicht gut, wenn man alles in sich reinfrisst…..jaja, ich weiß das ich auch nicht immer der gesprächige bin was Probleme angeht aber der Satz stand von dir."

Sharon nahm Rusty Hand und drückte sie leicht „Vielleicht später, lass uns erst essen und dann brauche ich ein Bad."

* * *

Nachdem Rusty und Sharon mit dem Essen fertig waren, räumten sie den Tisch ab und Sharon gönnte sich endlich ihre ersehnte heiße Badewanne. Sofort spürte sie wie ihre Muskeln entspannten, doch ihr Geist tat das nicht.

Sie sah Andy vor sich, seine wütenden Augen und hörte seine verletzenden Worte.

_‚Unfall…er nannte dich einen Unfall.'_

Immer wieder strich sie über ihren Bauch de langsam eine leichte winzige Wölbung zeigte. Neben der Traurigkeit und der Enttäuschung über Andys Reaktion, spürte Sharon auch noch etwas anderes…..Wut. Sie war wütend auf Andy, er hatte sie wie eine Schlampe behandelt und nicht einmal zugelassen das sie in Ruhe sprechen konnten.

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die vergangenen Monate an sich vorbei ziehen. Andy war der einzige Mann mit dem sie geschlafen hatte, gut da gab es diesen Kerl aus der Bar mit den sie geflirtet hat aber mit ihm hatte sie nichts. Plötzlich riss Sharon die Augen auf.

_‚OH mein Gott.'_

Es war 2 Tage nachdem sie mit Andy geschlafen hatte und sie fühlte sich schrecklich. Sie ging mit Gavin in eine Bar um sich abzulenken und wie es Gavins Art war, suchte er sich einen netten Kerl zum Flirten und das tat Sharon auch.

„Hey meine Schöne, ich bin Jim." lächelte der dunkelhaarige Mann freundlich.

Beide verstanden sich gut und Sharon trank mehr als sie es sonst tat. Irgendwann verblasste ihre Erinnerung an diesen Abend bis sie am nächsten Morgen bei Jim Zuhause aufwachte. Sie trug noch all ihre Sachen außer die Schuhe. Er sagte er hatte sie mitgenommen weil sie betrunken war und ihm nicht sagen konnte, wo sie wohnte, es sei nichts passiert und er schlief auf der Couch.

Völlig geschockt starrte Sharon auf ihren Bauch.

_‚Das….das kann nicht sein. Oh lieber Gott, bitte lass das die Wahrheit gewesen sein.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Und das neue Kapitel ist fertig, ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht zulange warten lassen. Leider hatte ich keine Zeit zum schreiben.**

**Wir nähren uns jetzt der Auflösung. Wer ist Babys Daddy?**

**Kapitel 10**

Am nächsten Morgen saß Andy in der Arztpraxis von Dr Glenn. Am Abend zuvor war er mit Provenza ins Krankenhaus gefahren um sich dort untersuchen zu lassen aber die Krankenschwestern und Ärzte hatten wenig Verständnis für den aufgebrachten Mann. Seine Situation sei kein Notfall wurde ihm gesagt und er solle zu seinen Urologen gehen. Egal wie sehr Andy dem Personal des Krankenhauses versuchte zu erklären, es half nichts. Wütend und frustriert fuhr er wieder los und versuchte sich mit Provenza bei einem Baseballspiel abzulenken. Er konnte die Nacht kein Auge zu machen, er starrte auf die Uhr und verfluchte die Zeit, die nicht vergehen wollte. Irgendwann gegen 4 Uhr morgens schlief er ein um nur 3 Stunden später wieder aufzustehen. Er setzte sich in sein Auto und fuhr zu Dr Glenn.

Andy hatte das Gesicht verzogen, als die fast 100 Jahre alte Arzthelferin ihm einen kleinen Plastikbecher gab mit den Worten „Dann mal rein mit den Jungs". Die Situation war ohnehin schon schlimm genug und nun musste er noch eine Probe Spermien abgeben. Andy war nicht in Stimmung für so etwas aber es half nichts. Wollte er die Wahrheit wissen, so musste er da durch. Es dauerte unbequem lange bis er ‚erfolgreich' war und während Andy auf die Ergebnisse des Spermiogramms wartete, sprach er mit Dr Glenn.

„Also Mr Flynn, wie lange ist Ihre Vasektomie jetzt her?"

„Es sind fast 12 Jahre." antwortete Andy nervös.

„In Ordnung und Sie waren auch bei jeder Nachkontrolle?"

„Wie bitte? Welche Nachkontrolle?"

Dr Glenn nahm seine Brille ab und musterte Andy.

„Wenn man eine Vasektomie machen lässt, dann sollte man regelmässig zu Nachuntersuchungen gehen. Gerade in den ersten Jahren, kann es zu einer Rekanalisierung kommen. Das heißt, dass was durchtrennt wurde, wächst wieder zu. In seltenen Fällen kam es bei Männern nach 10 Jahren zu einer Rekanalisierung und sie waren wieder Zeugungsfähig. Für einige meiner Patienten war es gut und für manche nicht." Dr Glenn sah Andys geschocktes Gesicht und seufzte „Ich nehme an, Sie hatten nicht eine Nachuntersuchung. In wenigen Minuten haben wir die Resultate der Spermaprobe und dann wissen wir ob sie zu den Männern gehören bei denen es eine Rekanalisierung gab."

Andy musste sich die größte Mühe geben um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Nie hätte er gedacht das er doch der Vater sein könnte. Er fühlte sich mit jeder Sekunde schlechter. Wenn wirklich er der Vater sei und Sharon nicht gelogen hatte….

_‚Oh mein Gott, sie wird mir nie verzeihen.'_

Wieder hörte Andy in seinen Kopf Sharons Worte und sah ihre verletzlichen Augen die ihn bittend ansahen. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und überlegte was er tun sollte, wenn das Ergebnis zeigen würde, dass er zeugungsfähig sei.

* * *

Sharon war schrecklich nervös als sie zu dem Haus fuhr, das sie vor über 3 Monaten am morgen verlassen hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr an die Adresse erinnern und so hatte sie Gavin angerufen, er war an diesen Abend mit ihr unterwegs und vielleicht wusste er noch mehr als sie es tat. Sofort rief Gavin seinen Freund Roy an, der ein bekannter von Jim war und gab ihm seine Adresse. Gavin wollte an diesen Morgen mit Sharon zusammen dort hin fahren aber Sharon wollte und musste das allein bewältigen.

Als sie vor dem hübschen kleinen Haus parkte, spürte sie wie nervös sie war. Vielleicht war es doch nicht die beste Idee allein hinzukommen.

_‚Verdammt, ich bin ein Cop'_

Sie stieg aus und ging zu der Tür, wo sie dreimal klopfte. Er dauerte nicht lange, da hörte sie Schritte und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde blickte sie in das freundliche Gesicht von Jim. Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Sharon? Oh, ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht dich noch einmal zu sehen."

„Hallo Jim, kann ich kurz reinkommen? ich muss mit dir reden." sie blickte Jim ernst an.

„Sicher, komm rein." er führte Sharon in sein Wohnzimmer und beide setzten sich auf die Couch.

„Also, was ist los?" sah Jim sie fragend an.

„Jim, hör zu. Du erinnerst dich ja noch an den Abend als wir uns kennen lernten und ich muss wissen…..naja….ist vielleicht…haben wir…" Sharon wusste nicht wie sie es sagen sollte.

„Haben wir was? Mit einander geschlafen?"

Sharon sah Jim an und nickte nur vorsichtig.

„Sharon, ich weiß nicht wieso das jetzt wichtig ist für dich aber ich habe dir doch gesagt was passiert ist."

„Es ist sehr wichtig für mich Jim." ihre Stimme klang ernst und doch ängstlich.

„Ich wollte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, weil ich dachte es könnte dir unangenehm sein."

Sharon wurde kreidebleich.

_‚Oh Gott, nein bitte bitte.'_

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ok, bitte! Es ist wahr, dass du in meinem Auto eingeschlafen bist und so nahm ich dich mit. Als ich dich auf meine Couch gelegt hatte, wurdest du nochmal wach und naja, wir beide haben ein bisschen rumgemacht. Es war nichts ernstes ok, wir haben uns geküsst und vielleicht wäre auch mehr passiert aber dann hast du was gesagt, was mich stoppen ließ." Jim machte eine kurze Pause und sah Sharon dann tief in die Augen „Ich sagte, ich will dich Sharon und du sagtest….ich will dich auch ANDY."

Sharon starrte Jim mit offenen Mund an. Sollte sie sich freuen oder peinlich berührt sein?

„Ich sagte Andy?"

„Ja, und da war für mich der Abend gelaufen." Jim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Oh mein Gott, also hatten wir keinen Sex?"

„Nein Schatz, hatten wir nicht." lächelte Jim etwas traurig.

„Oh Gott sei dank." Sharon seufzte und schaute dann zu Jim „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich musste es wissen."

„Hey, ist schon ok, ich hoffe nur dieser Andy ist es wert."

Sharons Augen wurden traurig und sie blickte auf ihren Bauch „Das wird sich zeigen."

* * *

Es vergingen noch 20 Minuten bis die Ergebnisse von dem Spermatest kamen. Andy schaute Dr Glenn gespannt an.

„Nun Mr Flynn, wir haben die Ergebnisse. Der Test ist positiv."

„Positiv? Für wem?" fragte Andy gereizt.

„Es bedeutet, dass Sie immer noch in der Lage sind Kinder zu zeugen. Wie es aussieht, sind die Kanäle wieder zugewachsen. Ihre Spermien sind voll in Takt und wenn ich das sagen darf, für einen Mann ihres Alters sehr gut."

Andy konnte es nicht fassen. Was hatte er nur getan? Wie konnte er sich nur so verhalten?

_‚Was habe ich Sharon nur angetan? Ich bin so ein Arschloch.'_

Geschockt starrte Andy ins leere und wusste nicht was er nun tun sollte.

**Also, Andy ist der Vater :-). Freu mich auf eure Bewertungen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure lieben Bewertungen und ich bin froh das der Großteil von euch mit Andy als Vater happy ist :-). Was ich allerdings nicht so ganz verstehe ist, wenn man Flynn hasst wie es in der einen Bewertung steht, warum liest man denn eine Romance Story mit Andy und Sharon? Das verstehe ich nicht ganz. Trotzdem hoffe ich das auch diejenigen nicht allzu enttäuscht sind die Jim als Vater wollten. Nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 11.**

**Kapitel 11**

Ob Andy wollte oder nicht, er musste ins Büro fahren. Er hatte einen Anruf von Provenza erhalten, dass die neuen Informationen vom NYPD nun da waren. Wie sollte er nur den Tag überstehen? Wie sollte er Sharon entgegen treten? Wie sollte er ihr jemals wieder in die Augen sehen?

Er fuhr ins Parkhaus des LADPs und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Kaum hatte er den Murderroom betreten, kam ihm Provenza entgegen.

„Hey Flynn, gut das du da bist. Auf deinen Schreibtisch liegt ein Stapel von Papieren die auf dich warten. Das NYPD war nicht der Meinung uns die Arbeit zu erleichtern indem sie uns nur relevantes schicken, die haben wirklich alles hergeschickt." grumelte der alte Mann und warf sein Kreuzworträtsel auf den Tisch „Das werde ich wohl nicht mehr heute schaffen." Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse und sah zu seinen Freund. Andy sah müde und niedergeschlagen aus.

_‚Verdammt, der Trottel schleppt seine privaten Probleme mit zur Arbeit.'_

Provenza zog seinen Stuhl neben Flynns Schreibtisch und sprach leise zu seinen Freund „Hör zu Kumpel, du musst das jetzt abschalten. Weiter Mutmaßungen anzustellen bringt nichts und bis du nicht weißt was los ist, solltest du dich zusammenreißen."

Andy sah sich um, um sicherzustellen, dass keiner weiter da war und flüsterte „Ich war heute schon beim Arzt. Scheiße, ich habe wirklich scheiße gebaut." er sah zu Provenza und schüttelte traurig den Kopf „Sie hat mich nicht angelogen…..ich kann immer noch Kinder zeugen."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, ich habe einen Test machen lassen und wie es aussieht ist das was durchtrennt wurde wieder zusammen gewachsen."

„Das ist mies Flynn. Ich meine, jetzt stehst du echt wie ein Arsch da." sagte Provenza und dachte nicht daran auf seinen Freund Rücksicht zunehmen.

„Ich stehe nicht da wie ein Arsch, ich bin einer. Was soll ich jetzt machen?" hilfesuchend sah er zu Provenza.

„Nun, ich habe dir schon vor Monaten gesagt du sollst die Finger von Raydor lassen aber hast du auf mich gehört? Nein! Nun ist sie schwanger von dir und du hast ihr unterstellt sie wollte dir ihren Unfall unterschieben. Ihr seit kein Paar, sie ist noch verheiratet und dein Boss. Selbst wenn ihr beide das wieder auf die Reihe bekommt, dann werdet ihr noch mit Taylor und Pope zu kämpfen haben." Louis schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verdammt, ich gebe einen Dreck auf Taylor oder Pope, es geht hier nur um Sharon und mich. Ich habe sie verletzt und beleidigt und ich weiß nicht ob sie mir verzeihen kann oder wird." Andy klang so verzweifelt, so hatte ihn Provenza lange nicht gesehen.

„Das musst du mit ihr klären Kumpel aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, denke ich du wirst es schwer haben. Ich meine, du warst wirklich ekelhaft zu ihr aber egal…"

Provenza wurde durch das klicken von Absatzschuhen unterbrochen. Andy und Louis drehten sich um und erblickten Sharon, die den Murderroom betrat.

„Guten Morgen meine Herren, ich hörte von Amy das wir neue Informationen haben. Leutnant Provenza, wenn sie etwas haben, informieren Sie mich bitte sofort. Ich bin bei Buzz im Elketronikraum."

Sie wagte nicht einen Blick auf Andy zu werfen und drehte sich um, doch dann hörte sie seine Stimme und ihr Herz sank.

Die ganze Fahrt hierher machte sie sich Gedanken wie sie Andy nun gegenüber stehen sollte. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst vor der Begegnung. Er hatte sie wie eine Kriminelle behandelt und sein Kind verleugnet. Sie spürte eine tiefsitzende Wut auf Andy und doch musste sie sich zusammen nehmen um ihn nicht weinend in die Arme zufallen. Sie liebte Andy, mehr als er wahrscheinlich dachte.

„Sharon, bitte warte. Wir müssen reden."

Seine Stimme klang aufgeregt und sanft, ganz anders als an dem Tag zuvor. Sharon drehte sich nicht um und sprach mit kalter Stimme.

„Wenn es nicht den Fall betrifft Leutnant, will ich es nicht hören." sie betonte seinen Rang besonders und verließ dann den Murderroom.

Andy fühlte sich als hätte ihn einer in den Magen getreten, er sank in seinen Stuhl und seufzte.

„Sie hasst mich, sie wird mir nie verzeihen."

„Rede nicht so ein dummes Zeug, sie hasst dich nicht aber was hast du erwartet? Das sie freudestrahlend auf dich zu läuft? Gib ihr Zeit und rede heute Abend in Ruhe mit ihr. Frag sie ob sie mit dir zum Dinner geht und kläre es nicht hier im Muderroom."

Andy nickte seinen Freund zu „Du hast recht. Du bist wirklich ein guter Freund Louis."

„Ja ja ja, und nun erledige deine Arbeit."

Auch wenn Provenza immer mürrisch tat, wusste Andy das er ein wirklich guter Kerl war.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 ist fertig und Sharon bekommt unerwartet Unterstützung von einer Person von der Sie nie dachte sie wäre ihr Freund.**

**Kapitel 12**

Es war am späten Nachmittag als ein zufrieden aussehender Chief Taylor in den Murderroom kam um mit Sharon zu sprechen.

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen Captain Raydor, Sie haben den Fall in nur 4 Tagen gelöst und das NYPD hat seit 2 Jahren daran gearbeitet. Chief Pope und der Bürgermeister sind sehr zufrieden mit der Arbeit von Major Crimes." Russell Taylor saß vor Sharons Schreibtisch und hatte ein aufrichtiges wenn auch selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht.

Sharon versuchte zu lächeln und nickte ab und zu, obwohl sie Taylor nicht wirklich zuhörte. Sie hatten den Fall abgeschlossen und nun wollte sie einfach nur nach Hause.

„Vielen Dank Chief, aber es war eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen LAPD und NYPD. Ohne die Informationen der Kollegen aus New York wären wir nie so schnell auf die nötigen Hinweise gestoßen."

„Keine falsche Bescheidenheit Captain, Sie waren wirklich gut und damit meine ich Sie und Ihr Team. Chief Pope möchte gern etwas mit Ihnen besprechen und möchte sie am Donnerstag sehen." lächelte Taylor und stand auf „Bis dahin sollten Sie sich alle ein paar ruhige Stunden gönnen bis der nächste Mord kommt."

Sharon stand auf und wollte Taylor verabschieden, als sie spürte wie sich die Welt um sie herum anfing zu drehen. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und sie sah für wenige Augenblicke schwarz. Taylor fiel schon auf das sie nicht so fit wie sonst aussah, als er ihr Büro betrat. Bevor Sharon zu Boden fallen konnte, rannte Taylor um den Schreibtisch und fing sie auf. Völlig desorientiert sah Sharon sich um und war peinlich berührt sich in den Armen von Taylor wieder zu finden.

„Captain, sind Sie in Ordnung? Soll ich einen Arzt rufen lassen?" fragte Taylor aufrichtig und musterte die Frau vor sich genau.

Er half Sharon zurück in ihren Stuhl und reichte ihr ihre Flasche Wasser.

„Vielen Dank Chief, aber das wird nicht nötig sein." seufzte Sharon und atmete tief durch.

„Sind Sie sicher? Sie sehen sehr blass aus und wirken schon seit ich Ihr Büro betrat sehr abwesend. Ich meine, Sie haben sich nicht einmal erkundigt was Chief Pope von Ihnen will."

Sharon schloss die Augen, sie wollte jetzt nicht mit Taylor reden. Dieses Gespräch würde sie früh genug führen müssen.

„Chief, ich weiß Ihre Sorge zu schätzen aber ich bin nicht krank. Mein Kreislauf spielt etwas verrückt und mein Magen macht mir zu schaffen aber sonst geht es mir wirklich gut." versuchte Sharon zu lächeln.

_‚Es ist ja keine Lüge._'

Taylor nickte und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Sharons Körper, als sie wieder die Augen schloss und ein paarmal tief einatmete. Er würde es nie zugeben aber er hatte schon des öfteren einen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt oder auf ihre Beine geworfen. Demnach entging ihm nicht der kleine Bauch der sich unter ihrem T-shirt abzeichnete. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er für einen Moment geschockt war.

„Wie Sie meinen Captain, aber Sie sollten sich etwas ausruhen. Meiner Frau ging es damals genau so und sie wollte auch nicht kürzer treten." sagte Taylor und war auf Sharons Reaktion gespannt.

_‚Was hat er gesagt?'_

Sharon brauchte einen Moment um das was sie gerade hörte zu verarbeiten. Sie riss die Augen auf und starrte Taylor schockiert an.

„Was? Was bitte hat Ihre Frau damit zutun?" Sharon spürte die Panik in sich aufsteigen.

„Meine Frau hatte auch diese Probleme in der letzten Schwangerschaft, sie war auch schon 47 Jahre als sie unseren Sohn zur Welt brachte. Es ist gerade ein bisschen wie ein Dejavue."

Sharon hatte sich unzählige Szenarien ausgemalt wie Taylor reagieren würde aber dieses war keines davon. Er schien weder verärgert noch hielt er ihr eine ‚ich bin sehr enttäuscht' Predigt.

„Chief, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Sharon fühlte sich hilflos. sie wollte in diesem Gespräch auf alles vorbereitet sein und nun traf sie es vollkommen überraschend.

_‚Ich kann ihn nicht anlügen.'_

Sie seufzte und nickte ein wenig „Ich hätte es Ihnen sagen sollen, aber ich fand nicht den richtigen Augenblick. Sie haben recht Sir, ich bin schwanger und das fast im vierten Monat. Ich weiß es ist unpassend und ….."

„Unpassend? Captain, ich glaube nicht das es eine LAPD Regel gibt, die sagt eine Frau darf nur bis 35 schwanger werden." witzelte Taylor, wurde dann aber ernst „Allerdings haben Sie recht, es wird kompliziert werden mit der Leitung von Major Crimes. Wenn es soweit ist, brauchen Sie eine würdige Vertretung und bitte sagen Sie nicht Provenza."

Sharon konnte es kaum fassen. Da saß Chief Russell Taylor vor ihr und versuchte wirklich witzig zu sein und brachte volles Verständnis für sie auf. Dies musste ein Traum sein.

„Sie werden natürlich noch Chief Pope in Kenntnis setzten müssen, aber Sie sollten sich nicht zu viele Gedanken machen. Major Crimes ist im Moment sein Liebling."

Sharon schluckte und setzte sich gerade hin „Ähm…nun, danke für Ihr Verständnis Chief. Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet." sagte sie ehrlich und lächelte leicht.

„Das glaub ich gern, ich zeige mich lieber als Bösewicht. Es verhindert das die Leute einem auf der Nase herum tanzen."

Das erste Mal an diesem Tag lachte Sharon „Ja, das kenne ich nur zu gut aus meiner FID Zeit." dann wurde sie ernst und schaute zu Taylor „Danke Chief, ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar für ihr Verständnis."

Taylor zwinkerte Sharon zu und machte sich auf den Weg ihr Büro zu verlassen „Nochmal, gute Arbeit Captain." mit einem Lächeln verließ er ihr Büro.

_‚Captain Raydor ist wirklich nochmal schwanger. Ich wüsste nur gern ob ihr Mann der Vater ist.'_ doch diese Frage erschien ihm zu privat.

Er verließ den Murderroom und danke allen auf den Weg nach draußen.

Nachdem Taylor weg war, atmete Sharon erleichtert. Sie fühlte sich als wäre eine riesige Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden. Wenigstens eine Last.

Andy schaute immer wieder zu Sharons Büro, er hatte den ganzen Tag überlegt wie er das Gespräch mit ihr suchen sollte. Sie war am Morgen so kalt zu ihm und er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

„So Leute, der Fall ist abgehackt und Taylor ist weg. Machen wir Schluss für heute." rief Provenza und erhielt sofort die Zustimmung aller.

Andy wusste, dass es jetzt soweit war. Er stand auf und ging langsam zu Sharons Büro.

_‚Gott, ich hoffe sie wird mir eine Chance geben.'_

Er klopfte kurz und trat dann ein.

„Sharon, ich muss mit dir reden." sagte er schnell und schloss die Tür.

Sharons Herz begann zu rasen sobald sie Andy erblickte. Sie hatte ihn den ganzen Tag auf Abstand gehalten, doch nun war sie allein mit ihm. Sie war wütend und enttäuscht und hätte ihm am liebsten angeschrien und doch wünschte sie sich so sehr, dass er sie einfach nur in seine Arme nahm.

„Haben wir beide wirklich noch etwas zu besprechen?" fragte Sharon leise und ihre Stimme war gebrochen. Sie wünschte sie könnte härter klingen aber sie hatte einfach keine Kraft für ein Schauspiel.

„Sharon bitte gib mir eine Chance zu erklären. Ich weiß selbst das ich mich wie ein kompletter Arsch benommen habe aber bitte hör mir zu. Lass uns essen gehen und reden." bittend sah er Sharon an.

Sharon wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, nachdenklich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Bitte Sharon, gib mir eine Chance." Andy trat dicht an Sharon heran und sah ihr direkt in die Augen „Bitte"

„Ich…ich möchte nicht essen gehen. Wenn du reden willst, dann sag mir jetzt was du zu sagen hast."

Doch Andy sagte kein Wort, er schaute nur auf die kleine Wölbung von Sharon und wie von selbst legte er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Sein Baby! Dort wuchs sein Baby!

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und hinterlasst mir eine Bewertung. :-)


	13. Chapter 13

**FEIERLAUNE :-)!Ach, ich liebe die Fußball Weltmeisterschaft :-)**

**Vielen Dank für eure tollen Bewertungen und viel Spaß mit Kapitel 13.**

**Kapitel 13**

Sharon spürte Andys warme Hand auf ihren Bauch und sie konnte nicht das tiefe Gefühl das sie in dem Moment spürte leugnen. Sie hatte sich diese Art von Reaktion so sehr gewünscht aber nicht heute. Sie wollte diesen liebevollen Blick sehen, als sie ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählte. Doch da sah er sie nicht mit liebevollen Augen an sondern mit Wut und Hass an. Wieder sah sie diesen schrecklich kalten Augen vor sich und hörte seine verletzenden Wort. Als wäre sie gerade aus einen Traum erwacht schlug sie seine Hand von ihrem Bauch weg und trat 3 Schritte zurück.

„Wage das nie wieder Andrew!" sprach Sharon mit leiser und bedrohlicher Stimme und sah ihn mit kalten Augen an „Was denkst du wer du bist? Du beleidigst mich, nennst MEIN Kind einen Unfall, unterstellst mir ich sei eine Schlampe die mit irgendeinen Kerl ins Bett steigt und denkst nun es sei alles vergeben und vergessen? Nein, so einfach ist das nicht."

Andy sah Sharon wehmütig an, er wusste er war zu weit gegangen aber er wollte ihr nur seine Zuneigung zeigen „Sharon, hör mir doch zu."

„Nein, du hörst mir zu. Du hast keine Ahnung wie ich mich gefühlt habe, wie ich mich immer noch fühle. Ich war selbst so geschockt jetzt noch einmal ein Baby zubekommen und habe auf deine Unterstützung gehofft aber was habe ich bekommen?" Sharon sprach lauter als sie es wollte, aber die ganze Wut auf Andy stieg in ihr auf und sie hatte das Gefühl zu platzen, wenn sie sich nicht Luft machen würde.

„Bitte Sharon, jetzt lass mich doch ausreden. Ich verstehe das du wütend bist, wirklich. Gib mir nur eine Chance. Ich habe mich wie der letzte Dummkopf benommen und du hast das alles nicht verdient aber ich liebe dich Sharon und ich werde alles tun um es wieder gut zu machen. Bitte…" flehend sah er zu Sharon.

Ich liebe dich sagte Andy und das war der einzige Grund das Sharon ihn zuhören würde, denn sie liebte ihn auch. Aber er hatte sie so verletzte, dass sie nicht einfach so verzeihen konnte und es auch nicht wollte. Sie seufzte und nickte schließlich.

Andy wollte näher an sie heran treten, doch entschied er sich dagegen. Er wollte sie nicht wieder bedrängen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt das ich vor fast 12 Jahren eine Vasektomie hatte und ich bin wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass ich keine Kinder mehr zeugen kann. Anscheinend ist es aber so, dass es zu einer re-blablabla kommen kann und das ist bei mir geschehen. Ich weiss selbst das ich falsch reagiert habe und dich zu unrecht beschuldigt habe aber ich fühlte mich so verraten und so….eifersüchtig. Ich habe dich mit einen anderen in meinen Gedanken gesehen und bin durchgedreht." Andy schüttelte traurig den Kopf „Weisst du Sharon, ich war nie ein eifersüchtiger Mann aber bei dir ist es anders. Vielleicht weil ich dich so liebe und angst davor habe dich zu verlieren."

Sharon hörte Andy aufmerksam zu und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Andy ein kleines bisschen verstehen konnte.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren Sharon. Egal was passiert, ich werde für dich und das Baby da sein aber bitte gib mir noch eine Chance."

Sharon wusste nicht ob sie es richtig gesehen hatte aber sie könnte schwören das sie eine winzige Träne in Andys Augen sah. Sie schluckte schwer und sprach mit flüsternder Stimme „Du hast mir weh getan, du weißt nicht wie sehr."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß und ich werde es wieder gut machen." erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. Wie konnte er ihr nur jemals so wehtun? Der Gedanke das sie wegen ihm möglicherweise stundenlang geweint hatte ließ sein Herz sinken.

„Andy, ich liebe dich und das weißt du aber…aber wie soll ich mit dir zusammen sein, wenn du mir nicht vertraust? Ich weiß nicht ob ich mit dir noch zusammen sein kann." ihre Stimme war fest und ernst, aber ihr Herz schrie und weinte.

_‚Vergib ihm doch, du liebst ihn'_ schrie eine Stimme in ihr, doch eine andere schrie noch lauter _‚Denk an dein Baby, du bist allein sicherer und er kann dir nicht mehr wehtun.'_

„Sharon….." Andy konnte es nicht glauben, er wollte es nicht glauben. Es dürfte nicht vorbei sein.

„Ich bin schwanger von dir und wenn du für das Baby da sein willst, dann werde ich sehr glücklich darüber sein aber…..aber….." Sharon spürte wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete und wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen „Es wird kein uns mehr geben Andy. Es tut mir leid….es tut mir leid."

Bevor Sharon in Tränen ausbrechen konnte, nahm sie ihre Tasche und rannte an Andy vorbei. Weg, sie wollte nur noch weg. Sie rannte auf die Damen Toilette und sank auf den Boden, wo sie ihren Tränen freien lauf lassen konnte.

* * *

Freu mich wie immer auf Kommentare :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Es war Donnerstag und Sharon hatte endlich ihr Gespräch mit Chief Pope. Sie hatte tagelang gewartet und gehofft die Zeit würde schneller vergehen. Es war nicht so, dass sie unbedingt die Gesellschaft von Pope genießen wollte, sie wollte endlich diese schwere Last von ihren Schultern haben. Jeden Tag betrat sie das LAPD Gebäude und fühle sich wie eine Lügnerin. Sharon Raydor war möglicherweise vieles aber sie war nicht verlogen auch wenn einige das dachten. Seufzend dachte sie an Andy. Nachdem sie ihn in ihrem Büro stehen ließ, hatte er gefühlte hundertmal versucht anzurufen, er sprach unzählige Nachrichten auf ihre Mailbox und schrieb viele SMS. Doch alle blieben unbeantwortet und irgendwann kamen keine Anrufe und Nachrichten mehr. Immer wieder sagte sich Sharon, dass es das beste ist. Andy hatte sich entschuldigt und er sah so aufrichtig aus aber wie oft sah sie das auch bei Jack? Die Tage danach verliefen ruhig für Major Crimes und so blieb Sharon leider auch mehr Zeit zum grübeln. Aus ihrem Büro heraus beobachtete sie Andy, der geistesabwesend mit seinem Telefon spielte. Er sah schrecklich aus, niedergeschlagen und tiefe Augenringe und es schmerzte so sehr ihn so zu sehen. Wenn es nur nach Sharons Gefühle ging, wäre sie sofort zu ihn gerannt und hätte ihn liebevoll Umarmt und ihn geküsst. Gott, wie sehr vermisste sie seine Küsse und seine liebevolle Stimme, die Art wie er ihren Namen sagte und wie er sie dabei ansah. Doch es ging hier nicht nur um Gefühle, es ging darum was das beste für sie und vor allem für das Baby war. Sie wollte nicht noch ein Kind in einer kaputten Beziehung aufwachsen lassen. Langsam erhob sich Sharon von ihrem Stuhl und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war an der Zeit, sie richtet ihren Rock und ihre Bluse und verließ ihr Büro.

„Ich werde in etwa 1 Stunde zurück sein, ich habe einen Termin mit Chief Pope." sagte Sharon und sah das alle neugierig schauten, alle außer Andy der immer noch mit seinem Handy spielte.

„Sicher Mam, wir halten hier die Stellung." meldete sich Tao.

„Gut, Leutnant Provenza würden Sie mich bitte ein Stück begleiten?"

Provenza erhob sich mühsam von seinem Stuhl und legte sein Rätsel bei Seite „Sicher Captain." Er nahm seine Jacke und folgte Sharon. Nachdem sie außer Hörweite waren, begann Sharon leise zu sprechen.

„Leutnant, ich möchte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten und es ist naja….privat."

Louis nickte leicht, er hatte eine Ahnung was sie von ihm wollte.

„Es geht um Andy, er sieht wirklich schlecht aus und ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn."

Provenza seufzte und rieb sich sein Gesicht „Hören Sie Sharon, es hat ihn wirklich sehr schwer getroffen, dass Sie ihn entgültig den Laufpass gegeben haben und wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich ihn selbst noch nie so niedergeschlagen gesehen. Aber ich verstehe auch Ihre Situation und Sie sollten sich jetzt nur um sich kümmern und um das Baby. Ich behalte Flynn schon im Auge, keine Sorge."

„Danke, wirklich ich fühle mich viel besser wenn ich weiß das Sie für Andy da sind." sie schluckte schwer.

„Kein Problem, der dumme Hund ist mein Freund. Sagen Sie mal, wie geht's dem Kleinen da?" er fuchtelte leicht mit seinen Zeigefinger vor Sharons Bauch herum, was sie zum Lächeln brachte. Es war das stolze Lächeln einer Mutter.

„Oh, es ist alles in bester Ordnung, ich war gestern beim Arzt. Das Baby ist bester Gesundheit."

„Das freut mich, nun Sie sollten zu Ihren Termin."

„Oh sicher und nochmal Danke." sie drehte sich um und ging zu den Aufzügen. Louis sah ihr nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Nie hätte er gedacht das er so denken würde, aber er hoffte wirklich das die beiden wieder zu einander finden, irgendwann!

* * *

Sharon stand vor Popes Büro und holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor sie an die Tür klopfte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte sie die Stimme von Pope und sie trat ein.

„Ah Captain, gut das Sie hier sind. Bitte nehmen Sie platz." Will Pope deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch.

Sharon trat näher und nahm platz „Danke Chief."

„Als erstes möchte ich Sie für die tolle Arbeit beglückwünschen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich erst bedenken hatte mit Ihnen als Chefin von Major Crimes aber Sie haben sich für mehr als würdig erwiesen. Wir haben in den letzten 2 Jahren Unmengen an Geld gespart und das erfreut nicht nur mich sondern auch den Bürgermeister. Wir stehen besser da als jedes andere Department in Kalifornien." Pope lächelte und wartet auf die Reaktion von Sharon, doch außer ein leichtes Kopfnicken kam nichts.

„Captain, ich weiß das Sie zu beginn sehr verstimmt waren weil Sie nicht die Beförderung bekommen haben, die ich Ihnen zugesagt hatte. Taylor erzählte mir von dem Gespräch, aber zu der zeit war die Kasse des LAPD leer und es galt Beförderungssperre. Diese wurde jetzt aber aufgehoben und ich freue mich Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Sie von nun an den Rang eines Commanders tragen werden."

Sharon hatte das Gefühl, dass man ihr den Boden unter den Füssen wegzog. Commander? Sie bekam tatsächlich doch noch ihre Beförderung. Sie sollte sich darüber freuen aber würde Pope sie auch noch befördern, wenn er von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfuhr?

„Chief, das ist wirklich eine Überraschung und ich danke Ihnen sehr." sie sah Pope aufrichtig an.

„Aber Sie haben mir noch etwas zusagen, nicht wahr? Taylor hat mich vor gewarnt, dass sie mir etwas sagen wollen, also raus damit. Es muss etwas ernstes sein wenn es so Ihre Freude hemmt."

Will lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und beobachtete die Frau vor ihn. Er kannte Sharon Raydor viele Jahre aber heute schien sie viel nervöser und aufgeregter als sonst.

„Chief, ich….ich freue mich wirklich sehr über die Beförderung aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass ich in absehbarer Zeit etwas kürzer treten muss und für einige Zeit sogar einen Ersatz bei Major Crimes brauchen werde."

_‚Wenn er mich nicht gleich feuert'_ dachte sie sarkastisch.

„Sind Sie etwa krank?" fragte Will von lehnte sich nach vorn.

„Nein, ich bin nicht krank aber ich bin schwanger."

„SCHWANGER? Jetzt? Wieso?" Will hatte das Gefühl von Stuhl zufallen.

„Wieso? Ähm Chief, ich weiß nicht wie ich Ihnen diese Frage beantworten soll." sagte Sharon und ihr Gesicht verriet eine leichte Röte.

Will konnte es nicht fassen, er lehnte sich zurück und seufzte.

„Chief, ich weiss das es kompliziert werden kann aber ich möchte meine Arbeit keinesfalls aufgeben. Ich bin jetzt fast im vierten Monat und…."

„Im vierten Monat schon? Warum haben Sie früher nichts gesagt?" fragte Will, schien aber nicht wütend sondern überfordert.

„Ich wusste es selbst nicht Chief, ich war selbst so geschockt und musste es auch erst einmal verarbeiten." Sharon seufzte und schaute auf ihre Hände.

Will sah Sharon prüfend an „Nun, dann ist das erste was ich Ihnen zusagen habe folgendes."

Er stand auf und blickte auf Sharon hinunter.

_‚Das war es nun, ich wusste er würde kein Verständnis haben._' dachte Sharon traurig.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Captain." sagte Will und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sharon sah überrascht zu ihrem Boss „Was?"

„Hören Sie Captain, ich kann nicht sagen das ich sehr erfreut bin. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich nicht gedacht das Sie nochmal schwanger werden, Sie haben zwei erwachsene Kinder. Aber es ist auch nicht gegen Regeln des LADP, die Sie ja am besten kennen."

„Ich muss Ihnen aber noch etwas sagen Chief."

Will sah Sharon skeptisch an „Was kommt den nun noch? Wieviele Bomben wollen sie noch hochgehen lassen?"

„Es geht um den Vater des Babys, er…..er ist ein Mitglied meines Teams. Wir haben die Beziehung beendet aber…"

„STOP! Sagten Sie gerade er ist ein Mitglied Ihres Teams? Sie haben oder hatten etwas mit einen Untergeordneten Offizier? Das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein. Was ist los mit Ihnen Captain? Ich hielt Sie immer für besonders besonnen aber das setzt allen die Krone auf." Will ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und sah Sharon streng an „Es ist Flynn nicht wahr?"

War das so offensichtlich? Wie konnte Pope es wissen?

„Sir, woher wissen Sie das?" Sharon sah Will geschockt an.

„Ich weiss es nicht aber ich dachte es mir. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum ich die Kündigung von Flynn bekam. Ihr Glück Captain, wenn Flynn weg ist dann löst sich das Problem von selbst."

„Moment Sir, sagten Sie dass Leutnant Flynn gekündigt hat? Wann?" Sharon spürte wie ihr Herz sank.

„Sie wissen es nicht?" fragte Will und Sharon schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf „Er hat gestern seine Kündigung eingereicht und ich muss sagen, es hat mich nicht gewundert. Er ist fast 60 und ich nahm an er möchte sich einen schönen Lebensabend machen."

Völlig schockiert sank Sharon in den Stuhl und starrte auf den Fussboden.

„Also Captain wir machen folgendes. Da Flynn nun kein wirkliches Mitglied Ihres Teams mehr ist, haben wir nicht den Konflikt zwischen privatem und beruflichen. Sie werden weiterhin die Leitung von Major Crimes haben bis Sie ihr Baby bekommen und dann die Elternzeit folgt. Sie müssen einen aus dem Team als Vertretung ernennen bis Sie wieder da sind. Tja und was Ihre Beförderung angeht, es würde ein schlechtes Bild auf uns alle werfen wenn eine Frau aufgrund einer Schwangerschaft nicht das bekommt was ihr zusteht. Zudem haben Sie sich nie etwas zu schulden kommen lassen…..nun, bis jetzt. Sie bekommen Ihre Beförderung, aber nur weil ich weiss das Sie nicht zu den Leuten gehören die ein Dauerproblem darstellen."

Sharon hörte Will aufmerksam zu, aber in ihrem Kopf hörte sie immer wieder einen Satz.

‚Andy hat gekündigt, ich kann es nicht fassen.'

Sie sollte beruhigt sein, es würde sicherlich viel einfacher sein wenn er nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe wäre aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen in den Murderroom zu kommen und ihn nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie würde nicht mehr seine Stimme hören wenn er mit Provenza über Kleinigkeiten stritt und er würde sie nie wieder zu Verhören begleiten. Ihre Fels an den sie sich immer festhalten konnte, war nicht mehr da und Sharon hatte plötzlich schreckliche angst zu ertrinken. Woran sollte sie sich nun festhalten? Geistesabwesend stand sie auf.

„Ich danke Ihnen für ihr Vertrauen Chief, vielen Dank." Sharon versuchte zu lächeln und wenigstens etwas glücklich auszusehen aber sie konnte einfach nicht.

„Nun, viel Glück Commander Raydor."

Sharon nickte Will noch einmal zu und verließ dann sein Büro. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu Major Crimes. War heute der Tag an dem sie Andy das letzte Mal dort sah? Sie spürte eine unendlich große Leere in sich. Wie konnte ihr Leben sich so schnell so verändern?

* * *

So ihr Lieben, dieses Kapitel war doch ziemlich lang und ich hoffe ihr hattet Freude daran. Freu mich wie immer von euch zu lesen :-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Nachdem Sharon den Murderroom verlassen hatte und Andy sicher war, sie würde für die nächste Stunde nicht hier sein, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen du informierte seine Kollegen von seiner Kündigung. Er erzählte eine lahme Ausrede von mehr Zeit mit seinen Enkeln verbringen, Ruhestand genießen und tat so als würde er sich auf seinen Ruhestand freuen. Andy erzählte mit einen Lächeln was er alles für seine viele Freizeit geplant hatte und sah dabei in die irritieren Gesichter seiner Freunde, die fast schon seine Familie waren. Alle sahen sich betroffen an und sagen nicht viel, es war ein großer Schock Flynn nicht mehr im Team zu haben Alle schienen traurig, alle außer Provenza der kurz davor stand die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

„Tja Leute, ich mache mir jetzt ein schönes Leben. Wer weiß, vielleicht mache ich eine Weltreise. Wir werden uns bestimmt mal sehen Leute." Andy nahm seinen Karton den er am Abend zuvor unter seinen Schreibtisch versteckt hatte und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden.

Andy fühlte sich furchtbar aber er wusste es war das einzig gute was er jetzt noch für Sharon tun konnte. Würde er bleiben, dann würden sie beide nur noch mehr leiden und Sharon würde möglicherweise viel Ärger bekommen wegen einer Beziehung zu einen Untergebenen. Langsam verließ er den Murderroom und konnte nicht fassen, dass er nun alles hinter sich lassen würde. Er stand vor dem Fahrstuhl und hörte eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich voller Zorn.

„Flynn, was soll der Mist?" sprach Provenza und funkelte Andy wütend an.

Andy seufzte und drehte sich zu dem älteren Mann „Hör zu, ich weiß du bist sauer weil ich dich nicht früher informiert habe aber…."

„Einen Dreck weißt du Flynn! Dein dummes Gerede von Urlaub und Weltreise, wir wissen beide warum du gekündigt hast. Ich kann nicht glauben wie feige du bist."

„Feige? Ich bin nicht feige, du ahnst nicht wieviel Kraft mich diese Entscheidung gekostet hat. Ich liebe diesen verdammten Job und das weisst du." fuhr Andy seinen Freund an.

„Ich rede nicht davon! Ich rede davon, dass du dich jetzt wo der Captain nicht da ist aus den Staub machst, DAS ist feige! Verdammt Flynn auch wenn sie dir den Laufpass gegeben hat sie das nicht verdient. Denkst du Dummkopf mal an ihre Gefühle?"

„Seit wann bist du so auf ihrer Seite? Willst du vielleicht selbst was von ihr?" noch bevor Flynn realisierte was er gerade gesagt hatte, war es schon zu spät. Provenza sah ihn geschockt an und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Tu was du willst Flynn, dein Dickkopf ist ja doch stärker als dein Verstand und deine Gefühle zusammen. Aber eines sage ich dir bevor du gehst, wenn du jetzt so gehst dann hast du sie für immer verloren. Ich will nicht wissen wie oft ihr eigener Ehemann gegangen ist und sie ohne jedes weitere Wort im Stich ließ."

Andy sah Louis an uns seufzte schwer „Glaubst du nicht, dass ich weiß das du recht hast aber ich …..ich habe angst ok? Angst davor ihr gegenüber zustehen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schaffen werde."

Louis klopfte seinen Freund auf die Schulter „Glaub mir, es ist besser wenn du es ihr sagst. Du bist ihr nicht egal und wenn du jetzt gehst ist jedes Vertrauen das sie in dich hat weg."

Andy überlegte und er wusste das Provenza recht hatte. Er wollte kein zweiter Jackson in ihrem Leben sein.

„Weißt du was? Du hast recht, ich werde es ihr sagen und ihr erklären warum ich es tat." Andy sah seinen Freund an und senkte seine Stimme „Es tut mir Leid was ich eben gesagt habe, ich bin im Moment einfach nicht ich selbst."

"Kein Thema Kumpel."

Gemeinsam gingen beide zurück in den Murderroom und warteten auf Sharons Rückkehr.

„Oh Leutnant, haben Sie was vergessen?" rief Amy

„Ja, meinen Anstand." witzelte Andy und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl.

„Bis jetzt kam kein neuer Fall, wollen wir heute Abend nicht alle zusammen etwas trinken und einen richtigen Abschied feiern?" fragte Sanchez.

„Klingt super." stimmte Amy zu.

Andy seufzte „Ich weiß nicht so recht…"

„Ach komm schon Flynn, dass bist du uns schuldig wenn du uns von jetzt auf gleich in der Luft hängen lässt." meldete sich Tao.

Andy wollte gerade antworten, da hörte er ein ihm nur allzu bekanntes Geräusch. Es war das Geräusch von klickenden Absätzen die sich ihnen nährten. Alle drehten sich um und erblickten Sharon, die den Murderroom betrat.

„Wer lässt uns hängen?" fragte Sharon obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte. Mit traurigen Augen sah sie direkt zu Andy und er konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie es bereits wusste.

Andy erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und räusperte sich „Captain, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen."

Sharon Herz schlug wie wild, jetzt war es wohl soweit und er würde sich von ihr verabschieden. Sie widerstand jeden Drang auf Andy zu zulaufen und ihn zu bitten zu bleiben.

_‚Bleib bei mir, bleib bei uns, ich liebe dich und brauche dich.'_ schrie Sharons kleine innere Stimme, doch statt ihren Gefühlen nachzugeben nickte sie nur in Richtung Büro.

„Ach Captain, wie war Ihr Gespräch mit dem Chief? Haben wir Probleme?" fragte Amy völlig unverblümt.

„Was? Nein, wir haben keine Probleme. Im Gegenteil, Chief Pope ist sehr zufrieden mit uns allen und er hat mich…..naja…..er hat mich zum Commander befördert." Sharon lächelte ein wenig als sie von ihrer Beförderung erzählte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mam, das ist großartig" erhob sich Julio.

„Commander? Das ist wirklich toll." gratulierte Buzz und die Glückwünsche der anderen folgten und letztlich auch der von Andy.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Commander, keiner hat es mehr verdient." Andy trat lächelnd an sie heran und sah sie voller Stolz an.

„Danke…..Andy." sagte Sharon leise und für einen Moment schienen die anderen vergessen.

_‚Himmel Sharon, sei doch nicht so verdammt stur.'_

„Hey ich habe eine tolle Idee, lasst uns doch heute Abend richtig feiern. Immerhin haben wir die Beförderung des Captains….verziehung des Commanders zu feiern und wir müssen uns von Flynn verabschieden."

Vom Flynn verabschieden, das war das Stichwort welches Sharon in die Realität zurück holte.

„Sie wollten noch mit mir sprechen Leutnant!" Sharon ging in ihr Büro und Andy folgte ihr. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, flüsterte Amy zu Julio „Ich finde die beiden sehr seltsam in letzter Zeit."

„Sykes, kümmern Sie sich um Ihre Sachen" warf Provenza ein.

_‚Die Welt steht wirklich Kopf! Flynn mein bester Freund hat gekündigt weil er seine Chefin geschwängert hat. Darth Raydor ist Commander und ich verhalte mich wie ihre Busenfreundin und ich gehe mit allem leer aus.'_

Nachdem Andy die Bürotür geschlossen hatte, herrschte für einen Moment stille und keiner wagte den anderen anzusehen. Sharon ging langsam zu dem Fenster und sah auf die Stadt vor sich.

Mit leiser und einfühlsamer Stimme begann sie zu sprechen „Warum hast du das getan Andy?"

Andy seufzte und ging einen Schritt näher zu Sharon „Ich denke, das es einfach das beste ist."

„Das Beste für wem?" noch immer sah Sharon aus dem Fenster.

„Für uns beide Sharon. Ich kann nicht einfach weiter jeden Tag hierher kommen und dich sehen und hören, dein Parfüm riechen und dein Lachen hören. Du bist mir so nah und doch kannst du nicht weiter von mir entfernt sein. Und ich glaube für dich ist es genauso schwer, vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur ein aber ich denke du vermisst mich auch. ich will uns es einfach so leicht wie möglich machen Sharon."

Während Andy sprach und Sharon aus dem Fenster sah, konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. Leise kullerten Dicke Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben das es alles so gekommen ist." brachte Sharon heraus und versuchte ihre Tränen herunter zu schlucken „Wir waren ein so gutes Team, gute Freunde, geliebte und nun? Nun sind wir nichts mehr. Was haben wir uns und vor allem unserem Baby angetan?"

Andy brach es das Herz, er sah wie ihr Körper sich schüttelte als sie versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Langsam trat er dicht hinter sie und legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Das stimmt nicht Sharon, ich werde trotzdem jederzeit für dich und das Baby….unser Baby da sein. Ich weiß nicht ob du mir jemals vergeben kannst aber ich hoffe es. Es ist nicht leicht für mich aber ich werde dich als Freund unterstützen und egal was passiert für dich da sein."

Langsam drehte sich Sharon zu Andy und sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an „Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon." sprach sie mit gebrochener Stimme und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange.

Nun standen Andy und Sharon sich gegenüber und näher als sie es seit langer Zeit waren. Beide wussten was sie wollten und was sie brauchten aber konnten sie diesen Schritt auch gehen?

* * *

Vielen lieben Dank fürs lesen und freue mich von euch zuhören bzw zu lesen. An den Gast: hoffe es vertreibt dir die langeweile bei der Zugfahrt :-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Tut mir Leid, dass ich im Moment nicht so schnell ein Update schreibe wie ich möchte, aber ich komme leider im Moment nicht wirklich dazu. Aber erstmal viel Spaß mit Nummer 16.**

**Kapitel 16**

Andy schaute Sharon tief in die Augen. Himmel, er liebte diese wunderschönen grünen Augen. So gern hätte er Sharon an sich gezogen, sie geküsst und in den Armen gehalten, er hätte ihr so gern gesagt alles würde wieder gut werden, sie würden ein wundervolles Leben zusammen haben als Familie aber er konnte nicht. Er schenkte der Frau vor sich ein trauriges Lächeln und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sharon wollte das Andy sie in seine Arme nahm und sie einfach nur festhielt, sie wollte es ihm sagen doch ihre Sturheit ließ das nicht zu.

_‚Bleib stark, du musst an dein Baby denken.'_

Dann spürte sie plötzlich Andys Lippen auf ihrer Stirn und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich so richtig an und so vertraut. Nicht erotisch oder fordernd sondern einfach nur liebevoll.

„Andy, ich weiß nicht wie…" versuchte Sharon zusprechen aber Andy unterbrach sie.

„Nein, warte Sharon…bitte. Du musst jetzt nichts sagen." er trat einen Schritt zurück und holte einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche „Ich möchte, dass du das liest bevor wir weiter sprechen. Das heisst wenn du das dann auch möchtest." Er gab ihr ein kleines wenn auch aufgesetztes Lächeln und drehte sich dann um, bevor er das Büro verließ blickte er noch einmal zu ihr „Bitte ließ den Brief Sharon, bitte!"

Dann verließ er ihr Büro und nur Sekunden später den Murderroom.

Nun stand Sharon allein in ihrem Büro und sie hatte das Gefühl noch nie so einsam gewesen zu sein. Er war doch eben hier, er war bei ihr und sie ließ ihn gehen. Plötzlich erschien ihr die Welt viel größer und sie fühlte sich so klein wie noch nie zuvor. Sie ließ sich in ihren Stuhl sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.

Weinen! Endlich konnte sie es zulassen und es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Die heißen Tränen liefen über ihre blassen Wangen und ruinierten ihr Make Up, doch das war ihr egal. Später würde sie wieder die perfekte Sharon Raydor sein, Commander des LAPD und Chefin der wichtigsten Einheit von LA, aber jetzt in diesem Moment war sie einfach nur Sharon. Für mehrere Minuten ließ sie jede Selbstbeherrschung und Kontrolle zurück, bis sie das Gefühl hatte keine Tränen mehr zu haben. Sie wischte sich das Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch ab und spürte wie langsam wieder ruhe in ihr inneres zurück kehrte, sie fühlte sich befreiter als wären mit den Tränen die Sorgen aus ihren Körper gespült worden. Sie wusste dieses Gefühl war nur von kurzer Dauer aber für diesen kleinen Moment war sie freier.

Dann nahm sie vorsichtig den Brief von Andy als hätte sie angst sie könnte sich verbrennen und begann zu lesen.

_Meine geliebte Sharon,_

_ich schreibe dir diesen Brief weil ich nicht weiß ob ich die Kraft aufbringen kann dir alles persönlich zu sagen. Ich hoffe du hältst mich nicht für einen Feigling aber manchmal sagen ein paar Zeilen mehr als tausend Wörter und wie wir beide wissen, ist es nicht immer das klügste wenn ich rede. Wenn du diesen Brief ließt, dann weißt du sicher schon das ich Major Crimes verlassen habe und ich bitte dich nicht zu denken es sei weil ich weg von dir wollte. Glaub mir, das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Es gibt keine Sekunde in der ich nicht bei dir sein möchte aber auch ein Dummkopf wie ich muss einsehen das es nicht immer nur nach seinen Wünschen geht. Diese Abteilung mit all meinen Freunden zu verlassen ist schwer aber noch schwerer ist es dich nicht mehr sehen zu können, aber ich denke es ist einfach das beste. Ich habe dir in letzter Zeit nur Kummer gemacht und das tut mir Leid, wenn ich eines nicht wollte dann dir wehtun aber genau das tat ich und dieses Wissen schmerzt so sehr das ich es kaum beschreiben kann. Ich weiß nicht ob du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst aber ich möchte das du weißt das ich dich liebe, dich und unser Baby. Jetzt wenn ich an uns und das Baby denke, stell ich mir vor wie wir beide zusammen das Kinderzimmer einrichten, wie wir uns einen Namen überlegen, ich sehe uns spazieren gehen und ein wunderschönes Baby schaut uns aus seinen Kinderwagen an und wie wir zusammen unser Baby am Abend ins Bett legen. Du singst ihm ein Lied zum einschlafen, ich habe dich nie singen gehört aber ich glaube es gibt keinen schöneren Klang. Diese wunderschönen Bilder sehe ich vor mir und weiß das sie wahrscheinlich nie wahr werden und das lässt mir keine Ruhe. Ich hoffe das es noch eine Chance gibt und das es noch ein uns geben könnte. Ich bete und hoffe jede Minute und werde solange auf dich warten wie es sein muss._

_Ich liebe dich über alles Sharon und das werde ich auch für immer,_

_dein Andy_

Zitternd hielt Sharon den Brief in ihren Händen und drückte ihn dann schließlich so fest an ihr Herz wie sie nur konnte. Es war ein kleines Stück von Andy was sie an sich drücken konnte. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte wieder die brennenden Tränen in ihren Augen. Ein leises flüstern entkam ihr als sie den Brief weiter an sich drückte.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch so sehr…."

* * *

Freu mich wie immer auf Bewertungen :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Das wird das letzte Kapitel sein in dieser Zeit, ab Kapitel 18 mache ich einen kleinen Sprung von 8 Wochen. Viel Spaß**

**Kapitel 17**

Nun war er fort, Andrew Flynn war nach vielen Jahren des Dienstes für das LAPD in den Ruhestand gegangen und ließ nichts von sich zurück außer einen leeren Schreibtisch und den Leuten die er seine Familie nannte. Er würde jeden einzelnen vermissen, sogar die ewig langen Ausführungen von Tao. Als er in sein Auto stieg und sich seufzend in seinen Sitz zurück lehnte, überlegte er ob der wirklich das richtige getan hatte.

_‚Selbst wenn nicht, es ist zu spät.'_

Verträumt sah er in seinen Rückspiegel und hoffe insgeheim er würde dort gleich Sharon sehen, die ihm nach lief. Verächtlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

_‚Was denke ich eigentlich was das hier ist? Eine dumme Liebesschnulze?'_

Er startete den Motor und verließ die Garage und machte sich auf den Weg in sein neues Leben, in ein Leben voller Einsamkeit und ohne die Frau die er liebte.

* * *

Andy hatte vor 4 Stunden das Büro von Sharon verlassen und es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Flynn war ein Teil von ihnen und nun war er weg. Jeder versuchte sich abzulenken und versuchte den Tag schnell vorüber gehen zu lassen. Aus diesem Grund waren alle froh, als Sharon sie in den Konferenzraum bestellte. Alle fragten sich was es zu besprechen gab u7nd die meisten vermuteten, dass es um die Beförderung ging. Alle, außer Provenza der in Sharons Gesicht lesen konnte, dass es etwas anderes war. Sie wirkte zu angespannt und das konnte nur bedeuten das sie allen von der Schwangerschaft erzählen wollte.

„Kommt schon Leute." erhob sich Provenza und betrat als erstes den Raum, wo Sharon bereits wartete. Louis gab ihr ein kleines aber aufmunterndes Lächeln und sie nickte ihm kurz zu. Sie hätte nie gedacht einmal so dankbar für die Unterstützung des Leutnants zu sein.

Als sich alle versammelt hatten und erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Commander blickten, atmete Sharon tief durch und begann zu erzählen.

„Ich habe Sie alle hergebeten, weil das Team in nächster Zeit mit noch mehr Veränderungen rechnen muss. Meine Beförderung hat damit nichts zutun, ich werde nach wie vor die Leitung dieser Abteilung haben aber ich werde in den nächsten Monaten verstärkt Unterstützung benötigen. Sagen wir eine rechte Hand. Es wird einige Wochen im schlimmsten Fall Monate geben, wo ich kaum Zeit haben werde und so möchte ich das Leutnant Provenza in dieser Zeit die Abteilung leiten wird."

Alle sahen sich verwirrt und auch leicht ängstlich an, nur Provenza nickte wissentlich. Es war schließlich Amy, die das Schweigen brach „Captai…..verzeihung. Commander, darf ich fragen warum? Ich meine hat es etwas mit Ihrer Gesundheit zutun?"

„Sykes!" schupste Julio sie an, er mochte Amy aber ihre direkte Art schien nicht immer passend.

Sharon lächelte ihre Detektives an „Es ist schon gut Julio. Ich hatte vor mit offenen Karten zu spielen und ich kann ohnehin nicht mehr lange verbergen was los ist."

Alle schluckten schwer, was sollte das bedeuten? War ihr Chef wirklich so schwer erkrankt? Aber warum lächelte sie?

„Nun, es ist gut das Sie alle sitzen." scherzte Sharon und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen „Ich erwarte ein Baby und das ist der Grund für die Unterstützung die ich brauchen werde."

In diesem Moment herrschte eine Stille und jeder starrte Sharon mit offenen Mund und großen Augen an.

„Was? Sie bekommen echt ein Baby?" war Buzz der erste der das Schweigen brach.

Sharon nickte nur und wartete die Reaktion der anderen ab, aber nichts tat sich. Keiner rührte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter und Sharon begann sich zunehmend unwohl zu fühlen. Dann hörte sie wieder die Stimme von Amy „Aber natürlich! Die ganzen Anzeichen…" sie schlug mit der flachen Hand an ihre Stirn und strahlte dann ihre Vorgesetzte an „Das ist eine wundervolle Nachricht, wir haben uns alle schon Sorgen gemacht. Wow, also herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Amys ehrliche und herzliche Worte berührten Sharon sehr und ließen etwas der Last von ihren Schultern fallen.

„Gut, nun ist die Katze aus dem Sack und wir können uns wieder normal verhalten. Gott, ich hasse solche Spielchen." grummelte Provenza.

„Wie? Sie wussten es schon?" meldete sich Buzz immer noch schockiert.

Provenza wollte gerade antworten, als die leise aber verärgerte Stimme von Julio durch den Raum zuhören war „Flynn ist der Vater oder? Das ist der Grund warum er gegangen ist oder besser gesagt wahrscheinlich gehen musste." Er sah nicht auf zu Sharon aber sie konnte sein wütendes Gesicht trotzdem sehen.

„Was redest du da?" mischte sich Tao ein.

„Es passt jetzt alles zusammen. Das seltsame Verhalten, die übertriebene Sorge als Skyes sagte das Sie sich übergeben mussten, die Kündigung…..einfach alles!"

Sharon schluckte schwer, als alle Augen wieder auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Ich glaube das ist Privatsache Sanchez." richtete sich Provenza auf und stellte sich etwas dichter zu Sharon.

„Privatsache? Wie oft wurde uns allen gesagt das Beziehungen zwischen Arbeitskollegen zu Problemen führen? Und dann passiert es ausgerechnet IHNEN? Das ist doch alles eine Farce. Flynn musste gehen und Sie bekommen Ihre Beförderung, dass ist wirklich sehr gerecht."

Sanchez sprang auf und verließ den Konferenzraum mit einen lauten knallen der Tür. Sharon sah Julio nach und konnte seinen Ärger verstehen. Julio Sanchez war einer der Menschen für den Aufrichtigkeit und Loyalität das wichtigste war.

„Sharon? Die Situation ist einfach etwas viel…..für jeden von uns. Er kommt wieder runter." sprach Louis leise zu Sharon.

„Also hat Sanchez recht? Flynn ist der Vater?" fragte Tao und konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ja…ja, Julio hat recht. Andy….er ist der Vater." brachte Sharon schließlich heraus und kämpfte mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte."

Schnell verließ Sharon den Raum, sie brauchte Luft zum atmen. Sie lief in ihr Büro und schloss die Tür, sie legte ihre Stirn gegen die kühle Tür und atmete tief durch. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? Freudensprünge? Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war alles besser verlaufen als sie dachte.

„Lief wohl nicht so gut was?"

Erschrocken fuhr Sharon herum und erblickte Rusty in ihrem Büro.

„Großer Gott Rusty, erschreck mich nicht so." fuhr Sharon ihn mit zitternder Stimme an.

„Hey, tut mir leid aber du bist sonst nicht so schreckhaft." entschuldigte sich Rusty „Ein Offizer sagte mir, ihr habt eine Art Team Meeting und ich dachte mir es geht um den Zwerg."

Sharon musste lächeln, in den letzten Tag hatte Rusty das Baby immer liebevoll als Zwerg bezeichnet.

„Du würdest einen guten Detektiv abgeben Rusty, du bist sehr aufmerksam und scharfsinnig. Du hast recht, ich habe allen von dem Baby erzählt und es lief auch ganz gut..naja bis auf….."

„Sanchez!" warf Rusty ein bevor Sharon etwas sagen konnte „Ich sah ihn durch den Murderroom rennen und er sah frustriert aus."

„Ja er war sauer aber ich glaube nicht wegen der Schwangerschaft sondern weil Andy weg ist." sagte Sharon traurig.

„Wie? Wo ist er?"

„Er ist heute in den Ruhestand gegangen." Sharon sah Rusty traurig an „Er ist nicht mehr hier."

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Spinnt der Typ? Warum macht er das?" Rusty konnte es kaum glauben. Er mochte Andy immer sehr gern aber in letzter Zeit war er bei ihm tief gesunken.

„Er tat es um unnötige Konflikte zu vermeiden. Er tat es für uns…."

„Das kann man auch anders sehen. Ich denke er ist ein Feigling und das nächste mal sage ich ihm das auch."

„Rusty bitte, es ist jetzt schon schwer genug. Ich glaube wir alle brauchen einfach Zeit und was die Zeit angeht, ich habe Feierabend. Was hältst du davon wenn wir uns chinesisches Essen holen?"

„Jawohl Captain."

„Oh nein, dass habe ich fast vergessen. Ich bin nicht mehr Captain, Pope hat mich zum Commander gemacht." lächelte Sharon.

„Was? Du wurdest befördert? Ach nein." Rusty sah nicht wirklich begeistert aus.

„Warum guckst du so?" fragte Sharon verwirrt.

„Captain ist von allen Rängen der coolste!"

„Was? Wer bitte sagt das denn?" Sharon verstand nicht was ihr Ziehsohn meinte.

„Alle coolen Leute sind oder waren Captain. Captain Nemo, Captain Kirk, Captain Futures, Captain Picard…ja selbst Apollo aus Battlestar war Captain!"

Sharon seufzte laut auf „Rusty! Du siehst zu viel fern."

* * *

Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und lest fleißig weiter :-). Freu mich schon auf eure Kommentare...


	18. Chapter 18

**Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisse der letzten 8 Wochen**

* * *

Es waren 8 Wochen vergangen seitdem Sharon befördert wurde und Andy das LAPD verlassen hatte. In diesen 8 Wochen hatten sich die beiden nicht gesehen und beide verspürten den Drang zu den anderen zu fahren um ihm zu sehen aber keiner tat den ersten Schritt. Sharon aus Stolz und furcht und Andy aus angst er könnte sie bedrängen. Beide telefonierten mehrmals in der Woche und schrieben viele SMS, so erfuhr Sharon auch das Andys Neffe ein Restaurant in LA eröffnete und Andy ihm dabei half. So wie Andy an Telefon klang ging er voll und ganz auf in seiner Beratertätigkeit und Sharon freute sich sehr für ihn. Sie liebte es seine Stimme an Telefon zuhören und es nahm ihr für einen kurzen Moment den Sehnsuchtsschmerz, bis sie wieder am Abend allein in ihr Bett fiel und auf eine leere Seite schaute. Meist schlief sie mit Tränen in den Augen ein.

Andy hatte all seinen Freunden und Kollegen das neue Restaurant gezeigt und die Speisekarte voller Stolz präsentiert. Viele der Gerichte waren von ihm und er war sehr zufrieden mit sich als er erfuhr wie oft seine vegetarischen Gerichte bestellt wurden. Auch Julio hatte sich nach einem langen Gespräch mit Andy wieder beruhigt und konnte sich wieder voll und ganz seiner Arbeit widmen und auch seinen Commander wieder in die Augen schauen.

Rusty verfiel immer mehr in die Rolle des großen Bruders und kaufte von einem Großteil seines Taschengeldes Sachen für den „Zwerg". Da er noch nicht wusste ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen werden würde, kaufte er die meisten Sachen in neuralen Farben, so auch die neue Mütze mit Micky Maus.

Sharons Kinder Richard und Kate hatten ihre Mutter nach dem ersten Schock sofort besucht und hatten sich nach kurzer Zeit mit dem Gedanken angefreundet nochmal ein Geschwisterchen zu bekommen. Es blieben keine Bedenken aus, was die Beziehung zu Andy anging. Beide verglichen Andy stehts mit Jack auch wenn sie das ihrer Mutter nicht ins Gesicht sagten.

James und Evelyn White hatten nach der Nachricht das Sharon ihnen einen weiteren Enkel schenken würde, einen schrecklichen Streit der mehrere Wochen andauerte. Während Evelyn ihrer Tochter schlimme Vorwürfe machte und ihr vorhielt eine Ehebrecherin zu sein, klatschte Sharons Vater freudig in die Hände mit den Worten „Dann wird Sharon diesen Scheißkerl der sie so unglücklich gemacht hat ja bald in den Wind schießen". Sharons Mutter war so entsetzt über ihre Tochter das sie bis zum heutigen Tag nicht mit ihr sprach, dafür rief ihr Vater fast jeden Tag an und fragte wann er den endlich noch einmal Großvater werden würde. Da Sharon immer ein Vaterkind war, war ihr die Freude ihres Vaters wichtiger als die Wut ihrer Mutter.

Im LAPD hatte sich die Nachricht über die Schwangerschaft von Darth Raydor wie ein Lauffeuer ausgebreitet und es dauerte nicht lange bis es die ersten Gerüchte gab. Das absurdeste und vielleicht auch lustigste war, dass Pope der Vater sein könnte. Warum sonst sollte er eine Schwangere befördern? Sharon hörte nicht auf dieses Gerede, während ihrer Zeit bei FID war sie immun gegen diese Art von Klatsch geworden.

Provenza war in den letzten Wochen mehr oder weniger zu einer Art beste Freundin für Sharon geworden. Es war unglaublich wie liebevoll dieser alte und schlechtgelaunte Mann sein konnte. Harte Schale und weicher Kern, wenn das auf einen Menschen zu traf dann auf Provenza. Regelmässig erstattet er Andy Bericht wie es Sharon ging und obwohl er manchmal genervt war, tat er es gern für seine Freunde.

* * *

**Kapitel 18**

Sharon schlenderte gähnend in ihre Küche um sich einen Tee zu machen. Himmel, wie sehr vermisste sie ihren Kaffee am morgen. Als sie in die Küche kam, war Rusty schon dabei Frühstück für sie beide zu machen und es ließ sie lächeln.

„Oh hey Sharon, Frühstück ist gerade fertig. Ich habe Eier Benedikt gemacht mit Bacon." er stellte einen Teller vor Sharon hin mit 3 Eiern auf Toast und mehr Bacon als sie sonst in einer ganzen Woche essen würde.

„Rusty, dass ist so lieb von dir aber das ist doch nicht nötig. Du musste nicht jeden Tag das Essen machen." lächelte sie und seufzte zugleich als sie die riesen Portion sah „Schatz, wenn ich das alles esse, dann wiege ich nachher 3 Kilo mehr."

„Achja, du hast ja heute wieder ein Termin. Meinst du es gibt wieder ein neues Bild vom Zwerg?"

„Ich denke schon." lächelte Sharon.

„Soll ich dich fahren?" fragte Rusty und nahm einen großen bissen von seinen Frühstück.

„Ich möchte vorher noch woanders hin und das sollte ich besser allein tun."

Sharon schaute nachdenklich auf ihr Frühstück.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ich bin jetzt in der 20 Schwangerschaftswoche und wenn ich glück habe, kann man heute sehen ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen ist und ich dachte ich sollte Andy fragen ob er mitkommen möchte."

Sharon schaute zu Rusty und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Find ich gut." sagte Rusty mit vollem Mund.

„Achja?"

„Ja, ich meine ihr habt euch echt lange nicht gesehen und wenn du mit ihm telefonierst, grinst du wie ein verknallter Teenager und danach bist du die ganze Zeit nachdenklich. Ich denke er fehlt dir und ich versteh nicht wieso du es dann nicht änderst. Er ist doch gleich in der Nähe."

„Seit wann bist du mein Beziehungstherapeut?" schmollte Sharon, obwohl sie wusste Rusty hat recht.

„Hey, ich mische mich da nicht ein solange es dir gut geht aber ich denke das du manchmal einfach zuviel denkst Sharon. Ich würde einfach mal nach meinen Gefühlen handeln."

Nachdenklich aß Sharon ihr Frühstück und ließ sich Rustys Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

* * *

Juhu, ich bin wieder voller Ideen für die nächsten Kapitel. Zudem kommt bald eine neue FanFic von Major Crimes, die allerdings ziemlich düster werden wird. Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung, freu mich schon sehr was von euch zu lesen :-)


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Andy stand in der Küche des kleinen aber bereits sehr gefragten Restaurant seines Neffen und versuchte sich an einer neuen Gemüsefüllung für seine Ravioli. Zwar vermisste Andy seine Arbeit bei Major Crimes aber in seiner neuen Tätigkeit hier ging er voll und ganz auf. Schon immer liebte er das kochen und leider kam es in den letzten Jahren wirklich zu kurz. Nein, der Entschluss mit der Untersuchung von Morden aufzuhören war richtig. Er wollte gerade seine neue Kreation kosten, als er jemanden hinter sich hörte. Er schaute überrascht auf seine Uhr.

_‚10 Uhr? Wir öffnen doch erst in 1 Stunde.'_

„Wir haben noch geschlossen." rief Andy nach vorn aber der Eindringling schien näher zu kommen. Genervt wischte sich Andy die Hände an einem Handtuch ab und ging nach vorn „Ich sagte wir haben geschlossen."

Doch als Andy den unangemeldeten Besucher sah, blieb er abrupt stehen und schaute in das schönste Paar grüne Augen das er je gesehen hatte.

„Sharon?" entkam ihm leise ihr Name.

Da stand sie plötzlich und lächelte ihn nervös an. Er betrachte sie von oben bis unten. Sie trug einen schwarzen Rock und ein rotes Shirt unter ihren Blazer. Ihr schon wohlgeformter Kugelbauch zeichnete sich deutlich ab und Andy fand es absolut liebenswert. Sie trug flachere Schuhe als sonst und ihr Haar viel wellig in ihr schönes Gesicht. Schön, das war genau das Wort. Sie hatte ein bisschen zugenommen und ihr Gesicht wirkte ein bisschen voller, ihre Wangen waren in einem gesunden rosa gefärbt und ihr Augen strahlten wie Diamanten. Nein, schön wurde ihr nicht annähernd gerecht und Andy konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Es war nichts mehr zu sehen von der blassen und traurigen Frau die sie noch vor 8 Wochen war und Andy erkannte, dass ihr der Abstand offenbar auch gut getan hatte.

„Hallo Andy, ich wollte dich nicht stören." lächelte sie, blieb aber an Ort und Stelle stehen obwohl der Drang ihn zu umarmen unglaublich groß war.

„Stören? Du würdest mich nie stören." sagte er schnell aus angst sie könnte wieder gehen „Wie geht es dir und dem Baby?" fragte er und ging auf sie zu.

„Oh es geht uns gut, sehr gut." sagte sie nervös und versteckte ihr Hände in die Jackentaschen.

Eine kurze und peinliche Stille trat ein und beide standen einfach nur da und sahen sich an.

_‚Gott, wie gern würde ich ihn jetzt küssen.'_ dachte Sharon und schüttelte schnell den Gedanken ab und statt ihn zu küssen, lenkte sie das vorige Gespräch in eine ganz andere Richtung.

„Hmmm, was riecht hier so gut?" fragte sie als ihr der Geruch von Sahnesoße in die Nase stieg.

„Oh das, das sind meine neuen Ravioli mit Sahnesoße. Möchtest du sie versuchen?" fragte Andy und wollte schon in die Küche stürmen.

„Oh nein nein, danke Andy aber besser nicht. Rusty hat mich zum Frühstück gezwungen 3 Eier mit Toast und Speck zu essen, ich bin bis heute Abend bestimmt statt." lachte sie.

„Schön zuhören, dass sich Rusty so gut um dich kümmert." sagte Andy aufrichtig.

„Ohja, das tut er. Er ist ein echter Schatz." Sharon machte eine kurze Pause und nahm auf einem der Stühle platz bevor sie weiter sprach „Andy, ich bin hier um dich etwas zu fragen."

„Sicher, alles." er setzte sich neben Sharon und sah sie prüfend an.

_‚Sie ist so wunderschön._'

„Ich weiß nicht ob du Zeit hast, aber ich muss in 30 Minuten beim Arzt sein und Dr. Miller hat gesagt das man heute vielleicht schon erkennen kann ob wir ein Junge oder Mädchen bekommen und ich wollte fragen ob du dabei sein möchtest." mit einem nervösen Lächeln sah sie Andy an, der sichtlich überrascht war.

War das jetzt wirklich passiert oder träumte er das nur?

_‚…ob WIR einen Jungen oder Mädchen bekommen….'_

Ja, sie sagte tatsächlich WIR.

„Ist das dein ernst? Du willst mich dabei haben?" fragte er noch einmal nach aus angst er könnte sich verhört haben.

„Ja, das heißt nur wenn du Zeit hast und auch möchtest."

„Mein Gott Sharon, natürlich möchte ich dich begleiten."

Sharon fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, sie hatte gehofft das Andy sie begleiten würde auch wenn sie es sich selbst nicht eingestehen würde.

„Dann sollten wir losfahren, wir brauchen von hier 20 Minuten zu Dr Miller. Fahr mir einfach nach." sie stand auf und drehte sich gerade um als sie Andy hörte.

„Warte Sharon!"

Fragend sah sie Andy an „Ja?"

„Warum fahren wir nicht mit meinem Auto und du zeigst mir den Weg und auf dem Rückweg können wir hier Mittag essen und du kannst von hier aus wieder los fahren." hoffnungsvoll sah er sie an und erkannte sofort ihren inneren Kampf „Außerdem ist es zu meinem eigenen Schutz." fügte er hinzu.

„Schutz? Vor was?" skeptisch zog sie ihre linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun, vor Rusty! Ich glaube er wird es mir nicht verzeihen wenn ich zulasse, dass du wirklich erst wieder zum Abend etwas essen wirst."

Sharon lachte und schüttelte den Kopf „Meine Güte, was habt ihr Jungs eigentlich? Eine Frau wird nicht verhungern wenn sie eine Mahlzeit ausfallen lässt." sie blickte in Andys jungenhaften Gesicht und seufzte „Ok aber nur einen Salat. Himmel, ich werde immer dicker."

„So ein Unsinn!" Andy wollte noch den Satz weiterführen und ihr sagen, wie schön sie war aber entschied sich dagegen.

_‚Ich darf sie nicht gleich wieder bedrängen.'_

Andy hinterließ seinen Neffen eine kurze Nachricht und verließ dann zusammen mit Sharon das Restaurant. Zusammen!

* * *

Ich hoffe ihr hattet wie Spaß :-)


	20. Chapter 20

**Und ein neuer Versuch :-), ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir wieder was :-). Danke an die beiden Gäste für die lieben Worte zu meinem Missgeschick :-)**

**Kapitel 20**

Die Fahrt zu der Praxis von Dr. Miller verlief ruhig und weder Sharon noch Andy wussten ob es ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war. Nach 15 Minuten waren sie angekommen und sofort wurde Sharon von einer Schwester mitgenommen zum wiegen und Blutdruck messen. Nervös saß Andy im Warteraum und fühlte sich ziemlich verloren. Noch nie war er ein so einer Praxis gewesen. Wehmütig dachte er an seine anderen Kinder, er hatte seine Exfrau nicht einmal begleitet zu einen Termin.

_‚Was wenn ich wieder so ein schlechter Vater bin?'_

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Sharon neben sich hörte.

„Andy? Geht es dir gut?"

Schnell schaute er zu Sharon die nun neben ihm saß.

„Ja, alles in bester Ordnung, es ist nur so, dass ich meine Exfrau nie zu solch einer Untersuchung begleitet habe und das ist alles neu für mich." sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.

Sharon nickte und sah Andy nachdenklich an „Mir geht es ähnlich, ich bin immer allein zu meinen Terminen gegangen. Jack hat mich nie begleitet und…"

„Also bin ich doch wie Jack?" fragte Andy und klang nicht verärgert, nein er klang eher traurig über Sharons Vergleich.

„Was? Nein, nein das wollte ich nicht sagen. Hör zu, ich weiss genau wenn Jack jetzt an deiner Stelle wäre, dann wäre ich wieder allein hier. Ich will das genaue Gegenteil damit sagen, du bist nicht annähernd wie Jack. Ihr habt eine ähnliche Vergangenheit aber heute könntet ihr unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Heute bist du hier, bei mir und das bedeutet mir unendlich viel."

Andy lächelte Sharon sanft an.

„Sharon Raydor bitte." rief eine Stimme.

„Oh, wir sind dran. Komm Andy."

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Behandlungszimmer von Dr. Miller.

„Hallo Sharon, wie ich sehe sind Sie heute in Begleitung." sagte Dr Miller.

„Das ist Andrew Flynn, er ist der Vater." Sharon wusste nicht genau wie sie Andy vorstellen sollte, ihr Freund war er ja nicht, oder nicht mehr. Oder war er es doch? Sie wusste es nicht.

Als Sharon Andy als Vater vorstellte, verspürte er ein ungeheures Gefühl voller Stolz.

„Freut mich sehr Mr. Flynn. Nun Sharon, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Fantastisch Doctor, wirklich. Aber ich muss gestehen ich bin schrecklich aufgeregt." sagte Sharon und ihre Augen strahlten.

„Dann wollen wir die junge Mutter mal nicht länger auf die Folter spannen." lachte Dr Miller „Legen Sie sich bitte hin und machen den Bauch frei.

Sharon tat was ihr gesagt wurde und Dr Miller verteilte eine große Menge Gel auf ihren Bauch. Andy stand etwas unbeholfen in der Gegend und wusste nicht genau wohin.

„Mr. Flynn, bitte stellen Sie sich doch an Sharons linke Seite, da haben Sie einen guten Blick auf den Bildschirm." sagte Dr Miller und begann mit den Ultraschall.

Nach kurzer Zeit erschien ein Bild auf dem Monitor und Sharon und Andy schauten gespannt auf das kleine Wesen.

„Sehen Sie, hier ist der Kopf und dort geht die Wirbelsäule entlang. Ich muss sagen es ist schon ein ziemlich großes Kerlchen. Es ist vom Scheitel bis zum Steiß fast 18 Zentimeter, das ist wirklich sehr groß." Dr Miller setzte den Ultraschall an eine andere Stelle an und zeigte den werdenden Eltern eine andere Darstellung „Und hier sehen wir eindeutig, dass es ein Mädchen ist. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie bekommen eine Tochter."

„Eine Tochter." flüsterte Andy und sah gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Sharon sah zu Andy und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

„Wir bekommen eine Tochter." sagte Sharon lächelnd.

WIR, dass war das Wort und es klang wundervoll.

„Ich drucke Ihnen die Bilder aus und lasse Sie dann 5 Minuten alleine."

Dann verließ Dr Miller den Raum und ließ Andy und Sharon allein zurück. Sharon setzte sich auf und reinigte ihren Bauch von dem Gel, als sie fertig war sah sie zu Andy.

„Andy, komm bitte zu mir." ihr Ton klang seltsam und Andy wusste nicht ob es ein gutes Zeichen war.

„Ja?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Weisst du, ich glaube wir beide werden Gelegenheit bekommen das Kinderzimmer zusammen einzurichten." sagte Sharon und sah Andy tief in die Augen.

„Was? Soll das heißen du verzeihst mir? Wirklich?" Andy konnte es kaum fassen, er musste es noch einmal hören um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Ach Andy, ich habe dir schon längst verziehen, ich war nur zu stolz es mir selbst einzugestehen. Ich liebe dich und ich möchte das wir eine Familie sind, eine richtige Familie."

„Oh Sharon, ich liebe dich auch, du glaubst nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du hast mir so gefehlt." er schloss Sharon in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Er hatte das Bedürfnis sie nie mehr los zulassen und sie für immer in seinen Armen zu halten.

Beide bemerkten nicht das Dr Miller wieder den Raum betrat „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe noch andere Eltern die ich glücklich machen möchte."

Andy lachte „Sicher nicht so glücklich wie wir."

„Danke Dr Miller, wir sehen uns in 4 Wochen?" fragte Sharon.

„Ja, und bitte denken Sie an ihre Vitamine. Also dann bis in 4 Wochen."

Gemeinsam verließen Sharon und Andy den Behandlungsraum und schauten sich noch einmal die Bilder an.

„Rusty freut sich schon so sehr darauf, lass uns doch gleich zu ihn fahren." sagte Sharon.

„Glaubst du das ist gut? Er mag mich nicht mehr wirklich oder?" fragte Andy und wirkte bedrückt.

„Nein Andy, er wird froh sein dich zu sehen. Ich glaube er hält uns beide für ziemliche Idioten." lachte Sharon und wurde dann ernst „Wir haben außerdem noch viel zu planen oder?"

„Ohja, ich will ja das meine Familie ein schönes Zuhause bekommt." er zog Sharon zu sich und das erste Mal nach Wochen berührten sich ihre Lippen. Es fühlte sich an als wären sie nach Hause gekommen.

Ja, endlich Zuhause!


	21. Chapter 21

**Ich muss das einfach vorher loswerden….WELTMEISTER….JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..SCHLAND…:-)**

**1:0 JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Hehe und nun weiter mit Kapitel 21 *grins**

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

Rusty wartete auf Sharon, er konnte er kaum erwarten zu erfahren ob er einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekommen würde. Er hatte sich gerade einen Kaffee gemacht, als es zweimal laut an der Tür klopfte. Stirnrunzelnd ging Rusty zur Tür, selten hatte er gehört das schon ein klopfen ärgerlich klang. Er öffnete die Tür und erblickte eine ihm bekannte ältere Dame.

„Guten Tag mein lieber Junge, ist meine Tochter da?"

Evelyn White war eine Frau von 73 Jahren mit brauen langen Haar, welches sie stehst als Dutt trug. Wie Sharon hatte sie grüne Augen, allerdings war das die einzige Gemeinsamkeit. Sie hatte einen kalten Blick und selbst wenn sie lächelte sah sie kalt aus. Rusty fand Sharons Mutter ziemlich einschüchternd, vielleicht auch weil sie es sich nicht nehmen ließ immer wieder zu betonen, dass er nicht ihr richtiger Enkel sei.

„Ähm, nein sie ist noch beim Arzt." sagte Rusty und stotterte leicht. Evelyn hatte sich definitiv nicht bei Sharon angemeldet, sonst hätte er davon gewusst.

_‚Verflucht, was mache ich jetzt allein mit dem alten Drachen?'_

„Sharon bringt dir wohl nicht viel anstand bei was? Willst du eine ältere Dame nicht herein bitten?" sagte Evelyn schnippisch und schob sich an Rusty vorbei in die Wohnung. Prüfend sah sie sich um und schüttelte den Kopf „Wie ich sehe, hat Sharon dir auch keine Ordnung bei gebracht. Himmel, wer putzt hier die Fenster? Bestimmt du oder? Da sind überall streifen, du solltest das besser beheben. Immerhin kannst du ja was tun, damit du hier einfach so leben kannst."

Evelyn musterte den eingeschüchterten Jungen genau und schnappte verächtlich.

„Du solltest zum Friseur gehen Junge, du siehst aus wie ein Hippi. Ricky hatte nie so einen komischen Haarschnitt."

Rusty fühlte sich schrecklich, er wollte der alten Schachtel eine passende Antwort geben, traute sich aber nicht weil sie immerhin Sharons Mutter war. Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen und atmete tief durch.

„Ach gütiger Gott, noch eine dumme Eigenschaft meiner Tochter. Nimm die Hände aus die Taschen!" befahl sie und noch bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, ertönte eine andere Stimme in der Wohnung.

„Hallo Mutter." Sharon stand plötzlich hinter Rusty und legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, sie wusste besser als jeder andere wie ihre Mutter sein konnte.

„Oh mein Liebes, willst du mich nicht richtig begrüßen?" sagte Evelyn und sah ihre Tochter voller Abneigung an. Ihr Blick fiel auf Sharons Bauch und dann auf den Mann der hinter Sharon erschien. Evelyn sah ihn voller Verachtung an, dass war also der Mann der ihre Tochter in die Hölle bringen würde.

„Ich finde es sehr unhöflich das du dich nicht vorher anmeldest Mutter. Ich meine, du bist doch die Person die soviel von anstand hält." sagte Sharon und hielt den kalten Blick ihrer Mutter stand.

„Erzähle mir nichts von Anstand junge Dame. Du bist diejenige die ihr Eheversprechen gebrochen hat und nun mit einen Kerl zusammen ist, der nicht ihr Ehemann ist. Noch schlimmer, der arme Jack ist am Boden zerstört als ich ihm sagte das du schwanger bist von diesem….diesem Kerl dort." sie zeigte mit den Finger auf Andy, der die ältere Frau schockiert ansah. Er konnte nicht glauben wie so eine Hexe seine wundervolle Sharon aufziehen konnte.

„Der arme Jack? Mutter, hör doch auf. Die Ehe mit Jack ist seit 22 Jahren kaputt und das weist du auch." sagte Sharon und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber die Ehe existiert noch, also macht es dich zu einer Ehebrecherin und dein Kind zu einem Bastard!"

Sharon, Rusty und Andy schauten Evelyn vollkommen schockiert an. Hatte sie Bastard gesagt? Rusty ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ging einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Nehmen Sie das zurück!" sagte er und verspürte den Drang die Alte aus der Wohnung zu werfen.

„Halte dich da raus Junge, das ist eine Familienangelegenheit…also nicht deine."

Nun war es Sharon die sich aus ihrer Starre löste „Rusty gehört zur Familie Mutter, ob du das nun akzeptierst oder nicht. Ich lasse es nicht zu das du in meine Wohnung kommst und meine Kinder beleidigst. Hast du das verstanden?" Sharon setzte ihre beste Darth Raydor Maske auf aber ihre Mutter kannte sie zu gut, sie wusste wie sie ihre Tochter treffen konnte.

„Ach Liebes, das ist doch lächerlich. Zuerst diese dumme Versetzung in diese Mordabteilung, eine Abteilung wo eine Frau nichts zu suchen hat. Dann dieses Straßenkind was ein Großteil deiner Ersparnisse auffrisst weil du so ein Kind auf eine Eliteschule schicken musst. Ein Kind, was ohnehin als Tellerwäscher enden wird, dann sagst du das du mit 50 schwanger bist und dieses Unglück auch noch behalten willst und nun diese Affäre mit diesem Taugenichts. Das ist doch alles lächerlich Sharon, bei Gott mein Kind ich beschwöre dich. Gib das Baby weg, trenne dich von diesen Mann und lass Rusty seinen eigenen Weg gehen, er ist 18 und kann jetzt allein leben."

Sharon spürte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen, sie konnte nicht glauben was ihre Mutter sagte. Wusste sie nicht wie sehr sie ihrer Tochter mit diesen Worten weh tat. Sharon schluckte und sprach leise zu ihrer Mutter „Geh…..geh einfach und komm nie mehr her."

„Sharon, jetzt werde nicht melodramatisch…ich sorge mich um dich. Du bist von rechten Weg abgekommen."

„SIE HABEN SHARON GEHÖRT!" ertönte Andys laute und bedrohliche Stimme, er hatte sich zurück gehalten aber nun platzte ihn der Kragen „Sie verschwinden jetzt, oder ich trage sie raus! Was bilden Sie sich ein? Sie beleidigen mich, ok damit kann ich leben ich gebe einen Dreck darauf was andere Leute von mir denken aber wagen Sie es nie wieder Sharon, Rusty oder meine Tochter zu beleidigen. Rusty ist ein guter Junge und hat wahrscheinlich doppelt soviel Verstand wie Sie. Und egal was Sie sagen, dieses Baby ist ein Baby der Liebe und ich lasse es nicht zu das Sie es durch den Dreck ziehen. Und nun raus….RAUS!" Andy schrie so laut, dass Evelyn vollkommen geschockt und sprachlos war und das kam selten vor.

„Fein…..fein, dann gehe ich aber komm nicht zu mir, wenn du wieder allein mit deinem Balg da sitzt." wutentbrannt stürmte Evelyn aus der Wohnung und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu.

Nachdem Evelyn verschwunden war, spürte Sharon die Tränen die sie nur schwer zurück halten konnte.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz." sie rannte ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Es sollte so ein schöner Tag werden und nun lag Sharon wieder weinend in ihrem Bett. Doch etwas war anders…ja, sehr anders. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche. Diesmal war sie nicht allein mit ihren Tränen. Sie hatte so viele Menschen die sie liebten und zu ihr hielten. Jahrelang hatte Sharon unter den Fittichen ihrer Mutter gelebt, doch nun nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihre Familie und die war genau hier. Lächelnd wischte sie sich die Tränen ab.

_‚Oh nein Mutter, du hast kein Einfluss mehr auf mein Leben.'_

Rusty und Andy sahen Sharon nach, es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bis Rusty anfing zu sprechen.

„Die Alte ist krass drauf oder? Was stimmt nicht mit der?" sah er fragend zu Andy.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Junge aber ich werde lieber nach Sharon sehen, sie soll sich nicht aufregen." sagte Andy und wollte zu Sharon, als er Rusty hörte.

„Hey….es war cool wie Sie uns….naja auch mich verteidigt haben, echt. Ich glaub sie war total geschockt." lächelte Rusty hinterhältig, doch plötzlich wurde sein Lächeln warm „Sie sagten Tochter….heißt das es wird ein Mädchen?"

Andy lächelte den Jungen an „Ja, es wird ein Mädchen."

„Cool und hey, ich finde es toll das ihr beide wieder ein Paar seit….seit ihr doch oder?"

Noch bevor Andy etwas sagten konnte, beantwortete Sharon die Frage „Ja das sind wir und nun möchte ich dir die Fotos zeigen."

Rusty und Andy sahen sich beide an, hatte diese strahlend lächelnde Frau nicht eben noch geweint? Frauen, die soll einer verstehen!


	22. Chapter 22

**So meine Lieben, ich muss mich wahrscheinlich von Donnerstag bis Sonntag entschuldigen. Ich habe wirklich viel am Wochenende zutun und weiß nicht ob ich es schaffe zu schreiben. Mein Großer wird bald eingeschult und ich bin im „Partystress" :-).**

**Vielen vielen lieben Dank an euch alle für die klasse Bewertungen. Ihr seit echt super, ihr glaubt gar nicht was das für eine Freude macht zu schreiben wenn man weiß die Leute mögen es.**

* * *

**Kapitel 22**

Voller stolz zeigte Sharon ihrem Ziehsohn die Fotos von ihrem Baby.

„Da, und hier siehst du das es ein Mädchen wird. Ich kann kaum glauben das es noch 12 Wochen dauert bis ich sie in den Armen halten kann." lächelte Sharon aufgeregt.

„Hm, ich sehe leider nicht mehr als vorher. Für mich bleibt es bis zur Geburt der Zwerg. Apropos, habt ihr euch schon einen Namen überlegt?" fragte Rusty als er seinen Kaffee trank und schaute zu Sharon und Andy die mit ihm am Tisch saßen.

„Rusty, wir waren noch nicht so weit. Wir sind nach der Untersuchung gleich her gefahren und dann…naja…" Sharon schaute etwas bedrückt nach unten.

Andy nahm Sharons Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht während er ihr ein sanftes Lächeln schenke.

„Ok, bevor es jetzt schmalzig wird geh ich in mein Zimmer. Ach ja und wenn Sie jetzt hier einziehen sollten, dann denken Sie auch an mich ok?" Rusty zeigte warnend auf Andy.

Sharon schien im ersten Moment nicht zu verstehen was Rusty meinte.

„Klar Junge, ich sage Bescheid wenn du Kopfhörer brauchst." lachte Andy und schüttelte den Kopf als Rusty das Gesicht verzog. Nachdem Rusty weg war, sah Sharon zu Andy und ihrer Wangen hatten sich rot gefärbt.

„Oh Andy, warum hast du das gesagt? Was soll Rusty von mir denken?"

Andy lachte nur noch mehr „Honey, denkst du nicht er weiß wie das Baby da rein gekommen ist?" liebevoll legte er die Hand auf ihren Bauch und erschrak sofort „Oh mein Gott, hast du das bemerkt? Hat sie gerade getreten?"

Jetzt war es Sharon die lachte „Natürlich habe ich es bemerkt, sie ist in meinem Bauch und sie hat nach DIR getreten." Sharon lächelte nach unten und sprach leise zu ihrer Tochter „Jaja, dein Daddy ist unmöglich."

Andy legte seinen Arm um Sharon und küsste sie sanft „Ich liebe dich Sharon."

Sharon lächelte und wurde dann ernst „Es tut mir Leid Andy, wegen dem Auftritt meiner Mutter. Sie ist ziemlich streng."

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Willst du über sie reden?" fragte Andy.

Sharon zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe nie wirklich über sie geredet. Ich denke weil es einfacher ist."

„Komm Schatz, erzähl mir etwas über sie. Du hast mir viel über deinen Vater erzählt und über deine Schwester aber nie ein Wort über deine Mutter verloren. Ist euer Verhältnis immer so schlecht gewesen?" Andy sah Sharon an und wartete geduldig.

_‚Soll ich ihm alles sagen? Vielleicht wird es Zeit sich jemanden anzuvertrauen und Andy liebt mich.'_

Sharon atmete tief durch und begann zu erzählen.

„Als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, war es für meine Mutter immer das wichtigste das ich mich überall gut benahm und immer wie eine kleine Lady aussah. Ich weiß noch als ich 5 Jahre alt war, war ich bei einem Nachbarskind zum Kindergeburtstag eingeladen. Meine Mutter putzte mich heraus und zog mir ein weißes Kleid an. Es hatte so viel Spaß gemacht mit anderen Kindern zu spielen weil ich selten raus dürfte. Wir haben im Garten gespielt und im Sand, es gab Torte und Kirschsaft und es war so schön das ich gar nicht nach Hause wollte."

Sharon lächelte traurig und wischte sich eine Träne weg.

„Naja, dann musste ich doch nach Hause und sah schrecklich aus. Mein Kleid hatte grüne Flecke vom Gras und rote vom Kirschsaft und meine Haare waren total zerzaust. Als meine Mutter mich sah schrie sie mich an, ich sei kein Mädchen sondern ein…..ein…Oh Gott….."

Sharon wedelte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und versuchte ihre Traurigkeit durch ein albernes Lachen zu überspielen.

„Sie nannte mich ein Schwein und zwang mich die halbe Nacht mein Kleid mit der Hand zu waschen. Ich war so müde vom spielen aber das war ihr egal, ich musste das Kleid wieder sauber machen und das musste ich bis kurz vor Mitternacht tun. Dann kam endlich mein Vater und brachte mich ins Bett. Ich habe meine Mutter schreien gehört das mein Daddy die Erziehung ruinieren würde."

Andy hörte Sharon genau zu und fühlte sich selbst unglaublich traurig. Er konnte die kleine 5 Jahre alte Sharon direkt vor sich sehen und es brach ihm das Herz. Beruhigend streichelte er ihre Schulter.

„Mein Dad kümmerte sich von da an mehr um mich und ließ mich nur ungern mit meiner Mutter allein. Und ich war glücklich damit, bei meinem Vater konnte ich ein Kind sein. Leider musste er 3 Jahre später nach Vietnam und das für 1 Jahr. Ich hatte solche Angst um meinen Vater aber noch mehr vor meiner Mutter. Kaum war mein Vater weg, da hat sie meine Erziehung komplett umgestellt und mich aus meiner Schule genommen. Eine Mädchenschule musste es sein für Lady Sharon." der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören und Sharon schnäuste laut in ein Taschentuch „Von da an war Schluss mit Freunden und spielen am Nachmittag. Klavierunterricht und Französisch lernen war nun täglich auf dem Plan. Einmal brachte ich einfach eine Freundin mit aus meiner alten Schule die ich traf. Meine Mutter sagte ich solle nicht immer mit Gesindel spielen und jagte meine Freundin aus dem Haus. Unnötig zu sagen das sie von da an nicht mehr meine Freundin war, ich verlor in diesem Jahr all meine Freunde weil Mary, so hieß das Mädchen jeden von dem Vorfall erzählte. Meine Mutter entschuldigte sich damit, dass man für Erfolg im Leben keine Freunde brauchen würde und dass Freunde störender Ballast sein."

Sharon und Andy bemerkten nicht, dass Rusty im Flur stand und das ganze Gespräch mit anhörte. Er fühlte eine unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen. Sharon war so ein wundervoller und liebevoller Mensch, sie hatte so etwas nicht verdient.

_‚Kein Kind verdient so eine Kindheit'_ dachte er traurig.

Auch Rusty hatte keine schöne Kindheit, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Dann hörte er wie Sharon weiter sprach.

„Als mein Vater wiederkam, war er wahnsinnig wütend auf meine Mutter. Ich glaube es war fast so weit das er die Koffer packen wollte und verschwinden. Naja, irgendwie haben sich beide wieder vertragen und solange mein Vater da war, ging es auch. Als ich mit 22 Jack geheiratet habe da war ich Mutters Liebling. Ach, sie hat Jack so geliebt, der Vorzeigeschwiegersohn, immer charmant und erfolgversprechend. Dann kamen Ricky und Emily und die Familie war perfekt aber nur nach außen. Wie du weißt hat Jack ein Spielproblem und war auch dem Alkohol nie abgeneigt. Er trank immer mehr und verspielte fast alles was wir hatten. Meine Mutter gab mir die Schuld, ich würde nicht wie eine Ehefrau sein. Ich sollte nicht mehr arbeiten gehen und stattdessen das Essen kochen und den Haushalt machen. Einmal nannte mich meine Mutter eine Karriere Schlampe. Unter den Druck meiner Mutter versuchte ich alles, wirklich alles um meine Ehe zu retten aber als ich sah das Jack auch unser Haus als Pfand eingesetzt hatte um seine Schulden zu bezahlen da war es aus. Nach nicht einmal 8 Jahren war meine Ehe vorbei und als ich nach Hause kam, lag nur ein Zettel von Jack da. Er schrieb das er sich schämen würde und deswegen ging. Total verzweifelt ging ich zu meinen Eltern und fragte ob ich bei Ihnen wohnen könnte. Ricky und Emily waren ja noch so klein."

Wieder begann Sharon zu weinen als sie an ihre kleinen Kinder dachte.

„Mein Dad, machte sofort die Tür auf und tröstete mich aber meine Mutter hatte nicht anderes zutun als mir die Schuld zugeben. Sie nahm ihren Mantel und verließ unser Haus. Sie fuhr zu Jack um IHN zu trösten. Sie liebte ihn mehr als mich und das tat unglaublich weh und nur um sie ruhig zustellen, habe ich mich nie Scheiden lassen."

Andy musste das gehörte erst einmal verarbeiten, wie konnte eine Mutter nur so sein?

„Gott Sharon, dass ist grausam. Aber du bist ihr nichts schuldig, du hattest an nichts was du mir eben erzählt hast die Schuld. Hörst du mich? Nichts davon ist deine Schuld!"

Sharon wischte sich die Augen und es war ihr egal wie sie aussah, sie fühlte sich plötzlich frei. Frei von einer Last die sie seit Ewigkeiten begleitet hatte. Sie lächelte unter ihren verweinten Augen.

„Ich weiß, jetzt weis ich es und weißt du was? Ich schulde ihr nichts auch nicht mehr das ich weiterhin in einer toten Ehe lebe."

„Du meinst du lässt dich scheiden? Meinst du das?" fragte Andy unsicher.

„Nein, ich habe bereits die Scheidung eingereicht und das schon vor 2 Wochen."

Andy zog Sharon zu sich und schloss die Augen, er atmete tief den Duft ihrer Haare ein. Familie….


	23. Chapter 23

**Hallo meine Lieben, ich bin wieder da! Soll keine Drohung sein *grins. Nach einem wundervollen Wochenende bin ich nun wieder ganz da und bin guter Dinge jeden Tag ein Update zu schreiben bis Freitag:-). Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 23 und wer denkt Sharons Mutter war schon schlimm beim ersten Auftritt dann wartet mal ab….**

**Wie ich in einer Review gebeten wurde, bekommen die Gastfiguren ab jetzt ein Gesicht von mir**

**_*Evelyn White gespielt von Vanessa Redgrave*_**

**Kapitel 23**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig, zu ruhig für Sharons Geschmack. Sie kannte ihre Mutter nur zu gut und das Evelyn White sich kampflos zurück ziehen würde, war ihr ganz und gar nicht ähnlich. Sharon verspürte eine Übelkeit in ihrem Magen und es kam nicht von der Schwangerschaft. Sie war jetzt im 5. Monat und die Zeit der Übelkeit war lange vorbei. Sie schlenderte in den Murderroom und stellte fest, dass sie dieses mal nicht die erste war.

„Oh guten Morgen Leutnant, Sie sind aber früh hier. Es ist erst 7 Uhr." sagte Sharon und schaute zu Louis Provenza.

Der ältere Mann stand langsam auf und sah Sharon streng an „Ganz genau, es ist nicht einmal 7 Uhr und Sie sind hier! Bei allen Respekt Commander Sie sollten etwas mehr auf sich achten, das soll nicht beleidigend sein aber Sie sind keine 25 Jahre mehr. Sie haben ein hoch qualifiziertes Team hier und mich als Stellvertreter, also warum bestehen Sie darauf immer die erste am Morgen zu sein und am Abend die letzte?"

Sharon fühlte sich vollkommen überrumpelt, es war irgendwie süß wie der alte Mann sich um sie kümmerte aber wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie auch etwas genervt.

„Ich bin hier Leutnant, weil es mein Job ist. Eine Schwangerschaft ist keine Krankheit wissen Sie?" sie ging einige Schritte dichter am Louis heran und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter „Ich weiß Ihre Sorge zu schätzen aber es geht mir gut und wenn ich merke das es nicht so ist, dann werde ich kürzer treten. Außerdem würde mich Rusty zu Tode füttern wenn ich immer Zuhause wäre."

„Wenigstens passt der Junge auf und das ist gut so aber Sie lassen sich ohnehin nicht belehren. Eine Sache gibt es aber noch und auf die bestehe ich…" sagte Provenza und sah Sharon mit aufrichtiger Sorge an.

„Um was geht es?" fragte Sharon und spürte das die Sache wirklich wichtig für Provenza war.

„Ich habe mich gestern mit Flynn getroffen und wir haben uns lange unterhalten. Ich habe ihm meine Bedenken gesagt und er sieht es genau so, also wenn Sie mir gegenüber schon so stur wie ein Esel sind, dann tuen Sie es für Andy."

Sharon spürte das es etwas ernstes war „Was macht Ihnen sorgen? Und was ist es, das Sie es mit Andy besprechen mussten?"

„Er….wir möchten nicht mehr das Sie in die Leichenhalle gehen." sagte Provenza und sah Sharon aufrichtig an.

„WAS? Aber das gehört zu meinem Job." sagte Sharon fassungslos.

„Ja und ich werde Ihnen über alles was Morales findet Bericht erstatten….HIER." Provenza deutet auf den gesamten Murderroom „Sehen Sie Sharon, es ist das beste. Sie sind schwanger und werden bald ein neues Leben in diese Welt setzten, da sollten Sie nicht ihre Zeit bei denen verbringen deren Leben vorbei ist."

Sharon seufzte denn sie wusste das er recht hatte und sie wollte auch nicht das Andy sich stehts Sorgen machen musste. Die Mordkommision war ohnehin nicht der perfekte Ort für eine junge Mutter „Also schön aber das ist die Ausnahme, ich lasse mich nicht aus den Untersuchungen ausschließen haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Sicher." Provenza lächelte, er war froh das diese Sache geklärt war und ging zufrieden zu seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

„Und Leutnat?" rief Sharon als sie in ihrer Bürotür stand „Sie sind ein guter Kerl." lächelte sie sanft.

„Ja ja." winkte er ab und tat so als wären ihm ihre Worte egal, doch nach fast 3 Jahren zusammen als Kollegen wussten sie wie der andere war und so verstanden sie sich auch.

Es vergingen mehrere Stunden und das Team hatte beschlossen zusammen im Pausenraum Mittag zu essen. Es war eine ausgelassene Stimmung und alle unterhielten sich. Besonders viel sprachen sie über Andys neuen Job im Restaurant und über das Baby. Sie waren wirklich wie eine Familie und Sharon war glücklich ein Teil davon zu sein. In den nächsten Tagen sollten sie ein neues Mitglied bekommen, ein Ersatz für Andy. Ersatz….gab es den für Andy Flynn überhaupt einen Ersatz?

Nach dem Essen gingen alle zurück in den Murderroom und Sharon betrat ihr Büro, sie hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen, da ertönte plötzlich eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme.

„Hallo Babe….."

Jack Raydor saß in ihrem Stuhl und lehnte sich bequem zurück als er seine Ehefrau genau musterte.

„Jack? Was willst du hier?" fragte Sharon, sie hatte nicht mit Jack gerechnet.

„Was ich will? Du hast vielleicht nerven Sharon. Ich war einige Wochen unterwegs und als ich vor 2 Tagen nach hause kam, fand ich diese Unterlagen?" er wedelte mit einem Stapel Papiere und machte keinerlei Anstalten sich von Sharons Platz zu erheben „Du willst die Scheidung? Ernsthaft? Das ist lächerlich Sharon, tust du das um dein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen?"

„Mein schlechtes Gewissen? Was redest du da Jack?"

„Ich rede über deine Schwangerschaft, ich rede davon das du mich betrügst und damit du nicht als Ehebrecherin da stehst, reichst du diese alberne Scheidung ein. Ach Babe, du weisst doch das ich dich liebe oder? Hör zu, ich verzeih dir diesen Fehltritt und wir beide vergessen diesen Blödsinn" er ließ die Papiere in Sharons Papierkorb fallen und stand langsam auf „Vielleicht kann es ein Neuanfang für uns sein. Ich würde das Kind auch als meins akzeptieren und alles wäre ok."

Sharon konnte nicht fassen was sie hörte, sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und starrte Jack an „Was redest du nur? Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Du kannst doch nicht einmal deine eigenen Kinder akzeptieren und außerdem will ich die Scheidung weil ich mit Andy zusammen bin. Er ist der Vater und er wird es auch bleiben. Ich kann nicht glauben was du hier erzählst Jack."

Jack ging auf Sharon zu und schüttelte traurig den Kopf „Andy? Großer Gott Sharon, du musst dich vor mir nicht verstellen. Ich weiß alles und ich helfe dir ok?"

Er sah Sharon aufrichtig an und Sharon verstand die Welt nicht mehr „Helfen? Wobei?"

„Ich weiß wie er dich behandelt…..Schatz wenn du angst vor ihm hast dann ist das keine Schande aber du musst nicht mit so einen Mann zusammen bleiben." er versuchte Sharons Wange zu berühren aber sie wich zurück.

„Angst vor Andy? Was redest du da?" Sharon schluckte, sie fühlte sich vollkommen überfordert und wollte am liebsten weglaufen.

„Schlägt er dich? Deine Mutter hat mir doch selbst erzählt wie dieser Mistkerl dich behandelt. Sie sagte er hätte sie vor die Tür gesetzt und dass er sie angebrüllt hat wie ein Tier, sie sagte außerdem das du die ganze Zeit verängstigt da gestanden hast. Himmel Sharon, ich will nicht das er dich verletzt…..ich meine ernsthaft verletzt. Trinkt er wieder? Das würde es erklären….."

„HÖR AUF JACK" schrie Sharon „Meine Mutter hat dir das erzählt? Wann?" Sharon kochte vor Wut und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Sie war gestern bei mir und war vollkommen verzweifelt, die arme Frau."

„Die arme Frau? Die arme Frau? Ihr versteht euch immer noch prächtig nicht wahr" schnaubte Sharon voller Verachtung „Der gute und immer charmante Schwiegersohn Jack Raydor und die liebevolle und stolze Schwiegermutter Evelyn White und die dumme und zickige Sharon auf der man jeden Müll abladen kann. Sie hat dich immer geliebt Jack, wie einen echten Sohn und mir immer und immer wieder nur Vorwürfe gemacht warum ich einen tollen Kerl wie dich nicht habe halten können. Selbst als du alles was uns gehörte verspielt hast gab sie mir die Schuld und du hast es immer dabei belassen. Nie hast du gesagt das es deine Schuld war, du bist wie sie…..genau wie sie. An allem bin ich Schuld und ihr steht immer über mir." Sharon kämpfte mit den Tränen, wieder hatte ihre Mutter Jack ihr vorgezogen und es schmerzte so sehr.

_‚Warum kann mich meine Mutter nicht auch einfach lieben?'_

„Sharon, hör zu ich weiß…." begann Jack und wurde sofort von Sharon unterbrochen.

„EINEN DRECK WEISST DU! Du hast mich doch nie wirklich gekannt und das hat sich nicht geändert." schrie Sharon und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern „Geh zu meiner Mutter und sage ihr das….das….."

Plötzlich spürte Sharon wie ihr Brustkorb schmerzte und sich an fühlte als würde er brennen. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und japste verzweifelt. Ihr Puls raste und sie spürte kalten Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn, sie wollte etwas sagen aber sie versuchte nur verzweifelt Luft zu bekommen. Dann versagten ihre Beine und sie konnte sie nicht mehr spüren. In weiter ferne hörte sie Jack.

„Hilfe….Hilfe…ruft einen Arzt, etwas stimmt nicht mit Sharon…hey hey…..bleib da….hörst du mich?"

Sie hörte Jack aber ihr Körper weigerte sich zu reagieren. Dann begann ihr ganzer Körper zu zittern als stünde sie unter Strom.

„Großer Gott, haltet sie doch fest….." es war die Stimme von Julio, auch seine Stimme hörte Sharon und doch konnte sie ihn nicht richtig sehen. Die Welt um sie herum war als würde sie nicht wirklich existieren….

"Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen...schnell."


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow, so viel tolle Bewertungen, ich freu mich wahnsinnig. Danke an euch alle….wie versprochen kommt heute ein weiteres Kapitel.**

**Kapitel 24**

Sanchez kniete hinter Sharon und versuchte ihren zitternden Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen, er flüsterte ihr leise beruhigende Worte in die Ohren und schaute immer wieder zur Tür.

_‚Verdammt, wo bleibt der Krankenwagen?'_

Jack stand vor Sharon und blickte auf seine zitternde Frau. Nie zuvor hatte er sie so gesehen, zitternd, blass und in ihre Augen waren so verdreht, dass man nur noch das weiße sehen konnte.

„Was zum Teufel haben Sie hier überhaupt zu suchen Raydor?" knurrte Provenza den anderen Mann an.

Jack geriet ins stottern, er konnte in diesem Moment nicht klar denken „ich….ich….ich wollte ihr nur die Scheidung ausreden und ihr sagen das sie keine angst haben muss. Ich wollte ihr nur sagen, dass ich sie trotz ihres Fehltritts liebe und….das sie nicht bei diesen Kerl bleiben muss und….."

„Verdammt, halten Sie endlich die Schnauze Raydor." schrie Julio und hielt Sharon noch fester an sich „Schaffen Sie ihn hier raus, immer wenn er den Mund aufmacht beginnt sie mehr zu zittern und wo zum Teufel ist der Arzt?"

In diesem Moment stürmte Amy in Sharons Büro und brachte ein Team von Sanitätern mit sich.

„Gott sei dank." flüsterte Provenza und wandte sich dann an den geschockten Jack „Sie werden jetzt hier verschwinden, Sie haben doch gesehen wie sehr Sie ihre Exfrau aufregen." bewusst sagte Louis Exfrau.

„Ich bleibe bei meiner Ehefrau." sagte Jack und wollte an Provenza vorbei, doch ihm stellten sich nun auch Julio der platz für die Sanitäter machte in den Weg, ebenso Buzz und Tao. Alle standen wie eine Mauer um Sharon zu schützen.

„Was soll das? Sie ist meine Frau, ich habe ein Recht bei ihr zu sein."

„Sie verstehen es einfach nicht oder Jack? Sharon ist nicht mehr Ihre Ehefrau und das schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr, ungeachtet dessen was auf einem Fetzen Papier steht und nun gehen Sie oder ich lasse Sie heraus bringen mit Gewalt wenn es sein muss." Provenza starrte Jack mit eindringlichen Blick an und letztlich drehte er sich geschlagen um und verließ den Murderroom.

Die Sanitäter waren erleichtert, das Sharon auf Worte reagierte und ihr Körper sich langsam entspannte. Sie legten sie auf eine Liege und sahen zu der jüngeren Frau.

„Wir nehmen den Commander mit uns, in welchem Monat ist die Frau?"

Amy war die ganze Zeit neben Sharon und hielt ihre Hand fest „Sie ist in der 21. Woche, was hat sie?"

„Können wir nicht genau sagen aber ihr Puls rast und ihr Blutdruck ist zu niedrig. Keine gute Mischung…..kommt Leute."

Sie schoben Sharon aus den Murderroom und machten sich auf den Weg ins nächste Krankenhaus.

„Ich rufe Flynn an, er muss wissen was los ist." sagte Louis und setzte sich an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hörte ein Rufen und kurz danach Andys vergnügte Stimme.

„Hey Kumpel, ich habe gerade viel zutun, gibt es etwas wichtiges? Hast du mit Sharon geredet?"

Louis schloss die Augen und seufzte laut, es war viel schwieriger einen Freund schlechte Nachrichten zu übermitteln.

„Andy hör zu, Sharon wurde eben ins Krankenhaus gebracht, sie hatte eine Art Zusammenbruch."

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille und Provenza konnte sich Andys schockiertes Gesicht nur all zu gut vorstellen.

„Jack war hier und sie hat sich wohl sehr darüber aufgeregt und…."

„Welches Krankenhaus?" fragte Andy nur, er wollte keine Einzelheiten, er wollte zu Sharon und seiner Tochter.

„Im Cedar so wie ich verstanden habe aber Flynn…..Flynn? Flynn? Ach verdammter Mist." rief Provenza und schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand auf und nahm seine Jacke „Ich fahre auch ins Krankenhaus."

„Wir alle fahren." sagte Julio und wollte sofort los.

„Halt Sanchez, wir können nicht alle fahren. Einer muss hier die Stellung halten, der Commander würde wirklich sauer werden wenn wir das Schiff Führerlos lassen würden und einer muss das Kind informieren und ihn dann mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ins Krankenhaus bringen. Ich muss auf Flynn aufpassen, wir alle wissen wie unbeherrscht er sein kann und er sollte Sharon nicht aufregen."

Alle nickten.

„Also ich fahre mit Sanchez ins Krankenhaus, Buzz und Sykes holen Rusty aus dem Park ab und Tao hält hier die Stellung."

„Ihr haltet mich aber auf dem laufenden?" fragte Tao und war sichtlich verärgert das er derjenige war der nicht mit ins Krankenhaus konnte.

„Sicher Mike, versprochen."

Dann verließen alle bis auf Mike den Murderroom.

Andy war nach Provenzas Anruf sofort in sein Auto gestürmt und in Richtung Cedar gefahren.

_‚Wenn ich Jack in die Finger bekomme, dann Gnade ihm Gott. Mein Gott, mein Gott, mein Gott….Sharon und der kleinen darf nichts passiert sein.'_

„Du Arsch, die Ampel war rot." schrie ein wütender Cabriofahrer, doch Andy hörte ihn nicht. Er wollte nur zu Sharon.

Endlich kam er am Krankenhaus an und parkte dicht am Eingang, rannte in die Halle und fragte aufgeregt nach Sharon.

„Sind Sie ein Verwandter Sir?" fragte die ältere Krankenschwester.

„Nein…ja….nein…mein Gott, ich bin der Vater ihres Babys, reicht das nicht?" knurrte Andy.

„Ich mache nicht die Regeln Sir, bitte warten Sie hier. Ich kann Ihnen nur soviel sagen, dass gerade ein Arzt bei Miss Raydor ist."

„Aber ich muss zu ihr."

„Sir, nehme Sie platz! Sie können nicht in eine Untersuchung rein platzen." sagte die Krankenschwester und schaute dann wieder auf ihre Unterlagen.

Andy seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte doch nur zu Sharon. Er legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und schloss die Augen.

„Angehörige von Commander Raydor hier?"

Andy hörte die Stimme eines Mannes und erblickte einen jungen Arzt.

„Ich, mein Name ist Flynn. Wie geht es meiner Freundin und meinem Kind?" fragte Andy voller angst und sah den jungen Mann ins Gesicht, Andys Herz zog sich zusammen. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck.

„Mr Flynn, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid."


	25. Chapter 25

**Ohhhh vielen vielen Dank für die vielen Bewertungen, ich würde gern noch ein paar Worte schreiben zu Sharon und dem Baby aber ihr solltet erstmal lesen…..:-)**

**Kapitel 25**

_‚Mr Flynn, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid…aufrichtig Leid….aufrichtig Leid'_

Die Worte schalten immer wieder in Andys Kopf.

„Sind keine Angehörigen von Commander Raydor hier?" fragte der Arzt ein zweites mal und sah sich suchend um.

„Was? Wie? Sharon?" vollkommen durcheinander schreckte Andy hoch und spürte wie sein Herz raste. Er sah sich kurz benommen um und erblickte einen Arzt vor sich stehen, doch er sah anders aus als eben.

„Entschuldigung Sir, kennen Sie Sharon Raydor?" der Arzt sah den älteren Mann an „Sir, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Noch immer sah sich Andy verwirrt um und rieb sich dann die Augen.

„Oh Gott, nein mir geht es gut. Ich hatte gerade einen ganz gräßlichen Tagtraum…ich….Sharon, wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr und unserem Kind?"

Der Arzt sah wie durcheinander der Mann war und bat ihn sich wieder zu setzten.

„Hören Sie zu Mr. Flynn." begann der Arzt langsam und Andy fühlte sich als würde er auf glühende Kohlen sitzen „Ihrer Freundin geht es im Moment gut und das Baby ist auch vollkommen in Ordnung. Wir haben die Herztöne gemessen und ein Ultraschall gemacht, es ist alles gut. Commander Raydor bekommt gerade noch eine Infusion um ihren Blutdruck stabil zu halten aber sie kann heute noch nach Hause und mit nach Hause, meine ich nach Hause." sagte der Arzt streng.

Andy atmete tief ein, er war so glücklich und er hätte weinen können. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre, wenn eines seiner Mädchen verletzt worden wäre.

„Folgendes Mr. ihre Freundin hatte einen Anfall was wir Ärzte als Synkope bezeichnen. Es sieht aus wie ein epileptischer Anfall, ist es aber nicht. Bei ihrer Freundin war es die _vasovagalen Synkope, _das bedeutet das der Anfall aus dem Moment heraus auftritt und durch diesen Reflex erweitern sich die Blutgefäße und es kommt zu Herzfrequenzstörungen. Dazu kam noch der niedrige Blutdruck und der emotionale Stress von Mrs. Raydor, der der Hauptauslöser war. Wie gesagt, sie ist jetzt stabil aber es wäre nicht gut, wenn wieder so etwas passiert. Es gab schon Patienten, die eine Gehirnerschütterung bekamen weil sie plötzlich einen Synkopen bekamen."

Andy nickte und wurde auch ungeduldig, er wollte zu Sharon doch er wusste auch, dass dieses Gespräch wichtig war.

„Ich möchte das Commander Raydor auf Arbeit kürzer tritt, sie sollte in ihrem Zustand nicht mehr als 5 Stunden am Tag arbeiten und sich auf keinen fall solchen Stress aussetzten. Sie ist 50 Jahre und schwanger, das ist ein Risiko und gerade deshalb sollten Sie als ihr Partner darauf achten das sie genug ruhe bekommt. Sie sollte Babysachen einkaufen gehen und nicht Mörder jagen, verstehen Sie das? Eine Schwangere ist sehr emotional und sie sollte sich jetzt nicht in Mordfälle hineinsteigern. Ich werde die Papiere fertig machen das Sie sie mit nach Hause nehmen aber ich verlasse mich auf Sie und das Sie auf sie achten. Ich werde den Commander für 2 Wochen krank schreiben."

Der Arzt stand auf und Andy tat das Gleiche.

„Danke Doktor, kann ich jetzt zu ihr?"

Das erste Mal lächelte der Arzt „Sicher, wir sehen uns gleich nochmal."

Dann verschwand er und Andy konnte endlich zu Sharon. Er klopfte kurz und betrat dann das Krankenzimmer, wo Sharon lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Leise ging er zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und lächelte Andy müde an „Hey."

„Hey….du hast mir vielleicht angst gemacht Liebling." sagte Andy leise und streichelte über ihr Haar.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid aber ich wusste selbst nicht was da mit mir passiert ist. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich so schlecht und dann fing ich an zu zittern, ich bekam Panik und ich hatte solche angst um das Baby." Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

„Es ist alles gut Liebes, dem Baby geht es gut. Du darfst dich nicht so aufregen, der Arzt schreibt dich für 2 Wochen krank und dann wirst du kürzer treten mit der Arbeit."

„Aber Andy, es ist nicht die Arbeit…..es war Jack, er hat mich so wütend gemacht. Meine Mutter hat ihm schreckliche Dinge erzählt und er dachte er könnte jetzt mein Held werden." sie schüttelte den Kopf „Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dann ist es nicht einmal die Schuld von Jack…es ist meine Mutter."

„Was hat sie ihm gesagt?" fragte Andy und gab Sharon einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich will es nicht wiederholen Andy, bitte…nicht jetzt."

Andy wollte wissen was passiert war aber er wollte auch nicht das Sharon sich überanstrengte, er wechselte das Thema.

„Ich kann dich heute noch mit nach Hause nehmen. Du legst dich hin und ich koche uns was zum Essen, vielleicht leihen wir uns einen Film aus, was meinst du?"

Sharon lächelte ihn an „Das klingt schön Andy aber nur wenn ich den Film aussuchen darf."

Andy lachte und küsste Sharon sanft „Heute darfst du alles mein Schatz."

Er klopfte an der Tür und der Arzt der mit Andy sprach kam herein mit den Entlassungspapiere. Er ermahnte Sharon noch einmal eindringlich sich nicht mehr zu überanstrengen und zog ihr die Infusionsnadel aus dem Arm.

„Bleiben Sie bitte noch 30 Minuten liegen und dann stehen Sie langsam auf." mit diesen Worten verließ der Arzt das Zimmer und ließ Andy und Sharon wieder allein.

„Ähm Sharon, ich habe noch einen kleinen Überfall auf dich vor." lächelte Andy nervös.

„Überfall? Was ist los Andy?" sagte Sharon und setzte sich langsam aufrecht hin.

„Nun, ich dachte wenn das Baby da ist, dann wird es unser Leben ziemlich auf den Kopf stellen und weder deine noch meine Wohnung ist groß genug für 4 Personen. Was hältst du davon wenn wir vorher noch umziehen?"

„Oh also ich habe mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Aber du hast recht, es ist nicht genug Platz."

Andy lächelte verlegen „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich mich schon etwas umgesehen. Ich habe ein kleines Haus gefunden was perfekt für uns wäre, es steht zum Verkauf und es ist günstig. Mein Neffe kennt den Verkäufer, wir können es uns ansehen wenn du willst. Es hat einen kleinen Garten, perfekt für Kinder."

Sharon lächelte und berührte Andys Wange „Du bist so süß Andrew Flynn."

Voller Liebe sah sie ihn an und malte sich ein Leben aus in einem schönen Haus, mit tollen Kindern und einen Mann der sie liebte. Es war ein wunderschönes Bild.


	26. Chapter 26

**Und wieder einmal danke ich euch ganz doll für die tollen Bewertungen. Das Kapitel ist leider etwas kürzer :-(**

**Kapitel 26**

Noch bevor Sanchez und Provenza im Krankenhaus ankamen, erhielten sie schon von Andy einen Anruf das ihr kommen nicht nötig sein würde und er mit Sharon nach Hause fahren konnte. Die Erleichterung über die Nachricht war groß bei den beiden Männern und so fuhren sie zurück um auch Tao zu informieren.

Sharon hatte sich bei Andy eingehakt und gemeinsam machten sich beide auf den Weg zum Ausgang, als sie die aufgeregte Stimme von Rusty hörten.

„Sharon, Sharon oh mein Gott, ist alles ok?" der Junge lief auf seine Ziehmutter zu und schloss sie in eine feste Umarmung „Buzz und Amy haben mir alles gesagt, wenn ich Jack noch einmal in deiner Nähe sehe, ich schwöre er wird es bereuen. Ist alles ok mit mir und dem Baby?" Rusty war furchtbar aufgeregt und seine Worte überschlugen sich fast.

„Rusty, bitte beruhige dich. Uns beide geht es gut, es war nur ein bisschen zu viel Stress." beruhigte Sharon den Jungen und streichelte sanft sein Haar.

„Ein bisschen? Du bist im Krankenhaus gelandet und alles wegen Jack."

Sharon seufzte laut und schaute zu Rusty „Es war nicht die Schuld von Jack, Jack ist an vieles Schuld was in meinem Leben falsch lief aber nicht daran. Meine Mutter hat ihm Lügen erzählt und er machte sich Sorgen."

Andy spürte einen bösen Stich in seinem Herzen, er wusste es war albern aber Sharon zu hören wie sie so schützend vor Jack stand, machte Andy eifersüchtig.

„Deine Mutter? Klar, die lässt echt nichts aus oder? Warum macht sie das? Aber sie wahr ja anscheinend immer so." sagte Rusty mit tiefer Verachtung in seiner Stimme.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Sharon und sah zu Andy der auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ach mist, jetzt hab ich mich verquatscht." Rusty seufzte in Niederlage „Ich habe die Geschichte mit angehört die du Andy erzählt hast, ich meine die von dem Kindergeburtstag und das du die ganze Nacht dein Kleid waschen musstest. Es tut mir Leid Sharon, ich wollte nicht lauschen aber als ich hörte was du erzählt hast da konnte ich mich nicht einfach umdrehen und gehen."

Sharon war es sichtlich peinlich das Rusty davon wusste und sie schaute nach unten „Es sollte eigentlich nie jemand erfahren, aber ich bin dir nicht böse."

Rusty lächelte nervös und gab Sharon einen Kuss auf die Wange „Ich hab dich lieb Sharon."

Sharon sah zu Rusty und ihr Blick war ernst und dennoch liebevoll „Ich liebe dich auch Rusty und du bist mein Sohn und das wirst du immer sein."

Andy lächelte seine Familie an „Hey, warum gehen wir uns nicht alle zusammen morgen das Haus ansehen?"

Rusty sah gespannt zu Andy „Haus? Welches Haus?"

„Wir dachten, dass wir vielleicht ein Haus kaufen."

„Echt? Das ist cool, dann haben wir auch einen Garten?" fragte Rusty aufgeregt, was Sharon und Andy zum lächeln brachte.

„Ja, mit Garten."

„Wahnsinn, ein Garten ist klasse für kleine Kinder. Ich hatte als ich 6 war einen Freund und seine Eltern hatten auch einen Garten. Ich habe es geliebt draußen bei ihm zu spielen."

„Dann werden wir uns also alle zusammen das Haus ansehen, aber für heute ist Ruhe. Sharon, du weißt das der Arzt sagte das du dich ausruhen sollst. Also fahren wir jetzt zu dir und dann koche ich essen und wir schauen einen Film deiner Wahl, wie versprochen." Andy gab Sharon einen Kuss und sah sie liebevoll an.

Dann verließen alle zusammen das Krankenhaus ohne zu wissen, dass sie heute Abend nicht nur zu dritt sein würden.

Unterwegs erzählte Sharon das sie die nächsten 14 Tage Zuhause sein würde und auch danach weniger arbeiten würde, was bei Rusty auf großen Zuspruch stieß. Fröhlich planten sie die kommenden 2 Wochen und hielten unterwegs noch an um ein paar Muffins zu kaufen, auf die Sharon Appetit hatte.

Als das Trio Zuhause ankam, verschwanden Andy und Rusty in der Küche und Sharon machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. Sie hörte die beiden Männer in der Küche lachen und sie lächelte in sich hinein, es war wundervoll wieder eine richtige Familie zu haben. Als Ricky und Kate noch klein waren, musste sie immer alles allein mit den Kindern unternehmen. Schulaufführungen, Ballettvorführungen, Baseballspiele, Kindergeburtstage und sogar Weihnachten. Doch dieses Mal würde sie nicht allein sein, sie hatte Andy und er würde ein toller Vater sein. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich das Haus vor in das sie möglicherweise bald ziehen würden. Mit 50 hatte sie wirklich noch einmal die Chance bekommen ein richtiges Familienleben zu führen ohne die Angst das der betrunkene Vater der Kinder die Spardosen der Kinder stahl um es zu verspielen. Traurig seufzte Sharon als sie an die enttäuschten Gesichter ihrer Kleinen dachte. Sie hatte Jack nie verziehen das er seine eigenen Kinder bestohlen hatte.

Sharon wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als es laut an der Tür klopfte. Andy und Rusty sahen sie fragend an.

„Wer klopfte bitte so? Das klingt als würde Hulk vor der Tür stehen." sah Rusty zu Andy.

„Ich gehe." rief Sharon und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Warte, ich kann gehen." sagte Andy und warf das Geschirrtuch weg.

„Bitte Andy sei nicht albern, ihr habt doch da genug zutun." lachte Sharon und öffnete wenige Sekunden später die Tür.

Und wieder stand ein unangemeldeter Gast vor der Tür.

* * *

Na? Was glaubt ihr wer vor der Tür steht?


	27. Chapter 27

**Es gehen 100 Punkte an amicam :-).**

_*Gene Hackman als Sharons Vater James White*_

**Kapitel 27**

Sharon starrte überrascht auf den fast 1,90 Meter großen Mann mit blauen Augen der plötzlich vor ihr stand und sie voller Freude an lächelte. James White war ein großer Mann von 79 Jahren mit grauen Haar und Schnurrbart. Er hatte nicht viel Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Tochter, hatte aber das gleiche Lächeln von absoluter Liebe.

„Hallo mein Kleine." sagte der alte Mann mit tiefer Stimme und lächelte seine Tochter an.

Sharon konnte es kaum fassen, ihr Vater war tatsächlich zu Besuch gekommen. James fuhr nicht gern nach Los Angeles, er fuhr im allgemein nicht gern irgendwo hin. Er lebte stehst nach dem Grundsatz ‚Zuhause ist es doch am schönsten', doch die Lage der jetzigen Ereignisse ließen den alten Mann seinen Koffer packen.

„Dad, oh mein Gott. Ich kann es kaum glauben." Sharon sprang ihren Vater voller Freude in die Arme und Umarmte ihn fest. James lachte fröhlich als er seine Tochter nach viel zu langer Zeit in den Armen hielt.

„Ich dachte ich überrasche meinen Liebling, ich hoffe du bist nicht böse das ich nicht vorher angerufen habe aber ich habe ganz spontan meinen Koffer gepackt."

Sharon sah zu ihren Vater auf und strahlte ihn an „Dad, du kannst so oft zu Besuch kommen wie du magst."

Andy und Rusty hörten in der Küche wer der Besucher war und während Rusty breit grinste musste Andy schlucken, er war auf diesen Gast definitiv nicht vorbereitet und musste gestehen er hatte etwas angst davor. Sharons Mutter hasste ihn schon, was wenn Sharons Dad ihn auch hassen würde? gerade wo Sharon ihren Vater so liebte.

„Cool, James ist da." freute sich Rusty und lief zur Tür. Vom ersten Moment an verstand er sich mit Sharons Vater, ein Teil war sicher auch das Sharons Vater ein exzellenter Schachspieler war.

„Hallo Rusty, wie geht es dir mein Junge? Kümmerst du dich gut um Sharon und meinen neuen Enkel?" fragte er freundlich und reichte den Jungen die Hand.

„Hey James, schön Sie zu sehen. Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung." Rusty schüttelte die Hand und lächelte als er sah wie Sharon immer noch an ihrem Vater klammerte.

„Und du wirst mir erstmal Bilder von dem Baby zeigen, ich kann aus diesem Emails einfach nicht schlau werden." murrte er leicht.

„Sicher, komm rein Dad, wir wollten gleich essen. Außerdem möchte ich dir jemanden vorstellen." strahlend zog Sharon ihren Vater in ihre Wohnung und führte ihn in die Küche „Dad, das ist Andrew Flynn mein Freund und der Vater deiner Enkeltochter. Andy, das ist mein Vater James."

Lächelnd stellte Sharon die beiden Männer vor und sah zu wie sich die beiden prüfend gegenüber standen.

James war etwas größer als Andy und strahlte eine große Autorität aus, er schaute streng auf den neuen Mann in Sharons Leben.

„Es freut mich sehr Sie kenne zu lernen Sir." sagte Andy als erstes und hielt dem älteren Mann seine Hand hin, welche James nahm und sie fest drückte.

„Nun, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite Andrew und nenne Sie mich James."

Anders als seine Frau gehörte James nicht zu den Menschen die vorschnell urteilten. Er würde Andy noch abklopfen und herausfinden ob er gut für Sharon war. Er könnte es nicht noch einmal ertragen seine Tochter so leiden zu sehen.

„Hey Rusty, ich hab noch was für dich." wandte sich James wieder an den Jungen und holte ein Paket aus seiner Tasche „Es ist nicht ganz uneigennützig."

„James, das ist nicht nötig." sagte Rusty nahm aber dennoch hastig das Geschenk entgegen. Sorgfältig packte er es aus und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten „Eine Schachuhr? Echt jetzt? Wow, das ist ja so cool... danke."

James lachte „Kein Thema Junge, so können wir wenigsten richtig spielen. Wollen wir sie testen?"

„Klar, ich hole mein Brett." rannte Rusty los in sein Zimmer und James lachte und sah zu Sharon und Andy. Er sah wie dicht die beiden zusammen standen und wie glücklich die beiden aussahen. Lange hatte er seine Tochter nicht so strahlen sehen. Dennoch, er musste noch heraus finden wer Andy Flynn war und wie tat man das besser als mit einem guten Whiskey? Doch das kam erst später, er wollte mit Andy allein reden.

„Also, erzählt mir was. Wie ist der stand der Dinge? Wollt ihr zusammen ziehen oder wohnen Sie bereits hier?" fragte James und Sharon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dad, seit wann fällst du so mit der Tür ins Haus?"

„Hey, ich will nur sicher sein, dass alles hier in Ordnung ist." sagte er zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Ich werde erst mal das Essen fertig machen, setzt dich bitte wieder hin Schatz, du sollst ruhig machen hat der Arzt gesagt." Andy wusste das es Sharon nicht anstrengte in der Küche zu stehen, doch wollte er ihr ein paar Minuten mit ihren Vater geben und er selbst musste das plötzliche Auftauchen verdauen. Sharon gab Andy einen schnellen Kuss und ging dann mit ihren Vater zur Couch.

„Was meinte er mit ruhig machen? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgte und sah seine Tochter prüfend an.

„Es geht mir gut Dad, ich hatte heute ein kleines Kreislaufproblem. Es ist nichts, Jack war da und er hat mich ziemlich wütend gemacht."

„Jack? Ach, jetzt kümmert sich dieser Mistkerl um seine Frau? Er kann von Glück sagen, das ich nicht da war. Was wollte der Versager?" fragte er voller Abscheu für seinen Schwiegersohn.

„Ach, es ist nichts!" sagte Sharon nervös und schaute nach unten, sie wollte ihren Vater nicht alles erzählen. Es gab schon genug böses Blut in der Familie, sie musste nicht noch das Feuer schüren. Aber James kannte seine Tochter besser als jeden anderen Menschen.

„Es war deine Mutter oder? Sie hat dir diesen Mistkerl auf den Hals gehetzt. Verdammt, ich hätte sie nie zu dir fahren lassen dürfen. Was hat sie gesagt Sharon?" James ärgerte sich wie so oft über seine Frau aber noch mehr ärgerte ihn das er sie allein fahren ließ. Er hätte es wissen sollen.

Sharon seufzte laut und wollte gerade anfangen, als Rusty mit dem Schachbrett ankam und voller Vorfreude zu James sah „Das wird toll, Sharon spielt echt schlecht und das macht wirklich keinen Spaß."

„Spielt euer Spiel, ich werde zu sehen und vielleicht doch noch was lernen." dann sah sie zu James „Wir reden später Dad, versprochen."

Es vergingen 3 Stunden und Rusty und James hatten ihr Spiel beendet, zu Rusty Freude hatte er James besiegen können. Knapp, aber ein Sieg war ein Sieg. Danach genossen alle Andys Pasta und James musste sich eingestehen das er trotz seiner Abneigung für Nudeln positiv überrascht war. Sharon hatte ihren Vater die Bilder seiner Enkelin gezeigt und ihm von den Hausplänen erzählt. Es war eine ausgelassene Stimmung bis auf das James und Andy nicht viel miteinander sprachen. Nach dem Essen ging Sharon mit ihren Vater auf den Balkon und erzählte ihm die ganzen Ereignisse der letzten Tage. James konnte kaum fassen was Evelyn getan hatte und er fühlte sich schrecklich. Wie konnte er zulassen das sie Sharon wieder so behandelte, noch einmal würde sie das nicht schaffen. Das war ein Versprechen an sich selbst. Sie war schuld das Sharon nur ein paar Stunden zuvor im Krankenhaus war. Sharon hatte ihren Vater noch 5 mal versichert das es ihr jetzt gut ging und sie hier eine tolle Familie hatte. Du wirst Andy mögen hatte sie James gesagt und nun wollte sich James selbst davon überzeugen. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich ein toller Kerl. Solange er kein versoffener Spieler war, war James alles recht. Sharon hatte sich mit Rusty auf die Couch gesetzt und so standen irgendwann an diesem Abend James und Andy zusammen auf der Terrasse. Es war anfangs sehr still zwischen den beiden Männern und so beschloss James das Eis zu brechen.

„Ich möchte nur eines von Ihnen wissen Andrew, lieben Sie Sharon?" sagte James und sah in den Nachthimmel.

Andy beobachtete den älteren Mann einen Moment, die tiefe Sorge stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ein Vater bleibt eben immer ein Vater. Und eine Tochter, egal wie erwachsen sie schon ist, wird immer das kleine Mädchen bleiben.

„Ich liebe Sharon sehr James." sagte Andy aufrichtig.

„Gut, denn wenn Sie jemals wehtun, dann mache ich Sie fertig haben Sie das verstanden?" James drehte sich zu Andy und sah in ernst aber nicht unfreundlich an „Ich habe einmal gesehen, wie meine Tochter fast zerbrochen wäre, wie sie allein mit 2 Kindern vor meiner Tür stand und alles verloren hatte was sie besaß. Und Gott behüte das ich das wieder zulassen werde. Sharon ist eine starke Frau und doch ist sie der verletzlichste Mensch den ich kenne und ich lasse nicht zu das Sie ihr das Herz brechen, haben Sie verstanden Andrew?"

Andy sah James einen Moment an und sah wie ernst es dem alten Mann war.

„Ich habe Sie sehr gut verstanden und sollte ich Sharon jemals wehtun, dann hoffe ich das Sie mich fertig machen. Denn ich liebe Sharon und würde ihr nie wehtun wollen."

James nickte und holte dann eine Flasche Whiskey aus seiner Tasche, die auf einem der Stühle stand.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns einig. darauf trinken wir." James hielt Andy ein Glas mit der brauen Flüssigkeit entgegen und Andy roch das starke Aroma schon vom weiten.

„Tut mir Leid James, aber ich trinke nicht." sagte Andy.

„Was? Sie mögen keinen Whiskey? Nicht mal zum Anstoßen?" wieder hielt James Andy das Glas hin.

„Ich trinke nicht." sagte Andy mit Nachdruck und wurde dann nervös „Ich bin…ich war Alkoholiker."

James fühlte einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken kriechen. Er stellte die Gläser weg und sah fassungslos zu Andy.

„Sie sind was?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Und wieder danke ich euch allen für die lieben Bewertungen und auch KathyJane für das tolle Avatar :-). Wie immer freu ich mich auf eure Bewertungen...**

**Kapitel 28**

James konnte nicht fassen was er eben hörte.

_‚Wieder ein Trinker? Gütiger Herr, wird das Kind den nicht schlauer?'_

Er durchbohrte Andy mit seinen Blicken und Andy wusste genau wo das Problem des alten Mannes lag.

„Hören Sie James, ich weiß wie es klingt aber wäre es besser gewesen Sie an zu lügen? Irgendwann hätten Sie es ohnehin erfahren."

Andy blieb ruhig und wartete auf die Reaktion von Sharons Vater.

„Ach, Sie meinen ich hätte es ohnehin erfahren? Wann? Wenn Sie Sharon möglicherweise im Suff verprügelt hätten? Oder stockbesoffen vor dem Babybett in Ihrem eigenen Erbrochenem aufgewacht wären? Wenn sie die langersehnte Geburtstagsparty von Ihrer Tochter versaut hätten weil sie betrunken alle Gäste rausgeschmissen haben?"

James spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen, nur wusste er nicht ob es die Wut auf Andy war oder die lang unterdrückten Gefühle des Hasses für Jackson Raydor.

„James, was erzählen Sie da?" fragte Andy verwirrt, doch er ahnte schon das es keine zufälligen Beispiele sein. Es waren Dinge die sich so zugetragen hatten. Erst jetzt sah Andy das in den Augen des alten Mannes nicht nur Wut war sondern auch Traurigkeit und Angst „Lassen Sie mich bitte erst ausreden, bevor Sie mich verurteilen." begann Andy und wartete auf das kurze Nicken von James „Ich bin seit vielen Jahren trocken James, es sind bald 20 Jahre vergangen als ich zuletzt einen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken habe. Ich besuche regelmäßig AA Treffen und glauben Sie mir, ich habe mich voll und ganz unter Kontrolle. Alkohol hat mein Leben vor 20 Jahren zerstört, es hat mich meine Ehe gekostet, meine Bindung zu meinen Kindern und fast meinen Job. Ich habe nach so vielen Jahren eine zweite Chance bekommen und glauben Sie mir wenn ich sage, ich würde lieber zur Hölle fahren als diese Chance kaputt zu machen. Ich liebe Sharon und unsere Tochter. Niemals werde ich eine von beiden weh tun, niemals." Andys Worte klangen so aufrichtig, dass James ihn fast Glauben schenkte, aber eben nur fast.

Seufztend setzte sich James auf einen der Stühle und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände „Hat Sharon Ihnen jemals von ihrer Ehe erzählt? Ich meine Details?" fragte er plötzlich.

„Ähm….nun….nicht so genau, also keine bestimmten Momente. Sie erzählte immer nur von ihren Kindern oder naja…einige Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit."

„Setzen Sie sich." forderte James und deutete auf den Sitz gegenüber „Was ich Ihnen jetzt erzähle, erzähle ich Ihnen nur aus einen Grund und der ist das Sie besser verstehen warum ich Angst um meine Tochter habe."

Andy nahm platz und nickte James zu.

„Sharon war mit Jack 2 Jahre verheiratet als er eines Nachts total betrunken nach Hause kam. Er hatte an diesem Abend 2000 Dollar verspielt und als Sharon ihm Vorwürfe machte, da hatte er sich komplett vergessen und schlug sie zweimal ins Gesicht. Am nächsten Morgen wusste Jack nichts mehr davon und fragte was mit ihrem Gesicht passiert sei. Er machte sich plötzlich riesen Sorgen und kühlte die angeschwollenen Stellen. Sharon brachte es nicht übers Herz ihm zusagen das er es war, bis heute weiß dieses Arschloch das nicht. Sie bat mich zu schweigen und das tat ich, ich tat es Sharon zu liebe obwohl ich Jack an liebsten windelweich geprügelt hätte. Es vergingen ein paar Monate und er trank nicht, Sharon war so glücklich und dann kam auch bald Ricky. Er war ein Schreibaby wissen Sie, er schrie ständig und Sharon trug ihn manchmal stundenlang durch die Gegend. Jack war genervt und begann wieder zu trinken. In einer Nacht kam er wieder betrunken nach Hause und hörte Ricky schreien, er stolperte in sein Zimmer und fiel über ein Spielzeug. Er schlief vor dem Bett seines Kindes ein und erbrach dort die ganze Nacht. Unnötig zu sagen das Sharon Ricky zu sich ins Bett holte." Traurig schüttelte James den Kopf „Es gibt noch viel mehr aber eine Geschichte erzähle ich Ihnen noch. Es war 1 Tag vor Rickys 5 Geburtstag und er hatte sich eine große Ritterburg gewünscht. Da Jack sein ganzes Geld verspielte, hatte Sharon allein das Geld gespart und in ihrem Leichtsinn Jack geschickt um die Burg zu kaufen. Sie war unter Stress und Jack war gerade einmal wieder gekommen, wie er es so oft tat. Wahrscheinlich hoffe Sharon er würde sich ändern. Jedenfalls hatte Sharon den Kuchen gebacken und die Feier vorbereitet als Jack am Abend mit gesenkten Kopf und leeren Händen nach Hause kam. Er hatte das Geld verspielt und wirklich alles verloren. Sharon konnte es nicht fassen, sie konnte nicht fassen das er das seinem Kind antun konnte. Sie schrie Jack an und er entschuldigte sich, er sagte das Ricky sein Geschenk dann eben später bekommen würde. In diesem Moment stand mein Enkel aber schon im Raum und hatte alles gehört. Sharon sagte sie hätte nie zuvor so ein trauriges und enttäuschtes Kind gesehen. Sie warf Jack am selben Abend raus und bat mich am nächsten Tag um das Geld obwohl es ihr wirklich peinlich war. Verstehen Sie jetzt warum ich Angst um Sharon und mein baldiges Enkelkind habe?"

Andy war geschockt von dem was er hörte, er schluckte schwer und betete das er so etwas nie seinen eigenen Kindern angetan. Er hatte gewusst das die Ehe von Sharon nicht die beste war, aber das gehörte übertraf alles.

„James, ich bin wirklich schockiert von dem was ich eben gehört habe aber eines müssen Sie mir glauben und auch verstehen. Ich bin nicht Jack, ich bin nicht der Mann der Ihrer Tochter das alles angetan hat. Ich kann Ihre Sorge verstehen aber dennoch bitte ich Sie mich nicht mit Jack zu vergleichen wegen einer gemeinsamen Sache die bei mir Jahrzehnte in der Vergangenheit liegt."

Andy und James sahen sich für einen Moment schweigend an. James musterte den jüngeren Mann genau und suchte nach einem Anzeichen von Unaufrichtigkeit, doch da waren keine. Andy schien wirklich ehrlich zu sein und Sharon schien diesen Mann auch zu lieben. Wenn es eines gab was James wollte, dann das seine kleine Tochter glücklich werden würde.

„Ok, ich glaube Ihnen und ich mag und schätze Ihre offene und ehrliche Art. Sollte ich aber auch nur einmal mitbekommen, dass Sie Sharon schlecht behandeln dann mach ich Sie fertig. Ich bin alt aber glauben Sie mir, ein paar Schläge kann ich noch austeilen."

Andy lächelte leicht bei den Worten, der alte Mann hatte etwas sympathisches. Beide Männer gaben sich einen festen Handschlag, als die Terrassentür aufging und Sharon zu ihnen sah. Sie lächelte als sie sah wie beide Männer sich die Hand gaben.

„Hey ihr zwei, kommt ihr rein? Rusty hat für alle einen Eisbecher gemacht und ich will nicht allein dick werden." lächelte sie.

Beide Männer erhoben sich und James ging als erstes hinein.

„Ist alles gut bei euch?" fragte Sharon und sah Andy an.

Andy strich sanft eine Strähne aus Sharons Gesicht und streichelte ihre Wange, er konnte nicht glauben das Jack diese wundervolle Frau so behandelt hatte. Er selbst hatte ihr auch einmal weh getan aber das würde nie wieder geschehen, so wahr er hier stand.

„Ich liebe dich Sharon." sagte er nur und zog sie zu sich zu einem Kuss.

„Hey ihr zwei, das Eis….was?...Oh….könnt ihr damit warten bis ich in Bett bin….." verzog Rusty das Gesicht und drehte schnell wieder um. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er fand die beiden irgendwie niedlich.

_‚Es muss toll sein so verknallt zu sein_.'

Hinter sich hörte er nur das leise Kichern der beiden Verliebten.


End file.
